


Obey Me!: Wait, I'm Your Master?!

by ZombiesEatCakes



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Bullying, Casual kidnapping, Choking, Demons have a mating season, Demons have ruts, Devildom (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), F/M, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jealous Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Light Angst, MC is an idol, Mammon is a tsundere, Mammon uses swear words, Multi, Pet Names, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shall We Date?: Obey Me! Spoilers, Tomboy Main Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 47,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25890529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombiesEatCakes/pseuds/ZombiesEatCakes
Summary: Mina Kurohana a.k.a Himeko, the tomboy idol that took the world by storm has vanished into thin air. She finds herself suddenly in the presence of six demon brothers and the soon to be king of the Devildom she landed in as an exchange student from the human world. Will she survive this strange school life and make it back to the human world in one piece? Maybe she'll just have to become a demon herself! Who knows, now let's see if this idol has the guts and gall to make the demons obey her; the one master to rule them all!
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 59





	1. To the Center Stage!

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't wrote fanfiction in so long. I'm so happy to finally have the energy to write again. I hope you enjoy my works! I'll try to update every week.

_ "The life of an idol isn’t easy for anyone! Teen Tomboy Idol Himeko is no exception to this glamorous lifestyle every young girl dreams of! The idol who was tragically removed from the small group of five: Candied Girlz, became Japan’s top solo pop star in only a week after a series of showstoppers she had to perform on her own. With this idol only standing at 168 centimetres, she’s packed with enough punch to fire up said stage the moment she comes out to perform! Fans are excitedly awaiting her upcoming tour through Japan this Fall!” _

Mina Kurohana could feel a gentle fire grow in her cheeks as she read the latest gossip magazine in the back of her manager's AC filled car. It was the middle of August, four months after the idol Himeko had risen to her new place in the entertainment industry. No breaks, no chance to breathe. Just booking after booking, interview after interview, song after song. And it’s all growing more and more overwhelming for the fresh 18 year old.

It’s much different compared to when she was younger. Things are a lot more complicated as you grow. “Whenever they mention my height it just makes me feel shorter and shorter.” She sighed in despair and stretched out her legs while looking them over, just wishing she could stretch hard enough to make them longer. At least she was over 160 centimetres, no reason to cry just yet. 

“At least they haven’t mentioned your bust size! Himeko-chan with an outstanding bust of-” Her manager chimed in only to be silenced with a loud groan from the idol who became more and more flustered. “W-Who cares about bust size?! That’s not important for anyone to know other than my doctor or the costume designers!” She squeaked and quickly closed the magazine and tossed it into the seat beside her. “Your fans might disagree, you know, I hear that big boobs are very attractive to most men. All you need to do now is dress more like a young lady!” The female manager teased Mina as they drove causing the idol to pout and cross her arms. 

The girl was quite the tomboy, sporting a shortcut, messy mop of blonde hair that was constantly teased and styled by the makeup team at every shoot and interview, a black muscle shirt with a cartoon dog on the front and khaki cargo shorts. She had already kicked off her black flip flops for comfort and the foam shoes had been discarded to the carpet floor of the vehicle. This conversation wasn’t a strange topic between them. The manager wanted to work with a cute girly idol who loved sweets and wore miniskirts. Instead, she got a dirty little tomboy with short nails and chipped nail polish who happened to like sweets. 

One out of two isn’t too bad. “My fans like me for me. Dressing in frills doesn’t seem like my thing.” She huffed while gazing out the window, the cool glass comforting her heated skin while she folded her hands neatly in her lap. “They also like those eyes of yours. Imagine how beautiful they’d be with you in a bright pink gown!” The manager offered more points on how dressing in a more feminine fashion might attract an overseas audience (as if she didn’t already have one) and suggested for the next music video Mina makes the attempt to put on a skirt or dress, maybe even a long blonde wig or ponytail extensions to accentuate the oddity of the idol’s heterochromia. 

The left eye a deep chocolate shade of brown while the right was an icy slate blue. “Long hair is feminine as well! Why not take a break from all the trimming?” The comment only earned an eye roll as they reached the studio to work on this month's music video. Mina pushed open the car door with a loud groan while taking her flip flops and dropping them lazily onto the concrete of the parking lot. “No more belly-aching! You need to seem excited! Besides, tonight you have two interviews with Melon Fashion Monthly and Idol News! Talking is a lot less exhausting compared to dancing, lip-syncing, and changing outfits for almost five hours straight. Right?” As condescending as the manager sounded, she was right. 

Hours upon hours of redoing scenes and repeating the same exhausting dance moves over and over will make anyone feel like they’re reaching the brink of insanity. Especially without a break or scene change until you’ve reached perfection for the director. Mina stepped carefully into her flip flops to avoid her skin being burned on the scorching asphalt and bumped the car door shut with her hip while following after her manager into the air conditioned building. “Remember to drink lots of water before the artists do your makeup, No more smudged lipstick!” The manager scolded gently while leading the idol through the chilly lobby and to the film studio. 

“And of course, remember your manners! First impressions are everything!” The sickly sweet tone was masking over the casualness built between them of the manager saying ‘don’t embarrass me’ in a nice way. Mina offered a silent salute as the pair made their way through the building. “The director today will be strict so make sure you really listen today. You’ll spare yourself a headache.” Dread filled the idol and the desire to go slip into bed at her grandparents house felt like the best course of action right now…. But you can’t have it all, even as an idol on top of the world. The manager pushed open the door to the film studio for the day and smiles we’re mustered up upon greeting the other staff for today's shoot.

+________________+

Mina fanned at herself with her hand while gently yanking on her loose fitting and sweaty white tee-shirt for one of today's many music scene shoots. The blonde idol carefully bent forward trying not to dry heave from the lack of oxygen in her lungs. The dance for the scene was extremely difficult, not even some of the background dancers could keep up properly. There wasn’t a single scene that ended up perfect or to the directors standards, causing nothing but song rests and increased hostility. “We shot that same scene at least twenty three times…. Can I at least take a break?” She whined quietly, feeling the ache and burn in her legs.

The denim overalls felt uncomfortable as the material rubbed against the skin on her thighs. Her manager sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. “Fine, fine. Let’s all take ten! Go ahead and get some water.” She then made a gentle waving motion with her hand to signal for the crew to take a short break along with today’s director. Mina felt a wave of relief wash over her thinking of the refreshing taste of a cold bottle of water.

Mina stood up straight slowly with a soft grunt feeling lightheaded from dehydration sink in. She then silently accepted a small white towel from a nearby staff member along with a small, chilled water bottle she quickly cracked open and gulped down quickly. She didn’t care about being unladylike, she felt like she was doing the tango with the grim reaper. She sighed as she carefully dabbed at her face and scanned the room for the nearest bathroom while a staff came by to retrieve her empty plastic bottle. She could feel her face going red at the thought of having to openly ask where the restroom was and carefully made her way over to her manager. 

While casually hiding her mouth behind the semi-sweaty towel she leaned over to quietly whisper her request. “Yui-san…. Toilet?” The idol murmured shyly with her mix-matched eyes landing on the manager. Said manager leaned over to whisper back in an equally hushed tone while checking over her phone for today's and tomorrow's upcoming schedule. “Down the hall and to the right. And don’t take too long.” As mean and strict as the manager can be, she was still a girl. 

She (thankfully) understood the social anxiety of having to ask about the bathroom in a foreign place! The manager took the towel away from the tomboy and nudged her in the direction for the hope that Mina will pick up the pace so they’ll make it on time for the two interviews scheduled tonight. One being written for a magazine, the other was recorded for a popular TV show. The one going on TV cannot be postponed in the slightest, even if it isn’t live. Mina hurried down the hall in her heeled ankle boots silently praying to any available god that she wouldn’t trip, fall, and sprain her ankle. 

Mina reached the bathroom while unclipping her overalls to help air out her shirt and dry sweat from her chest and stomach. Baggy shirts are a blessing but they don’t help keep you dry when you’ve been dancing for almost two hours. She turned on the cold water and wet a paper towel to press against the back of her neck to help cool her down quicker. “Gahhhh! I feel so gross! I definitely need a shower after this. It’s always worse in summer.” Even if the building is air conditioned, the simple thought of the heat outdoors makes it so much hotter. “I wish August would just stop existing. Just jump straight to September.” She grumbled while raising her shirt up to wipe at her face. 

  
  


Sadly some of her make up had melted off and onto the white fabric, she’ll apologize for it later! It’s not her fault for sweating! “It’s natural, sides this is too much makeup. It’s bad enough they tried to stick eyelashes on me.” Mina huffed quietly thinking about the thick, black, faux mink lash sticking awkwardly onto her eyelid and blending uncomfortably with her naturally light colored ones. Even with a pound of mascara it was far too much and the makeup team agreed to give up. 

As she reburied her face into her shirt she felt a light chilling draft near her left ear that caused a shiver to shoot up her spine. 

_ “Help me.” _

Mina jumped and gasped in fright, turning around quickly to scan the bathroom in search of the voice. It sounded like a young man. Why was there a man in the women’s bathroom?! What did he need help with?! “.... Who’s there?” She called out nervously and scanned over all of the open stalls. Was there a ghost of a man here? “.... Hanako…. kun?” She asked, wondering if the ghost of Hanako was actually a dead Peeping Tom. Gross.

_ “You are my only hope, help me get out of here.” _

The idol felt more and more afraid as this strange voice called out to her sounding exhausted. But, running away from a lost spirit would make her feel worse than being afraid of what she can’t see. “Help you?” She whispered and dropped her shirt, carefully clipping her overalls back on her shoulders while turning to face the mirror. Could she maybe see this strange spirit in her reflection? There was the sudden weight of exhaustion rolling over her as she emitted a soft yawn and frowned.

_ “I beg you, you must find me.” _

The voice seemed to echo through her head as the feeling similar to a vacuum sucked her closer and closer to the mirror that slowly glazed over and turned white. Mina reached out her hands with the reaction to keep herself from smacking into the glass, but there was nothing in front of her as she was enveloped into the comforting white to help this strange spirit. “I…. I….” She mumbled while slowly free falling, her body growing heavy as she fell into the blinding white. “I’ll do my best….” She breathed and allowed herself to become unconscious in this world of soft light.

  
  


+________________+

_ “BREAKING NEWS!: Popular Idol Himeko has suddenly vanished from the set of her upcoming music video! A search party has already been issued to check the surrounding cities and any signs of struggle or ransom notes. Fans are advised to offer any tips to the police if they have any sight of the idol. A reward of 1,000,000 yen will be given to the person who manages to find the missing celebrity.  _

_ We ask for your complete cooperation. Thank you." _


	2. A New Home in Hell? Er, the Devildom?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mina meets with some of the brothers and prince (soon to be king) Diavolo! She isn't too fond of the situation but, it's easier to think of it like a surprise movie set or strange realistic dream. Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My energy is top notch tonight! FUUUUUUUUUUUUULL POWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! Drink Monster Energy <3

The dull throb of pain filled Mina’s head as her body laid against a cold tiled floor like dead weight. The lights were dim and calming, offering a golden glow on her small figure in the Gothic styled courtroom. There was a soft voice calling out to her, asking to make sure she was okay and or awake. “.... Kurohana? Are you awake?” He asked curiously, causing the girl to slowly rise and rub haphazardly at her eyes, forgetting about the eyeliner and eye shadow covering her lids and now staining against the side of her hand. “Mmm…. Where am I?” She asked groggily, feeling that her clothes had dried completely from her routine from earlier. Thank goodness. She blinked a few times while slowly craning her neck to observe the unfamiliar room to her and the strange sets of eyes casting their gaze onto her. The man wearing a distinct red uniform up in the judges seat of the Gothic looking courtroom began to speak with his arms folded across his chest. “Welcome to the Devildom Ms. Kurohana!” He announced proudly with a large grin spreading across his face. 

He was very unfamiliar to her, sending the teen idol into a state of anxiety of this stranger and the others in the room. She slowly sat to rest on her butt while staying close to the floor. Mina felt her throat dry up and the lack of words left her throat, her head was starting to spin with thoughts of horrible outcomes coming in the near future.

_Is this a cult?_

_Are they going to kill and eat me?_

_Was I kidnapped?_

_Did my manager sell me to a slave trade?_

_Am I dead?_

_Am I dreaming?_

The thoughts were all overwhelming as she stared up at the strange tan skinned judge with auburn hair and gold colored eyes. “Oh, pardon me. Feeling a bit shocked, are we?” He sounded concerned and furrowed his brows with a small frown which allowed Mina to relax a bit. She couldn't tell if her life would soon be coming to an end or not the longer she remained staring up at the judge. “Well, that’s understandable. You’ve only just arrived after all.” The grin returned and he emitted nothing but kind energy towards the confused and anxious idol. “As a human, it will probably take a little while for you to adjust to things here in the Devildom.” He explained casually as if this was a completely normal conversation. “The Devildom?” Mina found her voice finally as she escaped the state of grogginess in this strange room. _What the hell is Devildom?_ Mina started to scan the room once again in hopes of cameras being hidden somewhere around the room. Is this some sort of television show she was dragged on to by surprise for the perfect reaction? But, she’s already working on a TV show, and there’s no way she signed up for something _this_ insane. “Yes, exactly, the Devildom. I see that you catch on quickly. Excellent.” He hummed cheerfully with a small tilt of his head. “I suppose I should start by introducing myself,” He uncrossed his arms and placed a hand against his chest with that same kind smile. “My name is Diavolo.” He chirped and returned to crossing his arms over his broad chest. “I am the ruler of all demons, and all here know of me. And someday soon, I will be crowned the king of the Devildom.” Diavolo then spread out his arms to motion behind Mina to a large balcony showing off a black night sky with a glittering kingdom below with a large silhouette of a castle in the far distance. “We are in the Royal Academy of Diavolo, though we just call it RAD for short. Easier to say!” He hummed while Mina twisted to stare out at the night sky littered with stars. Was that real? Not a green screen? What town was this? Osaka maybe? But those buildings don’t look Japanese…. Is she even in Japan still?

“You, Ms. Kurohana, are standing in the assembly hall, the very heart of RAD. This is where we officers of the student council hold our meetings and conduct our business! I’m president of said council.” He explained and him being president was no real surprise. The future king all clad in red instead of black can’t work under another person. That’s just silly. Mina eventually moved to sit up on her knees feeling her once racing heart still to a calm pace as she slowly accepted this strange reality. Her hands folded neatly in her lap as she swallowed quietly looking up at Diavolo. “Why…. Why am I here?” She asked, trying to keep her voice from wavering with fear. “I will explain everything to you.” A new voice called out to her, causing her to jump from being startled and smack her hands against her chest as her attention was brought to the new man. Pale skin, black hair with white tips, and dark, unkind, almost black eyes with accents of red. He gave off a sense of coldness Mina didn’t want to associate with. “Ms. Kurohana, this is Lucifer. He is a demon and the Avatar of Pride. He is also the vice president of the student council and my right-hand man…. And not just in title, I assure you.” This seemed to insight an eye roll from Lucifer who held somewhat of a permanent frown on his face as Diavolo spoke. “Beyond that, he is my most trusted friend!” The president chirped from up in his seat while Lucifer sighed in response. “Flattery will get you nowhere, Diavolo.” His tone sounded like it was warning the future king of the Devildom. “Speaking on behalf of the entire student body at this great and storied school of ours,” Lucifer offered a small bow while placing a hand over his heart. 

“I offer you a most heartfelt welcome, Mina Kurohana.” 

There was a small smile to appear on his face that broke away the cold aura he had at first. Mina nodded slowly and bowed slowly from her spot on the tile floor. After she raised her head she silently took in a deep breath. “Answer my question.” Her tone came out harsher than intended, sounding less like a request and more of a demand. This appeared to greatly amuse the great Avatar of Pride. His smile seemed to develop more into a smirk as he crossed his arm in a similar fashion to Diavolo. “.... Interesting. This one is quite different from Solomon.” He purred, looking the idol over with his dark eyes. Mina flinched wondering who ‘Solomon’ was. Maybe he’s human? Could he maybe be a friend to her? Lucifer seemed to return to his cold expression and relaxed in his chair to continue speaking. “Diavolo believes that we demons should start strengthening our relationship with both the human world and the Celestial Realm, as you might know it commonly as Heaven. As the first step towards this goal, we’ve decided to institute an exchange program. We’ve sent two of our students to the human world and two to the Celestial Realm. And we’re welcoming four students to our school: two from your world and two from the Celestial Realm.” Lucifer then shook his head with an expression of borderline disappointment. “So I take it you’ve probably put two and two together at this point, right?” He asked, almost sounding bored of this one sided conversation with the shocked human who has yet to pick herself up off the floor. “ **You’ve** been chosen from among the people of the human world to participate in this program of ours. **You are our newest exchange student**.” Mina couldn’t tell if she felt relieved to hear that she was simply participating in school work, or freaking out with the panic inside of her wondering who signed her up for this. If any of this was even real. “Your period of stay is one year. You will have to work on the tasks that you will receive from RAD. Such as a normal human world school would request you to do. After one year, you will write a paper about your exchange here in the Devildom.” He explained making Mina tense up. “A…. Paper?” Writing an essay was not her forte, she’s never even gone to a real school! Lucifer sighed and pressed a finger to his temple as if she was causing him some sort of migraine. “I am not telling you to write a doctoral thesis. You can take it easy.” He assured her, causing the human to relax and narrow her eyes at him with suspicion. 

Lucifer seemed to chuckle and looked her over once again as her posture grew more confident. “Don’t glare at me like that. It’s not like I will abandon you all by yourself here in the Devildom. You need someone to look after you, a guide of sorts, and I think that someone should be my brother Mammon.” There’s a soft snort and the disappointed click of someone's tongue from the table of others sitting with Lucifer. The raven haired demon seemed to glare down the table before clearing his throat. “He’s the Avatar of Greed and…. How should I put it? Oh well, you’ll understand soon enough.” He shook his head causing Mina to worry once again. Is this ‘Mammon’ guy even trustworthy to be around?! “Here,” Lucifer pulled out something that appeared to be a touch screen phone from the pocket of his uniform and slid it forward on the table, causing Mina to stand slowly and approach with caution to retrieve the phone. “Take this device. It’s called a D. D. D or 3D. It’s a lot like the cell phones in your world. This will be yours to use as long as you’re here. Now,” He motioned with his hand to the phone being clutched against the blonde’s chest. “Go ahead and try calling Mammon with it.”

+______________+

The call didn’t last long after the threat of Lucifer counting down and the ‘Great Mammon’ kicked into gear to be my guide for the time being. “Sounds like you had a nice chat.” Lucifer almost sounded as if he was joking with the smirk attached to his face. Mina frowned and held the phone against her chest feeling unsure of Mammon being able to help her in any way. He wasn’t even here for the council meeting! “I would’ve preferred you, Lucifer.” She grumbled with knit eyebrows. The demon chuckled a bit and the smirk only grew. “You look even more worried now, huh?” Mina flinched at the comment and Diavolo chimed in with a concerned look. “Well, if you were suddenly brought to a strange place and then told that an unfamiliar face will now take care of you, you’d certainly feel anxious.” The prince defended and turned to Mina who was tucking the phone into her back pocket for the time being. “However, Mammon isn’t the only one to help you out! Now then…. We still need to introduce our newest student to your brothers Lucifer. And it’s probably better that you do that instead of me, wouldn’t you say?” Diavolo suggested with a hand gesture to the other men sitting at the table with Lucifer. The demon seemed to press his fingers into his temple once again and sighed. “Yes…. As much as I **_dread_ ** the idea of doing so, you’re right.” A very flashy looking demon who had just taken a selfie quickly chimed in after looking up from his phone. “Oh Lucifer, come on now. _Really_ ? You should be honored that you get to introduce such a _sweet_ and _charming_ little brother like me.” He swooned with a bat of his long lashes, pushing pastel brown waves of hair out of his eyes. Lucifer motioned to him while appearing as if he was going to develop some form of headache. “This is Asmodeus, the fifth eldest. He’s the Avatar of Lust.” Asmodeus seemed offended by his brother and gasped with an angered expression. “Wh…. I can't believe you just totally ignored what I said! And not only that, you referred to me as **_this one_ ** ?! How rude! This is why you’re still single.” There’s the sound of choking on one end of the table and stifled laughter as a demon with blond hair frowned. “Hmph, at least he didn’t ignore you all together. How do you think _I_ feel?” He sighed while Mina was still silently recovering from the ‘you’re still single’ comment. 

“That one there is Satan, the fourth eldest among us. At first glance he may seem like a responsible demon with a good head on his shoulders, but looks can be deceiving.” Lucifer motioned to him next which only seemed to infuriate the green eyed demon who rested his chin in the palm of his hand. “Aha, right. So I’m **_that one_ ** am I? Got it, nice to meet you Mina. I’m Satan, Avatar of Wrath.” He seemed to have a friendly aura around him as he offered the human girl a smile along with his introduction. Maybe he’s not actually that bad? “Avatar of Wrath….?” Mina couldn’t sense anything hostile from him, maybe these are just character titles they picked themselves? “It sums up his personality,” Lucifer added to clear up any confusion the idol may have. “Hey may flash you a pretty smile like that, but you had better be careful,” Lucifer warned as Mina trained her eyes on Satan. “It’s nothing but an act.” The idol prepared to take a step back and Satan only rolled his eyes. “Now, now Lucifer, if you keep saying such nonsense, you’ll just scare Mina.” Satan seemed to suddenly have a heavy air around him and he glanced down the table to Lucifer who was staring back. “Don’t take him too seriously, Mina. Lucifer enjoys speaking ill of us. He is the Avatar of Pride after all.” Mina did take a small step back with the growing fear that a fight might break out in front of her. Maybe Satan wasn’t as kind as she had originally thought. Lucifer sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. “Are you done?” He asked tiredly. Satan seemed to grit his teeth with a bright smile as Lucifer continued on. “Now the one there with a very grumpy look on his face is Beelzebub. He’s the sixth oldest.” A very large demon with bright orange hair was staring down the table at Lucifer with a thin trail of drool moving down his chin. “Lucifer, I’m hungry.” He complained as there was a thunderous growl erupting through the room. “That’s too bad. Now behave yourself.” Lucifer instructed coldly that made Mina feel a pang of empathy for the poor demon. They could at least take a short snack break. The large demon raised the back of his hand to rub away the saliva and nodded to Mina lazily. “I’m the Avatar of Gluttony, Beelzebub. Ah, did I say it backwards?” He asked causing Lucifer even more of a headache and Asmodeus reached up to pinch his cheek. “You did, but it was pretty cute.” He swooned and the ginger nodded. “Can I get a snack for being cute?” He asked, sounding hopeful as Asmodeus pulled out a pack of mint gum from a fancy, high-end brand, pink, leather clutch. “You can have some gum.” He offered sweetly holding it out to Beelzebub, who didn’t hesitate tossing the pack into his mouth, paper and all and eating the entire thing with an expression of content. 

“So,” Lucifer redirected Mina’s attention away from Beelzebub consuming an entire unopened pack of mint gum and back to himself. “There are seven of us brothers in all, and I am the eldest. Mammon, the second oldest will be here soon. My other brothers aren’t here at the moment but, well, we can get to them later. All in due time.” He explained while Asmodeus continued to take selfies and Beelzebub quietly tried bugging Satan for gum since Asmo was fresh out. “During your stay in the Devildom, the seven brothers will lend you their strength. To keep you safe you are to stay with them at the House of Lamentation!” Mina seemed to flush red in the face. Wait, there was no mention of any sisters, was she expected to casually room with seven other men?! She may not be the girliest, but she’s still a girl either way! She’ll have to ask Diavolo about this in private. “Wait, keep me safe? From what?” Right now she hopes the answer is Asmodeus. “Most agree with Diavolo’s choice to build bonds between the worlds but, you’re still a human in the Devildom. There are still some vulgar demons out there willing to do harm to you for the fun of it. If anything were to happen to you it would be our responsibility. And I won’t betray Lord Diavolo’s expectations, so, I will do everything in my power to make sure you survive your stay here in the Devildom. ” Lucifer broke it down causing Mina to shudder. She wasn’t the strongest, and trying to fight off a demon might be harder than it sounds. “Right…. So that’s why I get Mammon the Babysitter?” She asked with a playful tone hoping to ease her own worries. This seemed to cause Lucifer to nod in amusement. “Yes, you get Mammon the Babysitter.” He parroted back as Satan chuckled softly, passing another stick of gum to Beelzebub. “And with us all living together your access to all of us will be much easier.” Mina flinched realizing maybe she can’t actually get out of rooming with the group of brothers. Maybe living with seven other men won’t be that bad? She isn’t sure if her heart will actually be able to handle it though. “All of our numbers have been saved to your D. D. D and it comes with a messaging function. Make sure you have all of us added in.” Lucifer instructed as Mina slowly pulled the phone out of her pocket. Diavolo seemed to match her movements and looked down at her from up in his chair. “I’ll go ahead and send you the first message!” He chirped and began texting away. “Isn’t that nice Mina? You’re already making friend’s with the future king of the Devildom.” Satan almost sounded sarcastic which didn’t really ease her nerves as a soft _ping_ erupted from the phone saying a ‘New Message!’ had appeared on a blue devil shaped icon. 

+______________+

A soft giggle erupted from Mina as she finished up her mini text test with the prince helping her feel a lot more relaxed now. This strange environment with strange demons was growing less and less foreign as she spent her time here with them. This could be fun, a potential learning experience and taking a break away from the life of an idol. She can be a plain human going to school in a…. New country? Yeah, country works. “Well, you’ve got that done now, and it seems the idiot has arrived as well.” Lucifer motioned over to the door as Mina instinctively clutched the phone against her chest once again. “Idiot?” She asked with furrowed brows while eyeing the door nervously. It burst open and a demon with snow white hair and tan colored skin entered looking frustrated while moving his sunglasses to rest on top of his head. “Hey, human! You got some serious **_balls_ ** summoning the Great Mammon!” He snapped and stopped in front of Mina, towering over her with an agitated expression. There was the faint scent of cologne on him telling Mina maybe she was too close if she could smell him and she should back up before things get dangerous. “Listen up cause I’m only sayin’ it once! If you value your worthless human life, then you’ll hand over all your money now! And anything else of value too!” He barked and held out his hand expectantly. _This_ was her babysitter? It feels less like she was going to be protected from anyone and needed to watch out from getting mugged by Mammon. “I’ll wipe that stupid expression off your face if you don’t hurry the hell up! How you may ask,” Mammon flashed a devious grin sending the idol a few nervous steps back. “Well I’ll just eat ya!” He threatened in almost a playful manner by jabbing a ring covered finger into Mina’s forehead and slowly trailed downwards. “Startin’ at your head, and working my way down until-”   
“Mammon shut up or I’ll punch you!” Lucifer threatened while rushing over, slamming his glove covered fist into the demon’s skull the moment Mammon's finger turned into a hand reaching towards the blonde girl’s chest. The second eldest seemed to freeze up and quickly retracted the hand looking away with a scowl while rubbing at the new knot forming on his head. “Ow! Ow! Ooow! Hey what’s the big idea?! You’re supposed to give me a **_chance_ **to shut up before you hit me!” He snapped back at his older brother while continuing to nurse the spot with his hand. Satan rose next and walked around the table with a small grin. “Mina, this is the Avatar of Greed. He governs and oversees it pretty well. For an idiot.” He tossed in the last part earning a small complaint from Mammon about the lack of respect he receives. “Whenever he takes a liking to someone, they suddenly find themselves awash in money. But from what I hear if he decides to break it off with them, they’re left so flat broke it’s more pitiful than Mammon’s grades.” Satan explained getting another complaint. “Oh, and he’s a total Masochist. Don’t forget that part. It’s super important.” Asmodeus chimed in while starting to pack up some of his loose stationary. “Indeed,” Lucifer added in while placing a hand on Mammon’s shoulder. “And it just so happens I have a job for my masochist brother.” Mammon ended with rubbing over the spot and growled. “Y'all stop telling lies! I ain’t ask for the punch and I'm DEFINITELY no masochist!” 

He defended quickly as Lucifer began to start squeezing his younger brother roughly by the shoulder. “Mammon, **you** are going to be in charge of seeing to this human's needs during the entirety of this exchange program. I expect your full cooperation.” Lucifer smiled seeing the pained look on Mammon’s face. “What?! Why me?!” He asked in alarm. “As if you truly have anything better to do.” Lucifer retorted and Asmodeus seemed to whine while peeking up from his phone. “Awww, lucky you Mammon! I’m so jealous!” The Avatar of Lust complained and Mammon quickly turned to face him. “Alright then why don’t YOU do it then Asmodeus?!” The demon placed a hand to his chest and scoffed. “Hell no, too lazy.” And back he went to his phone. “I thought you were jealous of me?!” Satan grabbed his bag from his chair and slung it over his shoulder with a huff. “Give it up Mammon, you won’t be escaping any of this. You know you can’t refuse a direct command from Lucifer anyways, correct?” Mammon only groaned in response to the apparent law between the demon brothers. “But why meeeee? Why can’t Beel do it?!” He whined and Asmodeus raised an eyebrow with a worried look. “We can’t ask Beel to do a job like this. We might as well ask him to eat her.” The pastel brunette motioned to Mina with his free hand, offering a wink and a wave before returning to his conversation with Mammon. “Yeah, I can’t really promise I wouldn’t.” Beel was very honest as he bumped up against Asmodeus, surprisingly a lot taller standing up than he was while sitting. Mammon only seemed more and more infuriated and pointed up at Beel angrily. “You are so useless you know that?!” He shouts and Lucifer tilts his head while wearing a cold scowl. “Mammon?” He called out in a low and harsh tone to get his younger brother’s attention. “Wh-What?” The response was meek as the others seemed amused by the response from Mammon. “ **_Surely_ ** you aren’t **_refusing_ ** to do this task I **_specifically_ ** asked **_you to perform, are you_ **?” Lucifer asked causing Mammon to perk up and turn a pale shade of brown similar to Asmodeus’s hair. “Ugh, I seriously hate every last one of ya!” He snapped and roughly snatched up Mina’s wrist who had just been watching from the sidelines. “Fine- FINE! I’ll do it alright?! Happy?!” He asked looking up at Lucifer while shaking the girl's wrist in his hand. “Very.” Lucifer answered with a satisfied grin. 

  
Mammon yanked Mina closer to him causing her to grunt in pain being pulled on so roughly and crashing into his side. “Alright ya’ worthless, puny, **human**. I’m gonna say this ONCE so get the cotton out of your ears and listen up. Alright?” He asked while using his free hand to adjust the sunglasses on top of his head while scanning over the idol. “As much as I seriously don’t want to, I’ve got no choice but to babysit you. It’s a huge pain in the ass for me, and I’m too important for this kind of thing. I mean look at me? Do I look like a damn daycare?!” He outstretched his arms emitting a soft chuckle from Mina, only to be silenced by a swift flick to the head. “No laughin’! I’m bein’ serious!” He growled and cleared his throat to continue. “Anyways, Lucifer told me I have to do this so I will. But in return you better not cause me ANY trouble! Understand?! Capeesh?!” He asked glaring down at her with deep blue eyes that seemed to have a strange gold tint to them. Mina quickly nodded and offered a playful salute. “Alright, no trouble from me!” She assured him. It’s best not to fuss or refuse since earlier he had already threatened to eat her. Mammon stood straight and flicked his sunglasses to rest on his nose with a scoff. “That’s what I like to hear. Keep it up and we won’t have any problems. Just don't forget which one of us is the boss here.” He huffed and started pulling her along. “Right, Lucifer.” Mina agreed and Mammon squeezed her wrist causing her to flinch. “What?! No! Try again!” He demanded and Mina tensed up, was this a trick question? “.... Diavolo?” Mammon growled in frustration and pulled her along once again. “Just move your ass!”


	3. Schemes All Around Me!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeez, this update is late! I made the chapter a bit longer than the other ones, please forgive me and enjoy!

_ “Your task will be to strengthen and polish your soul to resist the temptation of the demon’s here at RAD.” _

_ “My…. Soul?” _

_ “Yes, think of it like a nice shiny jewel. There will be demons who try to tempt you in order to steal it from you. So you are made aware, there are other demons here at RAD with tasks assigned to them like you. Either the humans will be tempted, or the demons will be. Think of it like an experiment of who will win.” _

_ “And if I win?” _

_ “Let’s see…. I’ll prepare some rewards for you to assure you give it your all. There, there, don’t give me that look. Don’t take it so seriously, you won’t have to do the tasks on your own. After all, you have no magic like the other human. So me and my brothers will be helping you, so why don’t you give the tasks a try? To see is to believe Mina.” _

Mina silently replayed the thought over and over in her head while being dragged behind Mammon. After they left the school’s council room together, it had been explained on the duo’s long walk that this behemoth of a kingdom was just the school campus. Mina had always been provided with top-notch private tutors from the agency she worked for or was being home schooled by her grandparents. All due to the entertainment business taking up all of her time as a child, she never got to experience the excitement of cramming the night before for a test, study groups, skipping class to go to an arcade, or even the charm of walking home after school with a potential love interest! At least, on TV it seemed that way. With each demon that they passed along the street the idol grew uneasy at the thought of being attacked. That she might suddenly be snatched away from the Avatar of Greed and eaten similarly to how that same demon threatened her during their first encounter. But that thought never became a reality as the blonde occasionally would move closer into Mammon’s back the moment she felt a pair of hungry eyes falling on her. The demons seemed content with just watching, quietly starting to gossip, or just casually sniffing her as she passed with Mammon. Some seemed to have the desire to test their mettle in stepping an inch closer, but nothing that might leave their heads separated from their bodies. At least, that’s what Mina gathered from the walk. Was it really Mammon keeping her safe? Maybe he’s just worrying about his job? 

With his grip on her wrist tightening after each demon they approached and relaxing once they passed, more evidence surfaced saying the answer was the latter of the two. The thought made her surprisingly content, even though the demon holding her so tightly was already prepared to kill her on sight given the proper opportunity. Once they reached a more desolate strip of road lined with trees on the sides allowed Mina to relax knowing there weren’t as many demons around in plain sight. Mammon seemed to share the same sentiment as his hold on her thin wrist grew loose until eventually he let go and stuffed his hands into the pants pockets on his school uniform. Their trip was quiet now, no quiet whispers of demons watching them walk by, no words shared between them. Just their footsteps against cement and the light rustle of tree leaves. Mina had so many questions to ask, but they all died in her throat before they could even reach her lips. Maybe it was knowing Mammon was a demon that freaked her out? It could just be that maybe the timing wasn’t right to bombard him with questions. During their silent walk Mina had decided to glance up at the dark midnight colored sky to let her questions circulate. The stars glittered beautifully on the black backdrop and made the full moon stand out even more. Although the sight was very pretty, the moon didn’t seem to be setting at all and there was no sign of the sky growing pink at all. “Hey, Mammon?” Mina had gained the courage to speak as she used the hand not trapped in the demon’s tight grip to check the time on her D.D.D. 

He grunted in response to hearing her call while pulling her in the direction of a very large house sitting atop a grassy hill, surrounded by a small stone fence with long spiked black metal bars protruding out of them. “When does the sun rise here?” She asked, noticing that the phone read 1:03pm, the sun should be up by now via human world standards. “It doesn’t.” He answered simply while pulling on a latch built to lock the metal gate. Mammon opened it swiftly and led Mina into the large grassy yard. The blonde frowned and gazed up at the moon while the demon bumped the gate shut with his foot and walked past her. “That's.... Really depressing you know? No sunlight…. At all?” Mina sighed with a gloomy tone while spotting a large dying oak tree in the yard. 

“I can’t imagine living without the sun for so long.” She commented next while moving to sniff at her shirt. Ew, dried sweat. This only agitated Mammon who threw his hands up and fixed his sunglasses with a frustrated groan. “What do you want me to do? Pull the sun out of a hat for you?” He asked sarcastically and began complaining under his breath while walking up to the giant house. Mina frowned while following after him and tucked the phone back into her pocket. “That’s not what I’m saying. It’s just an adjustment.” Mina isn’t sure if the lack of sun will be healthy for her, can humans live under the night sky for a year and be fine? The demons might be used to it but Mina isn’t a demon. She quietly entered the dorm after Mammon and looked around at the large and elegant entrance hall. “This is the House of Lamentation, the dorm that’s reserved for the student council officers. And, you. For now.” The ‘for now’ was soft and sounded unnecessarily aggressive. “....I won’t overstay my welcome after the year is up.” Mina murmured wondering if the year will pass quickly for her. That usually requires her to have some sort of fun. Mammon began grumbling over how mean his brothers were and how cool he was, a big shot among big shots apparently. 

Sadly for him, Mina wasn’t listening. She was thinking about how she was supposed to take a bath without anyone walking in on her and what she was supposed to eat today. The idol looked over to a bulletin board offering jobs and focused on that while slowly starting to remove her heeled boots and set them near the door with many other pairs of shoes in various sizes. She was startled by Mammon snapping his fingers near her ear and clicked his tongue. “Don’t just stand there with your mouth open. Hurry up so I can show you to your room. If there’s something you wanna ask me then do it now.” He sighed while pulling at his bright yellow tie. Mina then motioned to the bulletin board feeling some adrenaline fill her body at the thought of maybe having something to do other than blindly obey the demon prince’s request to make her go to school. “I wanna know about these job listings! Can I work and go to school at the same time?” She asked, sounding very eager. She’s seen people do it all the time, if she can juggle a tour and finish all her homework in only three days, this will be a piece of cake! “Huh? If you’re curious about that then just read the flyer. You can read right?” He sounded genuine towards the end which injured Mina’s pride a bit. “Of course I can read! I’m checking ‘cause some schools won’t let you work in order to focus on school only.” She had heard of this rule from small idol groups or even older girls reminiscing backstage before a show or interview.

“Look at it later though, we need to get movin’! Light a fire under your ass!” He snapped and tapped at the paper with a huff. “Now, I’m gonna give you a piece of advice, so listen up. If you want to survive even a DAY here in the Devildom then you better listen REAL close to what I’m about to say. Got it?” He asked and Mina nodded quickly. Mammon didn’t seem too bad now that she was standing here with him.  _ This must be what some people refer to Tough Love or even a brotherly figure. _ “Good. Okay, if it ever looks like a demon is about to attack you….” He trailed off then poked a finger into the center of her chest, sending small shivers up her spine and flush to her face. Mammon glanced away then back at her, giving a few taps before pulling the finger away. “Run away. Either that, or die.” He instructed with a tone of voice that practically demanded she heed his warning. Mammon placed his hands on his hips, not noticing the figure descending the stairs behind him with a menacing expression as he awaited Mina to give a sign of understanding. “Hey, Mammon?” Mina spouts while growing increasingly tense seeing the new face approach slowly. “What human?” Mammon responded with a raised brow. “Did you not understand what I said? Don’t tell me you’re deaf. I only know a little sign language.” He didn’t seem aware of the transfer student’s distress and his own impending doom. “Who’s-” Before she could finish the demon behind Mammon started to growl. “How about this? I vote for YOU to die, Mammon.” Mammon yelped and spun around looking pale at the demon unfamiliar to Mina. A demon with pale skin, indigo colored hair, and bright orange colored eyes. He looks almost like he could be a shut-in. “Levi?!” He cried with a nervous smile before grabbing Mina’s wrist and pulling her close, motioning to ‘Levi’ with his free hand. “Uh, l-listen up human! This here is Leviathan, the Avatar of Envy. He’s the third oldest among us brothers. Since his name’s sorta hard to say, you can dumb it down to Levi! Okay, now let’s move on! Say bye to Levi!” His motions were anxious as he began to drag her roughly towards the steps. Miina didn’t vocally complain, but did wince. It was like Mammon was going to yank her arm out of the socket! Levi didn’t appreciate that all and stepped in front of the other demon with dark eyes. “Mammon, give me back my money. Then go crawl in a hole and die one hundred deaths.” He snarled. Mammon nervously laughed in response and let go of Mina’s wrist to put his hands up in defense. “Hey, hey, hey- Come on, I told you I’d get it to you! I just need a little more time! And you still want me to die even after I give it back? That’s real harsh Levi!” He whined trying to find a way up the stairs to escape the situation. “You need **a little** more time? How much more?” Leviathan asked, not really buying Mammon’s excuse. “A little more, okay?! A little more means a little more!” Levi then rolled his eyes only becoming more and more upset. You’ve been telling me that for the last 200 years Mammon.” Mina flinched hearing such a large number be tossed out as if 200 years only meant 2 months to them. “Hey, no! It hasn’t been 200 years! It’s been 260! Get it right!” He corrected his younger brother and Mina facepalmed. Oh jeez, Mammon is…. An absolute moron.

Levi seemed to seethe at that response and gripped his hands into fists. “Unbelievable. Seriously Mammon, you’re-” 

“I’m what?  **_Scum_ ** ? Is that what you’re gonna say?” Mammon snapped after cutting him off, accentuating the word ‘scum’ as much as possible while growing defensive. Mina took a small step away, worried about the tension growing between them. She really doesn’t want to die on her first day in a stinky shirt and melted makeup. “Actually, you’re a  **_lowlife_ ** and a  **_waste of space_ ** .” Levi growled and Mammon whined while sagging his shoulders. “Hey, come on, that’s even worse.” Even Mina could silently agree that Levi was a bit harsh. “Whatever…. Just give me back my money Mammon. I need it to buy the Blu-ray box set of  _ Journey to the Devildom: The Tale of a Little She-Devil and Her Reluctant Companion.  _ The initial round of copies includes promotional tickets to a live event as a special bonus.” As the demon spoke about anime his mood seemed to slightly improve. Mammon shook his head looking confused and crossed his arms over his chest. “I’ve got no idea what you’re even talking about Levi, but it doesn’t matter! I don’t even have any money to give you. How am I supposed to give back money I don’t even have huh?!” Mammon was still on the anxious side and began to smirk s if he just won the battle. “So,” Levi took a step closer to Mammon. “You’re telling me you **_refuse_ ** to pay me back?” Another step from Levi left them only a few centimeters apart which managed to crack at Mammon's confident exterior. “What? You lookin’ for a fight? Is that it?” The tan colored demon snapped back while refusing to back away from Levi closing in on him. Mina was surprised at how large Levi must be for him to stand inches taller than Mammon who was already so much bigger than her. “H-Hey, maybe fighting isn’t a good thing? I mean, Mammon said he doesn’t have any money right now. So he can’t pay anyways.” Mina hoped to defend Mammon from his younger brother since without him, the walks around the Devildom will only get more and more dangerous. Levi broke his attention away from his brother he was trying to squeeze money out of and tilted his head a bit, looking over Mina cautiously. “What’s the deal with this human you’ve got here with you.” He asked, pointing at her and starting to squint. “.... And why does she look familiar?” That last part was more of a mumble as Mina started to inch back in Mammon’s direction. “Is she your newest sponsor or something?” He asked starting to pull out his D.D.D while glancing from the screen to Mina. Mammon looked offended and grit his teeth. “Wha- No! I’d need someone rich enough to support me. Don’t be crazy!” Mammon snapped making Mina frown. She wouldn't be able to lend him money anyways if it takes 260 years to get paid back. “Though now I think about it…. Levi, I’m pretty sure this one likes to collect the same junk you do. I bet you’d kill for some stuff in her collection. You know…. Like those little doll things you buy? What are they called?” Mammon started to fabricate a story to, once again, remove himself from the hot seat. “Figurines.” Levi grunted not seeming too trusting of his older brother. “Yeah, those!” Mammon snapped and Levi seemed to brighten up, peering over to Mina’s direction appearing surprised. “So, you also collect figurines? Which ones?’ He asked, beginning to dismiss Mammon with his heart set on Mina now, inching closer and closer. “Ooh, do you have any from  _ Battle Princess Brigade _ ? Or  _ Girls Only _ ? How about  _ Diamond Dust _ ?” He asked excitedly while scooping Mina’s hands into his own with a gleam in his eyes. 

She flinched feeling the sudden contact but instinctively held his hands back. It’s almost like a handshake event for an idol. But, this was her speaking with a strange demon who seemed to be an otaku. Thankfully his hands weren’t sweaty. And sadly for Leviathan, Mina had no time to collect figures even if she wanted to. Why would Mammon drag her into this?! Mina silently cursed him and started quietly clearing her throat. “I-I’ve read the Diamond Dust manga but…. I don’t own any figures.” She sheepishly admitted wondering how he even knew of that manga. Can demons access media from her world? Maybe that's how she got signed up for the exchange program. Leviathan paused and the gleam died out. He stared blankly at the human girl before once again perking up and whipping his head in the direction of where Mammon used to be. Her hands were freed and he quickly folded his own into fists. “Hold on…. You’ve got to be kidding me! That ass Mammon ran off!” He groaned and his shoulders began to sag. Levi turned back to Mina frowning with a defeated expression. “Do you realize what just happened? Mammon used you as a distraction to get away from me.” His depressed posture seemed to suddenly stiffen as he slowly relaxed and narrowed his eyes at Mina. The expression Levi held now made her feel uneasy. It was as if he was plotting to do something he probably shouldn't. This is the part where Mina would reach for the pepper spray she kept attached to her hip, but this outfit change wouldn't save her. “Or maybe I should say he used you as a **_sacrifice_ ** .” He suggested softly and grabbed her hands once again, sending rolling waves of anxiety through Mina’s little body. He laughed a little and tightened his grip on her hands, trying to pull her closer. “I’ll admit that Mammon is one of the scummiest scumbags you’ll ever meet, a total lowlife even. But still, that was pretty dumb of you letting him use you like that.” Another soft chuckle escaped his lips and he shook his head with a small sigh. “This is EXACTLY why humans are-” He paused mid sentence once he locked eyes with Mina, almost like he had suddenly frozen in time. He freed her hands quickly once more and placed his hands on the sides of her face. Levi squished her cheeks in the process of pulling her eyelids open as wide as possible. “.... Wait.” He blinked and slowly retracted from the exchange student, his face grew redder and redder while a smile exploded onto his face. 

  
  


Mina felt confused by the display and the uncomfortable eye contact wondering if maybe he had seen something she hadn't. Was it her eyes? Mina yelped as the Avatar of Envy suddenly grabbed her by the arm and began dragging her up the carpeted stairs. “You’re free right now right?! Of course you are! N-Never mind. Just come with me!” He cried excitedly while pulling her as if she weighed absolutely nothing to the otaku. “O-Okay! Okay! I’m not a rag doll! Slow down!” She wailed feeling her phone buzz in the front pocket of her overalls. She struggled to use her spare hand to reach for it as she was being yanked along by the strange new demon. Once she was able to stabilize long enough to grab the D.D.D she could see Mammon was texting her about needing to take care of some important business. He declared that he will leave Levi to play babysitter for her until they eventually meet again. He sent a threatening sticker with a text mentioning that this never reached Lucifer’s ears. So she sent back a threatening sticker to match. She’ll have to get him back later for this. If, her arm is still attached to her body after this.

+_____________+

Leviathan brought her to a door with bright orange goldfish painted on the door and a little girl wearing pink riding on a large red bean cake. He looked around the halls before yanking her in and slamming the door behind them both. Mina winced while rubbing at her arm and gazed around the bedroom in awe. Paper jellyfish dangled from the ceiling that appeared to have raging waters held above them with a glass panel, anime figurines lined the walls and sat on top of shelves filled with manga and books as thick as encyclopedias, what didn’t fit was piled up neatly nearby a bathtub filled with pillows, adjacent from a computer and large TV surrounded by blankets as if the otaku had just recently left the comfort of his room to attack Mammon and demand his money back from him. Leviathan took a slow deep breath and pointed at Mina with a bright red face. “Y-Y-You’re Himeko aren’t you?!” He asked with a squeak as the idol took her turn in growing flustered, hiding her mouth behind the tips of her fingers to mask her surprise. “You are, aren’t you?! The Tomboy Idol who left Candied Girlz and grew to be the most famous idol in the human-world?! The idol who’s live shows are so legendary that just seeing a recording isn’t enough?! The idol who’s merch sold out instantly after every show?! The same idol who makes tomboys the number one thing guys want in a girlfriend?!" He blurted making Mina feel more and more embarrassed the longer he went on. "I thought you looked familiar! It’s you! It really is you!” Levi exclaimed while starting to pace around his room with a wide smile stretched across his face. “No way…. Himeko is in my room, an unworthy non-human otaku’s room…. I’m definitely the first.” Levi began to mumble almost inaudibly before slowly sinking to his knees and moved into a begging position at Mina’s feet, his head pressed against the floor. “Please, spit on me Himeko-sama!” He begged with an almost aroused tone and Mina flinched with a sense of disgust in her stomach. “S-Spit? Um…. No, it’s…. Please stand up.” She asked in an almost inaudible whisper, feeling more and more like she should call Mammon to come to the rescue. She might kick the demon’s head off afterwards for abandoning her with this weirdo. Levi lifted his head with sparkles in his eyes while gazing up at Mina. “.... Step on me?” 

She shook her head and took a step away feeling more and more afraid. She’s encountered fans before, but never this unguarded. Who knows what this demon was capable of?! “I don’t think that’s something you should say so confidently.” Mina was worried about how unstable Leviathan might be if he’s begging to be spit on by an idol. The blond has seen the memes online, but experiencing it in real life didn’t seem as amusing. As she continued to inch away from Levi she felt her heel bump into a thick book that was left open on the floor near theTV nest. Mina turned and crouched to inspect the book with curiosity with the underlying hopes that Levi will give up on his strange act of getting the idol to degrade him. “The Tale of the Seven Lords?” She lifted a brow with a small head tilt as she read the title. Mina had seen said title before, but never got invested into the story due to the painful thickness of the books. Too many words, it’ll make her head spin. “A-Are you a fan of TSL too?! Himeko-sama?!” Levi asked excitedly while sitting Japanese style on the floor with his fingers laced together with hope in his eyes. “My favorite human-world idol likes the same book series I do, it was fate for us to eventually meet! All thanks to Christopher Peugeot!” Levi appeared to be floating on Cloud 9 with the fantasy that he and his human idol read the same book, but Mina couldn’t let him live this type of lie. Especially if he was a fan of hers. Just doesn’t feel right. “Um, actually Levi.... I’ve never read the books…. Or seen the movies…. Sorry.” She awkwardly scratched at the back of her neck seeing Levi’s expression bubble over with disappointment. “Seriously? You’re actually missing out on so much, and you call yourself a human? No way.” He sounded upset as he gingerly picked up the book to bookmark it, then shut it with a troubled sigh. “Well, let me give you the rundown! As the biggest TSL fan known in all three realms it is officially my duty to teach you about all things TSL!” He perked up once again and motioned for Mina to sit down, this must be a pretty long synopsis. “I can’t believe I get to be the one to introduce the best series made by humans to Himeko. I have to eet this later.” He mumbled while slowly taking a deep breath. “So, let’s start at the beginning.”

+_____________+

Mina felt like her brain had melted into street slush as she listened to Levi talk about the wonders of TSL and the many trials the hero faced along with how he has his own “Henry” to talk to. But sadly he cannot high five a goldfish.The blonde was doing her best to follow along with what Levi was saying but it progressively began to wear her out. She has never been big on focusing for too long since she never actually was required to do so while sitting. “Alright now I’m getting depressed thinking about maid cafes. Anyways, I didn’t actually bring you here for TSL. It’s Mammon actually. And I don’t find any harm in just coming out and saying that you already know is true: Mammon is a complete and utter  **_scumbag_ ** . It’s very important that you understand this Himeko-sama. So I’ll say it one more time.” Levi cleared his throat and locked eyes with the blonde idol using a very serious tone. “Mammon is absolutely, utterly, and undeniably a  **_hopeless_ ** ,  **_worthless_ ** ,  **_scumbag_ ** .” Mina flinched at each punctuation starting to pity Mammon. He’s the Avatar of Greed but, maybe that includes having a spending problem? She could help him work on it. Hopefully. “I lent that scumbag money, and now I want him to pay me back. But being the scumbag he is, he won’t do it. I wish I could force him to, but despite what a rotten waste of space he is, Mammon is still the second oldest. As the third oldest, I don’t stand a chance.” Leviathan seethed while crossing his arms over his chest in a pouting form. Mina frowned and grabbed a bright orange pillow from the floor to hug against her chest feeling defensive over Mammon. He did protect her during their walk so it’s only fair to help him. Even if she is still a bit upset over him ditching her earlier. “He said he doesn’t have any money, remember? He can’t pay you back. And why so high strung over it? Are you guys enemies? Shouldn’t siblings get along?” She asked not really understanding the hostility over not getting paid back. Mina was an only child as well so the sibling drama never made sense to her. She had siblings in films she played in, but no one ever fought. “You want to know why me and Mammon are enemies? It’s a long story but I’ll tell you.” He shrugged and cleared his throat once again, beginning to tell his despairing tale of a figurine named Seraphina, a Tsundere high elf queen Mammon won in a lottery draw and refused to give it to Levi just because he could refuse. In turn, Levi’s assumptions about Seraphina being treated like trash were correct and the poor figure was just tossed onto the floor, still in the convenience store bag surrounded by empty noodle cups and dirty tissues. Then they had a scuffle during the middle of the night, and to Levi’s dismay, Mammon was naked. 

Mina silently attempted to picture Mammon naked in order to follow along with the most interesting part of the tragic tale of poor Seraphina. She could only guess the greedy demon has super bad tan lines. Levi slowly pointed to Mina with an impish smile growing on his face and a small laugh escaped his lips after finishing. He must’ve hatched a plan. “Now, if a human made a pact ith Mammon, and bound him to his service…. Then he would have to obey whatever the human told him to do!” He cheered for his own genius idea and Mina only felt more and more lost than when the subject was still on the almighty TSL series. “If you make a pact with Mammon and order him to give me back my money, he wouldn't have any choice but to do it! I’m a genius among geniuses!” He laughed and Mina took the opportunity to raise her hand before Levi could get any further with this idea. “Hey, uh, not to sound like a total moron but…. What’s a pact?” She asked, worried that this might not work in her favor as it would for Leviathan. She was sure they’re all different from the movies and books, maybe not? Angels and demons are apparently real. Levi seemed to frown looking exhausted over having to explain it. “You don’t know? It’s really simple. The demon lends their strength to a human to make their wish come true in exchange for their soul.” The nonchalant tone made Mina grow whiter than a sheet. Her stomach dropped into her feet and she furrowed her brows, the pillow being tightened against her chest to reduce any growing anxiety. “W-Wait a damn minute! That’s like my one job to keep from happening while I’m here! And I need my soul to live, right?!” Levi doesn’t seem to understand the true severity and difficulty this task will have for the human exchange student. “Ah, well that isn’t always necessary. It depends on what’s in the pact. But, well, you need to give SOMETHING to the demon to make it worth the exchange, so it’s pretty much inevitable Himeko-sama.” He sheepishly explained to her then proceeded to slouch. “But I’ll tell you how to negotiate with Mammon. You can’t really order him around if you aren’t alive anymore. Also I’m sure that having him as your servant would be pretty beneficial. I mean, despite how awful he is, he’s still a powerful demon. But I bet you feel worried after being dragged here, so it’s not a bad turn out for you either. Right?” He asked after offering many appealing pros as to why making a pact with the Avatar of Greed was a good idea.

Mina wanted to consider it, at least a little. With Mammon by her side playing as demon repellent she’ll be set for the entire year! Maybe Levi was onto something! She then nodded and offered a small fist to get herself pumped up enough to try this strange scheme. “Yeah, alright! I’ll give it a try! This might be fun as long as my soul is okay.” She laughed feeling some of that anxiety melt away and Levi seemed worried by her enthusiasm. “Himeko-sama, are you always this optimistic? Not that it’s a bad thing.” He sounds concerned already at the possibility she might be lacking in brain cell count. “Regardless, if I’m being honest, what you think doesn’t matter. It’s all about my genius plan I’ll explain to you now. So listen carefully Himeko-sama!” He instructed and scooted closer using a low voice to ensure they won’t be heard. “So, you can’t just walk up to him and ask to make a pact, it’ll never work. So, you’ll need a bargaining chip. Something Mammon would  **_KILL_ ** for, something he seriously can’t live without.” There’s a glint in Levi’s eye as a smirk formed on his face.

“And I know exactly what it is.” 


	4. A Pact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mina and Levi put forth their plan to make a pact with Mammon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE THIS!!

Mina was given a thorough rundown of the plan on graph paper with many figurines to represent those involved. “.... And there, you and Mammon are in a pact!” He cheered, pushing a large Gundam figure next to a duck kigurumi girl while Hatsune Miku gazed upon the pair. “Understand it, Himeko-sama?” He asked with glittering eyes, Mina quickly nodded while picking up the mech carefully in her hands. “And you’re totally sure this won’t hurt right?” She had Levi explain in complete detail of what could happen to her if she was to metaphorically ‘fuck this up’. “Yeah! You’ll be totally fine. Once you find out where ‘you-know-what’ is, it’s smooth sailing from there!” He exclaimed. Levi seemed much more excited about the pact being made than Mina. The idol was already feeling antsy for tomorrow as she was gently ushered out of Leviathan’s room and left out in the hall to get ready for school. “Just text me if you need anything, a lot of my school is online so I’m available all day.” The otaku offered his assistance excitedly before closing the door to get back to…. Well, plotting against Mammon? Maybe school work? Reading manga? Mina looked around the hall cautiously and began to look herself over. “.... I need a shower. Bad.” She hummed with distaste, sniffing at her shirt once again as Mammon came out into the hall holding a gold necklace in his hand grinning. 

He stopped abruptly and shoved the necklace into his back pocket with a scowl the moment he spotted the little human girl out in the hall by herself. “Human? The hell are you doing? Shouldn’t you be with Levi still?” He asked, starting to look around suspiciously as if he could sniff out some sort of scheme unfolding. Well he did smell something, but it wasn’t a scheme. He made somewhat of a disgusted face and looked Mina over with a frown. “.... For a human you kinda smell.” He grumbled taking a small step back, causing the girl's face to grow red in embarrassment. 

She hung her head feeling ashamed and folded her hands in front of her. “Yeah, I know…. I need a bath and to change my clothes…. Please.” She murmured, starting to feel insecure. She knew it was bad but it kind of hurt coming from Mammon. The Avatar of Greed awkwardly scratched at his neck and looked away from her hoping he hadn’t hurt her feelings too bad. 

N-Not that he cares or anything! 

“Right. I’ll show you where your room is. And the bathroom, everyone else is at school other than Levi so don’t worry about anyone popping in on you.” He mentioned while moving past her with a small wave of his hand, guiding her to follow behind. Mina fell into step with the tall demon quietly while pulling at the collar of her stained white shirt. Most of her makeup had sweat off by now and onto the collar area of her white shirt. What a serious waste. 

She sat still for almost a half an hour for all of this to get done…. He took her down the hall and over to a plain wooden door, twisting the knob open and flicking on the light for her. In the room was a long table with eight black metal chairs around it, a coffin shaped bookshelf, a desk with a fuzzy black chair in front of it, a small TV sitting on the floor, a dresser, a closet, and a queen sized bed with pillows tossed onto it. The most amusing part of the room was the large twisting tree with oval shaped leaves, candles, and glass lanterns hanging from the branches above the bed. “Asmo already put all the clothes for you into the dresser and the closet, on the bed is your uniform and the dark blue door down the hall is the bathroom. Figure it out from there.” Mammon explained and turned to leave until Mina grabbed the back of his uniform coat, looking up at him with mix-matched eyes. “Um…. Thank you, Mammon.” She spoke delicately and he offered a small nod. “Don’t mention it.” Mammon pulled away and shut the door behind himself, leaving the idol alone in the room. She surveyed the area to become familiar with her new surroundings and perked up in realization. “Wait, I don’t know how to get back to the school!” She gasped and slapped a hand over her forehead. Shit, she’ll have to text Mammon or try to find him before he leaves. Or is he even here? Mina will text him after her shower. She’d rather not walk around smelling like an onion farm anymore.

+____________________+

Thankfully she made it safely to the bathroom without trouble and managed to figure out the functions of the bath. She didn’t realize how extreme the hot water was and took many attempts to get it cool enough so she wouldn’t boil alive. A shower would’ve been far more preferable for the idol in a rush, but a soak after a stressful morning was just as good as a thought provoking shower. She started to think back on what happened recently while she washed up and the voice that had called out to her in the bathroom. It didn’t sound anything like the demon prince (soon to be king) Diavolo. None of the brothers she’s spoken to sounded that way either, maybe the voice was just her brain making it up? She rubbed her hands over her face with a sigh and started to sink lower into the water which had adorned the calming scent of lavender. Mina decided she won’t think too hard on it, maybe the voice was just her imagination spiraling from dehydration. Maybe all of this is just a fever dream she’s having from the lack of water? A thought popped into the girl’s mind and lingered. Could this all be some strange dream?

_.._ _.. And there’s supposed to be seven brothers. Right?_

She hesitated before throwing her face into the warm bath and tried to breathe the water in. To no avail when her lungs started to struggle and she quickly came up coughing and sputtering feeling foolish that she imagined this wasn’t her new reality. Well, it was worth a shot in the blonde’s opinion. Mina grunted trying to clear water from her chest, making the executive decision to finish her bath and make the attempt to head back to the school before she got any more bright ideas. Hopefully Mammon isn’t too far away so he could go with her to school. She left the bath and attempted to air dry since texting Mammon to ask for a towel felt too embarrassing at this stage in their relationship. He already didn’t seem to enjoy her company too much. She did text and ask if she was given a toothbrush though, and thankfully was informed that her’s was a black one covered in colorful polka dots. Asmodeus also took the liberty of adding a light pink ribbon around the neck for in case the human ‘forgot’ which one to use. 

Mina didn’t have time to be offended though, she needs to get back to the school! As her body slowly dried she brushed her teeth and combed her free hand through her short messy hair. Multitasking is a skill all idols must have! Once she was dry enough she sifted through her clothes and pulled on her undergarments. She could tell that the boys shopped for her since a lot of the underwear that was stored in her room was very modest. Not that she minded, it did make her feel embarrassed for some strange reason. Demons buying her underwear until she can buy her own?

_....And those demons are men...._

Mina felt her face growing pink and quickly shook her head with a frown while clipping her bra and stepping into a pair of black tights. She doesn’t have time to think about this! They’re just doing their jobs! She worked quickly to understand her uniform with what when where and how you tied what while struggling to button the green shirt. Maybe the demons underestimated her size. Just because she’s small in height doesn’t mean her other body parts match the miniature theme! 

She struggled to close the last button on her shirt already feeling like she was being suffocated by the fabric. She looked in the mirror with a flustered expression at the sight before her. The green shirt looked as if it was two sizes too small as the shirt fought to remain closed. Some of Mina’s skin and her bra were exposed from the shirt, making the possibility of removing the coat vanish. The idol has already pictured a button exploding and causing a scene during a class, maybe, it’ll be okay if it’s unbuttoned just a little? Her fingers worked quickly on the top four buttons to give her a chance to breathe. Her boobs still appeared to be squeezed by the shirt but the coat should hide that just fine. As she continued to get dressed she tied a white tie around her neck to the best of her ability while fastening the coat around her chest. After slipping into a pair of red sneakers she never realized how small the uniform was, if not for her black tights her underwear might be exposed by a gentle sway from her hips. She’ll talk to Diavolo about something longer, bigger, or maybe even just the boys uniform. Mina continued to brush her fingers through her hair while fleeing the scene with her old clothes bunched up in her hands. Who knows how much time she has left for school?! She made a pit stop by her temporary room and tossed the clothes onto the floor before shutting the door and leaving with her D.D.D in hand. 

The idol began to call Mammon as she rushed to the entrance hall of the large mansion and perked up once the demon answered. 

_“Whatcha want now? Some money? I ain’t got none.”_

Mammon answered while moving something around in the background. “No I don’t need any! Where are you? Aren’t I supposed to go to school?” She asked while staring at the large door, cautiously pushing it open to stick her head outside. “Huh? Oh, right, yeah. You’re a big girl right? Walk down the path I took you on and you’ll make it to school. Don’t be such a useless human.” He responded with a yawn and annoyed tone. Mina was a bit hurt hearing him dismiss her so easily as if she could turn walking down the demon infested streets look like a waltz through Disney Land. She closed the door behind herself and looked out at the large full moon with an anxious swallow. “I- Mammon…. I don’t think I can make it by myself.” She mumbled into the phone awkwardly while trying to stay within the gated yard. It felt like a safe area compared to the woods and school campus crawling with demons. _“You didn’t even_ **_TRY_ ** _did you?! You seriously need me to come walk you back?”_ The demon only sounded more and more frustrated which caused Mina to become more and more embarrassed. The air caught in her throat when she wanted to grunt out a ‘never mind’ and just force herself to walk but she couldn’t. Her voice was shaky as she started to sniffle and weep, drying her eyes with her coat sleeve. “I’m scared….” She wailed softly while staring at the metal gate in fear. If she left alone, death could be right outside waiting for her. And no one would ever know. Her grandparents will think she’s out there somewhere and wait for her to come back, the demons won’t ever care. She’ll never get to go home and sleep in her own bed, she won’t be able to do any more live shows, because she’s being digested. Mina grew more and more tense and heard Mammon sigh from the other side of the phone before hanging up.

The human girl wasn’t sure what it was, but hearing him hang up sent her into a small fit of hiccups and sobs. She’s going to die trying to get to school. This is how her life ends. Mina began to crumble to the ground, her butt resting on the cool dirt as she cried, holding the phone against her chest and staring at the gate, realizing she’ll never have the courage to leave. Maybe she should just go hide in her room and hope Lucifer doesn’t kill her for skipping. Yeah, that sounds better. 

“Stop cryin’.” 

Mina squeaked and threw herself away from the voice behind her, looking up to see Mammon standing there scratching at the back of his neck. “Dry the tears, I’ll walk you back to the school. But I won’t be bringing you back to the house! You better ask someone else! I ain’t free! I should be charging you, ‘hundred Grimm for each trip!” The demon snapped as Mina furiously rubbed at her eyes with her coat sleeve. She sniffed softly and nodded, not sure how Grimm worked but she'll be willing to pay Mammon if she doesn’t have to worry about dying anymore. He stared down at her with royal blue eyes, tinted with gold with a confused expression. “.... You really were crying over me not taking you?” He asked and Mina didn’t answer. It was too embarrassing to openly say ‘yes I can’t walk alone to school’. Mammon might pick on her even more. He reached out his hand for her and gently pulled her off the ground, not realizing even his lightest tug sent her crashing into his chest. Mina softly gasped and moved away, lacing her fingers together with a small nod and flustered expression. “S-Sorry. At least I don’t smell as bad anymore.” She joked hoping to lighten the mood between them. 

Mammon didn’t seem to be looking at her though, was her comment distasteful? But he’s the one who mentioned she didn’t smell good! “Let’s get movin’ so ya ain’t late. Lucifer will kick our asses.” He warned while leading Mina out of the yard, past the gate, and down the road lined by trees. Mina kept up with his pace while occasionally glancing at her D.D.D to check the time. “You ain’t wearin’ the right shoes you know? Not that it matters but, just so you won’t cry when Lucifer chews you out.” Mammon spoke up during their walk and Mina looked down in alarm. Shoes came with her uniform?! Maybe they were in her room?! She stopped and did a 180 to stare at The House of Lamentation that had shrank in the distance. “Should I run back?” She asked fearfully only for her wrist to be grabbed and pulled alongside the tall tan colored demon. “We don't have time for that. ‘Sides it ain't a big deal or anything. You need to relax.” He rolled his eyes and continued pulling her along the entire way to school. There were less demons compared to earlier this morning which set her heart at ease. Mina would occasionally brush against the demons side or back making her worried he would say something mean. But he never mentioned it at all. Maybe he doesn’t notice?

+___________________+

They made it safely to the school and Mammon released her wrist. “Remember what I told you. If you feel worried about a demon tryna eat you, run away. Don’t bother fighting because you won’t be the winner.” He pressed a finger into her forehead and Mina seemed to pout. But it’s a reasonable request. She’s not the strongest, so fighting a demon might not work in her favor. “Fine, fine. Thank you for walking with me Mammon.” She lowered her eyes, feeling too bashful to look up at him and thank him. “No problem human. Now don’t ask for anymore free favors cause I ain’t doin’ them!” He barked and left her side with his hands stuffed in his pockets as he walked up the stairs of the large school, brushing against a few demons and casually pulling things from their pockets. “.... Maybe he’s not that great.” Whatever little boy crush she was willing to develop for Mammon has been crushed for now. As she walked through the school doing her best to lengthen her skirt and look as ordinary as possible there were still turning heads and quiet whispers. _“Is that the new human exchange student?” “I heard she’s living with the council members. Lucky!” “I think Leviathan posted she’s some sort of idol?” “So she’s a celebrity?” “Dude I thought she was supposed to have big boobs?”_ Mina did her best to block out all the comments and hurried up the stairs until two voices caught her interest, and not in a good way. _“Hey, check it out. That’s the human everyone’s been talking about. You think it’s true what they say, that Mammon became a babysitter?”_ Mina felt a pang of guilt hearing that maybe she was damaging Mammon's reputation. No wonder he wanted her to walk alone. _“Well, if so, then I’d say that works out great, doncha think? If we wait and strike when he’s not paying attention, he’ll never figure out it was us.”_ Mina stopped moving up the stairs and swallowed feeling shaky. Maybe Mammon's reputation can suffer a little! She might need him to go with her to classes too. _“C’mon, we should devour the human before Beel does.”_

Mina wasn’t sure how it happened but she was already turning to run away until she bumped into a student with pale skin and silver colored hair. She squeaked thinking he was a demon but he didn’t seem as threatening as the others. “Hey, you. Yes you with the frightened, tormented look on your face that demons love so much.” His expression seemed playful as he spoke to her making Mina grow flustered. Does she really look that pitiful? “You know, you’re practically screaming for a demon to come and eat you. Mina, right?” She looked at him with suspicion and narrowed her eyes, the red in her face quickly draining as she took small steps away from him. He held out her phone to her with a comforting smile and knit brows. “This belongs to you right? I saw you drop it, unless Mammon is teaching you to be like him.” The silver student joked as Mina approached cautiously and took the phone back. She must’ve dropped it when she bumped into him. “Thank you….” She mumbled and took small steps away once again. The student chuckled and tilted his head. “What’s with the look? There’s no reason to be suspicious of me.” He tried to assure her but Mina wasn’t sure if she was buying it. This could all be an act to eat her!

“My name is Solomon, I’m an exchange student from the human world like you. It’s nice to meet you Mina.” He hummed and extended a hand out to her. The idol nervously accepted the shake with a frown and looked up at him. “How do you know my name?” She asked as they shook, not noticing he was pulling her closer. “You probably aren’t aware of this but you’re a bit of a celebrity here at RAD right now. Just being an exchange student is special enough but you also have an infamous demon like Mammon looking after it. Not to mention there are rumors that you have quite the reputation in the human world according to Leviathan.” Solomon explained as the pair were now toe to toe, eyes locking and Mina seemed to catch wind of some possible plot this strange man was hatching. “.... You know, it’s not everyday you see someone with heterochromia.” He reached his free hand to cup her face, rubbing a thumb over her cheek while his own greyish brown eyes gazed over her. “Uh-oh. I better get going.” He released her quickly with a wide grin and offered a small wave. “See you around Mina, take care of yourself.” He chirped and left her on the stairs feeling confused. Was he trying to make a move on her? Maybe he’s just weird? She shook the thought out of her head and quickly checked her phone, Lucifer explained that her phone would have all of her tasks including school work and where to go. She quietly pumped herself up and headed towards her first class, assuming she wasn’t late based on the amount of demons lurking through the halls still. 

She spotted Lucifer approaching slowly and froze up, hoping he didn’t see her shoes first. “Good morning once again Mina. You’ve become quite the celebrity haven’t you? And you’ve only been here for a few hours.” He greeted her with his arms folded over his chest as he towered over her. “Good morning sir.” She offered a small bow not sure how to respond to this new school popularity. It feels like a drama on TV, maybe even an anime! “I’m pleased to see you got to and from the dorm without being eaten. Good for you, but there’s no guarantee that you’ll make it to tomorrow.” Lucifer warned playfully, making Mina flinch. She isn’t sure how much more fear she can handle before she just starts hiding in her room and begs to do online school. “Was that Solomon you were speaking with moments ago?” Lucifer asked out of the blue which surprised the idol. “Huh? Oh, yeah. He seems nice.” Is Solomon not a good person? “You and he are the only two students from the human world here. Seeing as you’re both human, it’s fine if you associate with him,” Lucifer’s tone became increasingly aggressive as he narrowed his eyes. “But he **cannot** be trusted.” Lucifer warned with a growl making Mina feel uneasy. 

The only potential human friend she could have and Lucifer is implying he might be dangerous. “He might be human but he has a ring imbued with wisdom, and he wields powerful magic. He’s the type of man who will try to subjugate even a powerful, greater demon if he gets the chance.” He sighed and Mina blinked, her mind started to wander thinking about Diavolo, then back to what Levi said this morning. Her eyes fluttered shut as a finger reached up to her chin in thought. “Mina? Is there something you’d like to ask me?” Lucifer spoke up leaning over as her eyes fluttered back open. “Ah, I’d like to know more about Mammon.” She responded while her eyes locked with the demons. “Mammon? Why do you want to know about him all of a sudden? Still, it’s only natural, considering he’s the one assigned to look after you.” Lucifer seemed surprised by this and straightened back out, one of his hands rested over his chest. “Mammon is my brother. I don’t want to say anything unkind about him. So, I’ll try to be sparing in my criticism.” He cleared his throat as his facial expression only became more and more disappointed. “He’s pure **scum**. The scummiest sort of scum. Pure, unfiltered, disgusting scum to the point I’m embarrassed to call him a fellow demon. Much less my brother.” Lucifer sighed. Mina wondered if all the bad behaviors Mammon had were from the lack of kindness he received. His brothers seem so mean to him! “So? Any particular reason you asked, or were you just curious to know?” He asked as a small smile formed on his face. “Oh! I just wanted to know since he’s looking after me! It’s good to make friends in new environments.” She answered quickly with a crooked smile. “Oh, um, one more question. What do you think would be the most important thing to Mammon?” She has a solid idea of what it could be, but if Lucifer could confirm then Levi’s plan will be set in stone! 

Lucifer returned to looking disappointed and glanced away from the human girl. “That would be money. If you took away all of his money what else would be left in his life? Nothing. Money can take a lot of forms, of course. But regardless of the form, as long as Mammon has money, he’ll spend it. There are no limits with him.” Lucifer seemed to peak over at Mina before pushing some hair out of his face. “So, in order to impose limits of my own, there’s a certain form of money that I’ve _**frozen**_ in this case.” He grinned once again as Mina perked up, deciding that the term ‘frozen’ might be important. From above a shrill bell began ringing and Mina gasped. “That would be the first bell. Class is about to start. Time to get going. You don’t want to be late on your first day here.” He chirped and headed down the hall as the other demons dispersed. “Oh, and Mina,” He stopped walking and turned back to the human who was now clutching her phone against her chest. “Do remember to wear the correct shoes tomorrow. Those are ‘cute’ but not part of the uniform.” He teased causing the idol to look down at her red shoes. “Sorry! It’ll be right tomorrow!” She assured feeling better now that she knew Lucifer won’t be biting her head off for this accident. 

+____________________+ 

Classes seemed moderately easy as Mina was spared from most of the school work the other demons did. She was picked up after class by Mammon to her surprise and before she could ask questions he was already dragging her through the darkness. The rest of the night passed like a blur as dinner was spicy rainbow pizza to Leviathan’s request. Mina felt overwhelmed by the amount of flavors and didn’t eat more than two pieces before excusing herself up to her bedroom to change and rest. While laying in bed on her D.D.D, the thought about there being seven brothers returned to her. 

Where is the last brother? …. Maybe he’s shy? No one has mentioned him and Mina isn’t sure if maybe there was a miscount. But to forget you have an extra sibling seems unrealistic. The concept of someone missing from the picture caused her to toss and turn, feeling unable to get to sleep. Something just doesn’t feel right. Seconds transformed into minutes which soon enough bloomed into hours slipping away from the idol as she laid in the darkness staring up at her ceiling covered by winding branches, hanging glass lanterns and oval shaped leaves. A ping from her phone sent a jolt up the blonde’s back in surprise from the sudden break of silence. She checked her phone quickly to see it was Leviathan texting her. They went back and forth and agreed to meet in the kitchen. Maybe Levi knows something about Mammon’s you-know-what? She swiveled out of bed and adjusted her cotton pink shorts and black tank top. 

She opened the door slowly and peeked out into the hall to see if anyone was out and about before carefully closing her door, making a swift trip down to the kitchen. Her steps were light as she made it down to the kitchen, keeping an eye out for Leviathan. She made the trek inside and froze upon hearing eating sounds coming from near the fridge.There’s someone here?! That silhouette isn’t Levi’s though, were they caught?! Mina tensed up and carefully tried to make her escape, freezing once more as she heard a voice call out. “Not so fast.” The figure in front of the fridge stood and came into the light, standing before Mina, practically towering over her. “Are you going to pretend like you didn’t see me here, or is it that you’re planning to go **tell** on me?” Mina swallowed feeling her throat dry up and shook her head. 

The giant of a demon licked something off of his hand in a very lazy manner and shrugged. “Meh, I guess it doesn’t matter either way. Anyway,” He looked down at her, bending slightly so they could properly see eye to eye. “what’re you doing in the kitchen so late?” He asked and Mina looked past him over to the fridge, her hands lacing in front of her chest awkwardly as she pushed down the urge to be offended by him bending to speak with her. “Oh, uh, I was hungry again. So I came down for a snack.” She thought that excuse would make the most sense without blowing the cover of her or Levi.

Beel perked up with a large grin with content and went back to standing at full height. “Ah, you’re hungry? That makes two of us then. I didn’t realize you got hungry. You’re so small compared to me.” He laughed and placed a large hand on top of her head. “In that case, I understand. When you start feeling hungry in the middle of the night, it’s not like you can wait until morning to eat.” Beelzebub seemed to be building his own special connection with Mina through food that she wasn’t opposed to. At least he wouldn’t be planning to eat her. 

He paused for a moment then removed the hand on her head to relax at his side as he smiled sheepishly. “Oh but the fridge is empty, I ate everything inside. Sorry.” He hummed not sounding very apologetic. But Mina didn’t really mind.She wasn’t here for food! “Huh? Is there something you need to ask me?” Beel peeked down at her again and she raised her head with the sudden desire to ask about the thought keeping her mind occupied. “Who’s the seventh brother?” Her tone was soft but it seemed to poke at a sore spot for Beelzebub. “Listen, don’t you **ever** and I mean **EVER** mention him in front of Lucifer.Just so we’re clear, I’m not going to tell you anything either. Lucifer would yell at me if I did. And don’t bother asking my other brothers either. No one talks about **him**.” Beel seemed to lose steam as the one sided conversation continued. “Even though he’s our brother….” Beelzebub whined softly and grew less angry and more sad the more he went on. “But since no one can defy Lucifer…. Well, you know what? This isn’t any of your business, human.I’m leaving. I’ve already eaten everything there was in the refrigerator anyways. Ah, I’m pretty sure Lucifer is hiding a poisoned apple on the desk in the study.” Beelzebub perked back up after his bout of momentary distress and left Mina in the kitchen to raid the study for an apple. 

The blonde wondered if maybe, it’s a good thing that she hasn’t met the youngest brother. There was a soft 'psst' coming from the inside of a cabinet, telling Mina to come closer. "God is that you?" She whispered back and opened the cabinet to see the demon had stuffed himself inside. "Seriously? Your first guess was God?" He rolled his eyes with a small grin and unfolded himself to escape the compact prison. "Why were you hiding?" Mina asked while watching him stretch and crack his bones. "Huh? Oh! I didn't want to be suspicious if we both ended up in the kitchen together. I mean seriously, a human world idol and a gross shut in like me? As if!" He laughed quietly and started to head towards the fridge. "So it's true that Lucifer used the word 'frozen'?" Mina nodded watching him start to rummage through the freezer. "Aren't you taking the term frozen _too_ literal?" She asked feeling like maybe Levi was going overboard looking for hidden meanings. The demon wasn't listening as he continued to look through the freezer, quietly mentioning something about century old ice cream Satan was hiding.

Mina watched from behind him as he sifted through the ice until he gasped and pulled out a large block of ice. Encased inside was a black and gold credit card! The blonde felt shocked that Lucifer was being literal. "Huh, well, you found it." She blinked with wide eyes as Levi set the large frozen ice block on the counter with a grunt. "Jeez, that thing is seriously heavy. Alright, I'm gonna put it in the microwave and thaw it. Let's see, two minutes should be alright. Right?" Levi shrugged and Mina joined him as the demon set it on a glass plate and slid it into the microwave. "Let the defrosting begin!" He cheered with excitement watching the plate slowly spin and Mina giggled. "Hey, what's with all the damn racket you two? ....Hey, wait a minute! There in the microwave...."Levi moved aside with wide eyes seeing Mammon appeared in a pair of black sweatpants, quickly looking into the microwave. to allow Mammon to see into the microwave. "That looks like Goldie, my credit card! My baby! The one thing more important to me than life itself!" Mammon swooned over the pierce of decorative plastic then panicked remembering that it was in the microwave. "Get it outta there before the microwave demagnetizes it and makes it useless!" He barked at Levi who sheepishly stopped the defrost cycle. "Levi you **idiot**! How could you do somethin' so stupid?! You're as dumb as a stump, ya know that?!" He snarled and Levi was quick to retort. "Hmm, are you SURE you should be talking to me like that, Mammon? After all, **I'm** the one who found the credit card Lucifer took from you."Levi smiled deviously and held up the chunk of ice. 

"So, do you want me to give you your card back?" He asked and moved the ice out of Mammon's reach as the demon grew agitated then slowly sank to his knees. "You BETTER- Um, I mean, yes, please. Please give it back, Leviathan, sir.!" He begged in a whiny tone as Levi frowned at Mammon's response. "Oh wow this is embarrassing! I can't believe all it took for you to abandon your pride was a stupid credit card! You're even down on your knees! You're one of the seven rulers of the Devildom Mammon. Shouldn't you be ashamed of yourself?" Mammon didn't seem to answer and only tried whining in response. Mina wasn't sure if she could watch this display anymore, it was embarrassing for everyone involved. She stood and watched the plan unfold differently while leaning against the table as the two bickered back and forth about a figurine. "I want you to make a pact with this human!" Levi bellowed and pointed to Mina who sat up in surprise. It's her part of the plan now! Mammon nodded quickly with a big smile stuck on his face as he turned his head towards Mina. "Right a pact, fine. I'm more than happy to do whatever you- wait.... A WHAT?! Why d'ya want ME to make a PACT?!" He exclaimed looking between the two and quickly shot up from his knees. "Think about it Mammon: If you make the pact with Mina, you'll have to do whatever you're told, right?" Levi waved a hand with a matter-of-fact tone. "Then Himeko-sama'll order you to give me my money back immediately. And since you can't refuse an order from your master, you'll do EXACTLY that! **Game over! I win!** " Levi cheered triumphantly with his arms raised. His plan was a total success! "Levi, you're so dramatic./ Going through all of this for money?" Mammon sighed and shook his head in disappointment towards his little brother.

Levi huffed and narrowed his eyes at the tan demon. "Excuse me? Remind me again which one of us tossed aside what little pride he had left for a **credit card**?" he raised a brow and Mammon growled. "Shut up Levi! This is ridiculous! And you, human! What're ya thinking, lettin' Levi use you like this? Are you stupid? Go on, say somethin'!" He snapped and Mina took in a deep breath and stood straight, locking eyes with the white haired Avatar of Greed.

"Make a pact with me, Mammon."


	5. Just Do As I Say!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet the main cast! Finally!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVENT UPDATED IN SO LONG!!!! ANYONE OUT THERE?!?!?? ;A; ?

Mammon appeared agitated hearing those words and snatched the human girl up by her wrist. “I ain’t doin’ this cause you asked me! I’m doin’ it cause I want my credit card!” He snapped softly at Mina who sheepishly nodded. “Okay, okay. Um…. What do we do now?” She asked Levi who sighed. “Mammon has to say the oath then you two will be bound.” The third eldest explained while boredly starting to bend the card to Mammon’s displeasure. “Levi you moron! Don’t bend it like that! Fine, fine! I’ll say the stupid words!” Mammon complained and squeezed the girl's thin wrist in his tight grip. 

He took a deep breath and looked her in the eyes. “If we weren’t making a pact I’d sell you to the nearest gambling ring for poker chips.” Mammon huffed and Levi narrowed his eyes. “I am Mammon, Avatar of Greed. I pledge myself to you…. Human.” Levi facepalmed and started rubbing at his eyes. “Mammon, you know you need to use her name!” Leviathan groaned causing his older brother to scoff. “Seriously? It shouldn’t actually matter if I use it or not. Humans only live for about thirty years before they fall over and die.” Mammon responded. Mina felt slightly offended that Mammon thought she would only live until she was thirty. “Wow Mammon, for you to think that…. You must be super old.” It slipped out unintentionally, causing Mina to tense and slap a hand over her mouth. 

Mammon only looked even more agitated and squished her face in his free hand. “You little brat of a human! I should-“ 

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry! You’re squeezing too hard! Stop! Stop!” She wailed feeling his nails creating crescents in her skin. Levi looked at her with a pitied expression, mostly because she’s making a pact with the most difficult demon to deal with. Mammon stared her down with narrowed eyes before freeing her face from his rough grasp. Some of the skin was agitated but Mina deserved it! She called him old! “Mammon, say it right and get it over with.” Leviathan demanded from the sidelines and the older demon sighed. “Fine.” He gave Mina’s wrist another squeeze before taking in a deep breath. “I am Mammon, Avatar of Greed. I pledge myself to you…. Mina Kurohana, that we may be bound by an unbreakable pact,” Mina suddenly felt a slight burning sensation on her upper back as a pale red light glows in Mammon’s palm. She flinched in pain and bit down on her lower lip as the burning proceeded to get stronger and stronger. Is this supposed to happen?! “This I swear to you on both my name as well as the very blood that runs through my veins.” The burning stopped and there was a gust of wind swirling through the room as Mammon let her go.

“There. Now, gimmie my Goldie!” Mammon snatched the credit card away from Leviathan and skittered off to his room with a giant grin. Mina reached towards her right shoulder where the burning was and frowned as Mammon vanished from her sight. “At least it wasn’t my soul.” She was happy there wasn’t any real pain, but still! Ouch! Levi grinned and held up two hands for a high five. “My plan totally worked! Thank you, Himeko-Sama! Now I can get my money back!” He swooned already seeing his shelves stuffed with idol CDs and new figures. The blonde girl cracked a small smile and gently patted her hands against his. “I’m happy I helped! And, you don’t have to keep calling me that.” She giggled and pressed her hands against Levi’s carefully lacing her little fingers around his hands. “Just call me Mina. Himeko is just a stage name.” She tilted her head as her smile only grew wider. Levi’s face erupted in the color pink as he pulled his hands away, hiding his face in them. Was he embarrassed? Did she say something strange? “Th-Th-Thank you for this opportunity! Mina-Sama!” He hollered from behind his hands. He then fled the kitchen with a bright red face, leaving the idol alone in the dimly lit room. 

_ Boys are so strange. _ “.... Well, he called me by my name.” That’s enough excitement for one night! Now is the time to unwind and sleep, she still has to show up for school tomorrow! No skipping! She’s never had a chance to attend school, so she needs to be an example of a good human school girl! Like in the dramas she watched! With that, she filled up a glass with water and carried it up the stairs to her bedroom. For some reason, this all feels like a dream. 

A very fun one!

+______+

At the table Asmodeus erupted into laughter beside Satan. Mina picked at her lizard omelette nervously after drizzling cheese sauce on top of it to hide some of the green animal skin. She isn’t sure how to eat this thing. Even if she doesn’t eat her breakfast, at least she has on the right shoes today! Unfortunately she couldn't be bothered to find plain black socks so she pulled on a pair of thigh highs with small red bows going up the outsides of her legs. “Asmodeus, keep your voice down. It’s still very early and if Mammon hears you he’ll be upset and we won’t hear the end of it.” Satan scolded gently while taking a sip of coffee. Asmodeus rolled his eyes while scrolling through his phone grinning and occasionally striking a pose to take a quick breakfast selfie. “He won’t be awake for a while! He’s really not a morning demon, you know?” He purred while shouldering up to his blond brother to take another picture. “And anyways, how can you NOT laugh after what happened? I mean, this is Mammon, and a human managed to play him like a fiddle and force him into a pact!” Asmodeus laughed some more and motioned across the table to Mina who tried cutting the omelette in half and sticking it in her mouth. It was crunchier than she hoped, but she can’t let herself starve! The taste was odd, like…. Beef and lemons. Satan found it amusing and laughed softly as Asmodeus moved away. “I heard you laugh! You think it’s funny too!” Asmo teased and gently pinched his cheek before returning to his phone. 

Beelzebub was commenting on the ten omelettes he had eaten and moved onto the plate next. “Hey Beel! Calm down you’re biting into your plate again!” Levi cried as the giant started to slow down and pulled a piece of broken porcelain from his mouth. “Anyway,” Asmodeus shifted his eyes onto Mina. “I’m very surprised an average human like you was able to make a pact with Mammon. Especially since you did it this fast.” The fifth brother set his phone face down and rested his elbows on the table, leaning in with a smirk. “I guess they really knew what they were doing when they picked you for the exchange program.” He purred as his eyes flashed a bright pink color. Mina could feel her heart start to race as she swallowed down some of her omelette and glanced away. “It wasn’t something easy, I can’t believe I managed it.” She murmured while looking back up to Asmodeus. Their eyes locked again. Satan nudged the fifth brother roughly with a smile and looked to the idol. “It might’ve been beginner's luck. Forming a pact isn’t something easy, but it’s a great feat.” She should be proud! “I’m just happy I got my money back! Epic win for Leviathan! I should’ve rounded up some random human sooner!” The otaku chimed in feeling happy to have his pockets fuller than before so he can afford a Blu-Ray box set of an anime, including promotional tickets.

Mina wasn’t sure if she was happy about this. Isn’t this similar to slavery? Mammon is bound to her by a pact. Can she free him at all? Mammon gave the money back to Levi so, can she let him go? It’s the polite thing to do, right? “You know, I find it surprising Mina managed to make a pact with Mammon.” Asmodeus added as the girl finished the second half of her breakfast. Her eyes widened as she chewed slowly. “What’s even more surprising is the team-up with Levi that helped make it happen! Don’t you think?” He asked and Levi seemed to turn red in the face. Satan chuckled and glanced in Levi’s direction. “I agree. I’d never thought I’d see the day that a human would win over Levi, but here we are.” He hummed as Levi’s face seemed to start steaming in embarrassment. He even began to sweat! “D-D-Don’t get the wrong idea! It was purely business! Our interests aligned a-and I’m no cheater! I’m completely spoken for! M-M-My one true love is-“

“Cheeseburgers.” Beel added in while Asmo handed over the leftovers of his breakfast to the youngest brother. Levi frowned as his face slowly began to cool. “No Beel, that’s  _ YOUR  _ one true love.” He sighed and the demon inhaled everything from Asmo’s plate. “Mmm, I get hungry just thinking about them.” He sighed lovingly. Asmo giggled and took another quick photo of himself. “You know, with the way things are going the rest of us might find ourselves in a pact with Mina if we aren’t careful! So, Mina,” Asmo brought the attention back to the idol as she sipped away at a glass of water. “If you had a choice to make a pact with someone, who would be next?” He asked with a smirk as his eyes flashed pink again. Her heart sped up nervously as she grabbed the hem of her skirt, pulling it down as she had trouble breaking eye contact with the demon. His eyes made her anxious, but not in a bad or uncomfortable way. More in a…. Dirty way? 

Having a boy look at her like this was kinda nice. 

She looked around the table before her eyes trailed back to Asmodeus. “Maybe…. You?” She offered with a small shrug and Asmo let out a giggle. “I totally get it! I’m not surprised you want me all to yourself and I understand. Believe me, I do. All too well….” He trailed off with a wink and reached out, tilting her chin up with a finger. Her face was growing pink as the color in Asmo’s eyes only brightened. Was this the wrong choice? But, he’s not trying to kill her or anything.... He’s just giving her some attention Mina hadn’t genuinely experienced. 

_ “Humans just can’t help themselves when confronted by someone so beautiful and alluring, can they?”  _ He whispered while leaning in. Mina felt frozen, but not out of fear. Just physically frozen. Was he putting some sort of spell on her?! Her heart felt as if it might stop beating as she felt him close in more and more on her. Her first kiss…. She’s going to have her first kiss! As he grew closer, their noses brushed against each other before Satan slammed his fist onto the table, jolting Asmodeus back in surprise as the table bounced and shifted off of the ground and landed with a loud crash. “Sorry, my coffee was hot. It startled me.” Satan smiled with his apology but it didn’t seem too genuine. Asmo slid down into his seat with knit brows while reaching for his phone. “But the mug is emp-“

“Ghost pains Asmodeus. It was ghost pains.” Satan clarified with a tight smile. Mina was frightened by the slam and grabbed her glass of water, or what was left of it since half of it was splashed out of the cup from the force of the fourth brother's fist.

Asmo then cleared his throat and adjusted his bow tie before smiling at Mina. “What I’m trying to say is you have no chance with me. We aren’t as easy to tame as Mammon is. In fact, I’m offended you think we’re as stupid as that poor excuse of a demon to let that happen to us.” He sighed and Mina frowned, her cheeks puffed up as she brought the glass up to her lips. “But you asked me who I would pick.” She defended and Asmo held up a finger. “That’s not the point-“ A fist collided with Asmo’s temple as Mammon stood behind him in his uniform, shooting death glares at him. “OW! You really struck my beautiful head! Not even LUCIFER is that animalistic Mammon! Why are you so violent?! Were you raised on the streets?!” He shouted while rubbing the sore spot.

Mammon clenched his fist tighter and grit his teeth. “That’s for callin’ me a ‘poor excuse of a demon’ you peabrain!” He snapped. “In fact, I oughta hit all of you for talking bad about me! Y’all think you’re so great!” The demon barked and grabbed a lizard omelette with his bare hand and bit into it, walking around the table to his seat. Satan sighed and shook his head with a frown. “It’s not that we think we’re ‘so great’ Mammon.” The blond quoted with his fingers. “No not at all, we just think you’re a complete and utter fool.” Asmodeus added in while opening a compact to look at the forming bruise on the side of his head. With a tousle of his hair it was hidden! Perfect! “Hey that’s even worse! Don’t treat me like I’m stupid!” Mammon demanded while finishing the omelette angrily.

Satan rolled his eyes and slowly stood from the table. “I’m afraid that’s the one thing that’s not going to change.” Asmodeus followed him with standing and grabbed a high end brand of purse off of his chair, slinging it elegantly over his shoulder. “Nope.” Beel nodded while eating a bowl of cheese sauce. “This right here is delicious too….” Levi shoved a finger into Mammon’s cheek with a devious expression as the second oldest demon only appeared more and more agitated. “Serves you right Mammon! Lol!” He sang and Mammon grabbed his arm, bending it back until Levi cried for Mercy. “I hate every last one of you, and this wouldn’t have happened if not for that bastard  **_Lucifer_ ** ! He STOLE my credit card! My Goldie! Kidnapped her against her will and threw her in the freezer!” Mammon wailed and Levi flinched with disgust. “Don’t talk about your credit card like it’s a person. It’s gross.” The third oldest commented and Asmo chimed in while applying lip gloss. “Yeah, it really is Mammon.” Mammon growled and shot up from his chair. “Shut up, both of ya!” He pointed them out and slammed the chair against the table. “Also I can’t believe when he said he froze the card he literally meant it: I mean, was that some kind of dad joke? If so that was awfully lame.” Mammon laughed and Mina looked away. She thought it was a nice play on words. And dad jokes can be funny! 

Lucifer entered silently as Mammon kept spouting off. The other brothers watched silent as Asmo slowly stopped applying gloss to watch the scene unfold. “Eh, I guess I should’ve expected something like that out of him. I mean he’s pretty old, he may not be a dad but I guess I shouldn’t be surprised he’s a fan of dad jokes.” Mammon shrugged nonchalantly and let out a laugh as Lucifer cleared his throat from behind Mammon, taking a turn to laugh next. Mina slowly stood from the table with her water and moved away, seeing the scene unfold before her. Asmo was already recording with Satan glued to his side looking amused. Mammon shouldn’t have talked bad about Lucifer. It’s just bad karma circling back to him!

+______+

As Mina walked along the dark path with Mammon, he held her wrist tightly in his grip. He was rubbing at his head with his other hand while grumbling to himself about Lucifer and his stupid crush on Diavolo. “Ever since you got here human it’s been nothing but trouble for me.” Mammon snapped while whipping his head back at Mina who adjusted her school bag straps on her shoulders. She blinked feeling the pierce of his deep blue eyes and wondered if she really was causing him trouble or if this was something he was just doing on his own. “Just so we’re clear and have an understanding: I didn’t make that pact with you because I wanted to, and I ain’t happy about it! I did it because of my credit card- my baby Goldie!” He barked again causing her to flinch. Hearing him talk about the card like a person was a little weird. But, as long as he was happy she wouldn't press him on it. “And if you end up getting eaten by a demon here at RAD, don’t blame me, ‘ _ cause I don’t give a damn. _ ” He snarled and pulled her along roughly as they stepped closer to the campus and he let go of her to walk on her own. 

Mina puffed her cheeks with a frown while trying to keep up with Mammon who seemed to be trying to avoid her now. “M-Mammon wait!” She called out trying to grab onto him. “Don’t go thinking you’re all great or anything just because we made some stupid pact,” He snapped as his legs seemed to slow, allowing Mina to catch up to him.  _ “Human.” _ He growled as Mina gripped onto his coat sleeve with a shy expression. Was he really that upset with her? “Being in a pact with me isn’t going to kill you…. I just need you to walk to school with me! And, be nice to me a little more! And- And….” The idol trailed off as Mammon glared down at her. She suddenly had an expression that carried confidence and her mix matched eyes lit up. “And I would really like it, if you could call me by my name.” She swallowed nervously and gently tugged on his sleeve. “Not ‘human’ or any other generic name…. But my name…. Please?” She asked hopeful that he would comply and took an inch closer. 

Mammon’s expression softened as he turned up his nose and started pulling her along. “Hmph, sounds like you’re actually startin’ to learn some manners.” Mina felt something similar to a weight being lifted from her chest as she started to develop a small smile. “Well, since you asked nicely, I guess I can’t really say no. All right, I’ll call you by your name….” Towards the end he sounded amused as he stopped walking and whipped around to flick her in the head. “Hah! Just kiddin’! Did you really think that was going to work on me?” He laughed as Mina yipped in pain, clasping her hands over the spot Mammon flicked. “Idiot.” He snickered, making tears prick in the idol's eyes. Mammon isn’t cute at all! He’s just straight up mean! A meanie mean meanie! “You expect ME, the Great Mammon to call you by your name? You? A lowly human?” Mammon started walking again as Mina rubbed at her eyes, following behind him but not as close as she was before. 

“Come back and ask me in another million years and maybe I’ll consider it!” He barked with a smirk while starting to walk faster, peeking back to see if she was keeping up with him. Her face had grown red as she continued on the walk. But she wasn’t trying to keep up. “You better learn your place, ‘cause if you keep sayin’ stuff like that, I swear I’ll make you my next meal. Startin’ at your head and workin’ my way down.” Mammon sang while appearing to slow down. He glanced back at her once again to see she was looking at the ground and stopped with a scowl. “Eh? What’s wrong? Am I  **_that_ ** intimidating? Do I frighten you?” He asked, sounding concerned. Mina didn’t answer, but instead looked away from him with a small sniffle. Mammon rolled his eyes and started to approach with his hands in his pockets. “Then, listen, If you stop talkin’ back and just do what I tell ya, then things won’t be so bad for-” 

“Stay!” 

Mina shouted while holding her hands out with wide eyes. He’s trying to trick her so he can eat her, right?! He’s going to turn her head into a ramen bowl! She squeezed her eyes shut hearing Mammon grunt and peeled them back open seeing his confused face. “Wh-What’s goin’ on? I-I can’t move!” He gasped, then narrowed his eyes in Mina’s direction. “What’d you do to me?! Is this some kind of magic trick?!” He barked in demand of an answer as Mina lowered her hands and took a small step closer. “Listen up, h…. Hu…. Huma….” Each time he attempted to refer to the girl as a ‘human’ the word died within his throat.

The blonde felt a strange sense of glee seeing and hearing Mammon struggle to call her a human. _ “Mina.”  _ He breathed out making the girl’s heart flutter. “You said it! And it didn’t sound mean!” She cheered while pointing at Mammon excitedly. “Say it again! Say my name! Please!” She begged excitedly while bouncing up and down. “M-Mina….” Mammon grumbled with grit teeth. “Again please!” She beamed. “Mina.”

“With a smile!”

“Mina.”

“Now with a stern tone!”

“Mina.”

“Now in a tired voice!”

“Miiiiinaaaaa.” 

The girl felt a bubble in her chest as she bounced around excitedly. Mammon however was extremely displeased in the outcome. There were other demons around, taking in the sight of him being ordered around by some tiny human girl. “Alright listen up! You may control my body, but not my mind! I’m my own boss, and I always will be! Don’t you ever forget that!” He barked but the idol wasn’t really listening. She was just happy to hear Mammon call her by her name. It sounded nice coming from him. “Alright! Now, off to school!” She purred and Mammon growled. “Were you even listening to me Hu- Mina! No! H…. Mina! Mina my boss! No, Your Majesty Mina!” Mammon complained the rest of the walk while following behind the tiny blonde. 

This pact might actually be a great idea! 

+_______________+

As Mina entered the first class she heard two demons gossiping nearby. They spoke on how she forged a pact with Mammon and how strange it was. It didn’t really bother her or anything. As long as no one planned to eat her fingers or roast her over a spit then she doesn’t care! As an idol, rumors are something you’ll hear all the time. About yourself, or someone else in the industry! As the bell rang the large demon in red appeared with Lucifer and a new face. The other demon was dressed in the school's uniform but took on more of a butler's appearance. He stood very close to Diavolo while looking over the human girl with a blank expression. It was a little intimidating. “Ms. Kurohana! I cannot believe you managed to forge a pact with Mammon. That’s no small feat! And what’s more, you did it in such a short time.” Diavolo praised her with a large grin as a few students trickled into the classroom.

The new demon nodded in agreement with the Devildom prince. “I suppose it stands proof that you chose well to bring this human here, Lord Diavolo.” He purred and motioned to Mina with a white gloved hand. The idol blinked a few times before deciding to pop the question she’s been meaning to ask. “Mmm…. Who are you?” She blurted out while slowly placing her bag in her seat in order to properly investigate this man. 

Her eyes remained trained on this new face as he reached towards his chin. “Ah yes, pardon me. I suppose we haven’t met before, have we?” He asked with a small head tilt. A long piece of turquoise hair drifted to the side and Mina felt uneasy. What a strange man, she’s sure she would remember him. “I don’t think we have…. It’s nice to meet you though.” She gave a small bow and looked up at him. “My name is Barbatos. I apologize for not introducing myself sooner.” His expression remained the same as his head returned to the upright position. What a peculiar man! 

“I have the honor of serving as steward to Lord Diavolo. Pleased to make your acquaintance.” She could see a microscopic grin form on his face before vanishing as quickly as it appeared. “Likewise, seems like a fun job.” She grinned wondering what it would be like to clean up a castle and work there. Oh! And she could dress as a cute girly butler! The maid dress seems too inconvenient. “Barbatos here is a smart and talented individual, so much so that I wish I could trade a certain idiot brother of mine for him instead.” Lucifer chimed in while folding his arms across his chest. Barbatos grunted and shook his head with the same blank expression he had before. “Well, as for your brother, in the human world, it is sometimes said that a truly wise man does not flaunt his talents. He keeps them secret.” The butler seemed to be doing his best to stick up for Mammon. 

How surprising! ‘Yes, but then again, an incompetent fool doesn’t actually have any talents to begin with.”  _ Yikes. _ Mina felt a frown form on her face. Lucifer is so hard on Mammon. Maybe it’s to whip him into shape but, it seems like a bit much. “Well  _ I’ve  _ heard the most thick-headed child is the cutest!” Diavolo stepped in and Mina nodded in silent agreement. Although she was mad at Mammon earlier, his boyish charms were very cute. He’s a big dummy she wouldn’t mind holding hands with on the walk to and from school with. As Lucifer was starting to retort the statement there was a new voice joining in. “Ah, but I noticed that you didn’t deny the part about him being cute, did you?” He chimed as Mina turned to look at who the voice belonged to. A tall and slim man wearing a black bodysuit and gloves, white pants, shoes and a shawl appeared with a gin. His espresso colored hair bounced as he joined the small circle. “If I might offer my own opinion, out of you seven brothers,  **_you’re_ ** without a doubt the most troublesome,” His light blue eyes trained on the black haired demon as he rested a hand on his hip. “Lucifer.” 

Mina was no longer following the conversation after hearing Lucifer refer to this man as ‘Simeon’. She was…. Admiring the view. A much smaller boy appeared with blond hair and a white outfit to join in angrily. He was holding onto Simeon’s pant leg while attempting to fight with Lucifer. Mina thought he was cute, cute enough to smother in affection! Like a big sister, or a mom. “Allow me to introduce you, Ms. Kurohana.” Diavolo snapped her attention away from Simeon and his exposed hip bones and over to Diavolo. “Y-Yes! Okay.” She squeaked causing the man with brown skin to laugh. Diavolo smiled and motions to Simeon with a grin. “This is Simeon. He’s an exchange student from the Celestial Realm. Which is to say, he’s an angel.” The prince explained and Mina nodded in understanding. Although this man was showing off a lot more skin than she would imagine an angel sharing she offered a small bow. “M-Mina Kurohana…. It’s nice to meet you….” She offered a shy intro with pink cheeks. Lucifer raised a quizzical brow at her current state. 

“Well hello Mina, I’ve heard a lot of rumors.” He chirped and the girl looked away sheepishly. “They spread like wildfire, but, it’s nothing I’m not used to.” She nervously giggled while gripping at the hem of her skirt. Diavolo then motioned a hand to the tiny boy attached to Simeon’s leg with a more puzzled expression. “And this here is Luke! Let’s see…. You’re a…. Chihuahua, was it? Or are you an angel too?” He asked, seeming genuine as the boy's face exploded in a frustrated shade of red. “Wh- Diavolo, now YOU’RE getting in on the act too?!” He wailed with a pouted face Mina wanted to squeeze in her hands. He’s so cute! “I’m NOT a chihuahua! I’m an angel!” He defended quickly and Mina moved her hands to fold in front of her chest. The statement was completely correct! He’s the most adorable angel to ever exist! 

As the boy started throwing a small fit Simeon stepped in to calm him down before he developed premature wrinkles on his forehead. “This is why people refer to you as a Chihuahua.” Lucifer teased and Luke once again became agitated. “The only one who calls me that is YOU Lucifer!” Luke snapped as Barbatos quickly stepped in with his blank face and monotone voice. “It’s nearly time for the first bell to sound.” Simeon perked up and gently took Luke’s hand to pull him away from Lucifer. “Yes you’re right. I apologize for any trouble we’ve caused Mina.” Simeon apologized for Luke’s mildly aggressive behavior with a grin. 

The blonde girl grew flustered and shook her head waving her hands as well with her own smile forming. “No, no! You didn’t do anything at all!” She assured him and Simeon seemed to snicker. “In any event,” Diavolo placed a large hand on her shoulder happily. “I’m relieved to see that things seem to be going well for you here.” He lifted the hand and Mina seemed to feel relaxed. The demons aren’t as bad like in horror movies or on TV. They’re just as nice as the angels. “Mina” Lucifer called out to her with his arms crossed and a smirk across his face. “Look after Mammon for me, would you?” He asked and she let out a small laugh. “Yes sir, I’ll do my best.” The small group trailed out of the classroom, except Luke who broke away from Simeon for a moment. Was he coming to give her a hug? Maybe say something cute? Maybe both?! 

But his expression seemed very serious. Very unfitting for such a small child. “Never trust….” His tone was soft as his bright blue eyes were hidden under his ash blond hair. “Hm? Luke, what did you say?” She asked and crouched so they could be eye to eye. “Hey! Don’t crouch like an adult listening to a child! You don’t need to come to my level! I’m not a kid!” He wailed and Mina could feel a fuzziness growing in her heart. The child who wants to grow up quickly is always a cute trope! “Sorry, sorry, it feels impolite to look down on you.” She apologized as Luke clenched his little fists. Mina was growing a desperate need to squeeze him like a little stuffed animal but chose to refrain. Luke wants to be taken seriously right now! 

_ “Never trust a demon.”  _ Luke stated and Mina’s feelings of fuzziness melted away. “Huh?” Hearing something like that come out of Luke surprised her. “Especially when that demon is Lucifer.” Luke expressed seriously and Mina started to frown. “I’m sure he was only picking on you earlier, I’ll ask him to apologize.” It might not work but if it’ll make Luke feel better then she’s more than willing to do it! “No, Listen to me.” He demanded gently while reaching out towards Mina, undoing and re-fixing her white tie. “He’s a monster and a brute. He’s uncivilized, immoral, and… And also….” He trailed off while looping the fabric and pulling it up to Mina’s shirt collar properly. “And also a sadist?” She added on softly with a small sigh. “Yes exactly!” Luke gasped while neatly tucking her tie back into her coat. “He’s the most sadistic of sadists!” 

The little angel took a small step away and looked away with a hopeless expression on his face. “I was against this from the beginning. What are they thinking, bringing humans to the Devildom as exchange students?” He sighed as the bell began to ring “So, you’ve been warned. You get what I’m saying, right?” Mina wasn’t sure if she agreed with him though. Nothing too awful has happened yet. “Luke-” Before she could finish he already turned to leave. “Goodbye Mina.” He hummed as his little white boots clicked across the floor. Mina moved from her crouch to stand and slid back into her seat with a frown. 

Maybe she’ll take a little more consideration into what Luke told her. It might save her someday.


	6. School Days Run Long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's make friends, take a nap, and eat lunch! Then deal with a wardrobe issue!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA I'm back!! I like to think that Mammon is the type of tsundere who's definitely building up courage to hold your hand by using snacks to get to the heart!! And he's right!!

Mina sat quietly at her table with another demon girl and quietly took notes. She quickly discovered that she had at least one of the demon brothers in all of her classes. Probably to keep an eye on her and make sure she wouldn’t get eaten. Maybe it was simply a coincidence? She was also surprised by all the stationary she was given in her school bag. She didn’t know where or who it came from, but this morning she woke up and it was planted outside her door with a note saying it was for her. 

Cute pink notebooks, pens and pencils with fluffy toppers or little animals wrapped around them, erasers telling her it’s okay to make mistakes, white-out, pastel highlighters, and even decorative tape! She planned to ask Lucifer where everything came from but hadn’t found time to do so during class. And it feels disingenuous to text him a thank you for the supplies. However, she did need to text Diavolo before she had a wardrobe malfunction during school hours. 

It was far more embarrassing to tell a man her chest was going to explode from out of her shirt and be completely serious about it than it was with a fellow woman. Once the lesson was finished and the students were given free time to work or study she pulled up her phone and quickly began to text the prince. 

\---

**[Mina]:** Diavolo! Please text me back once you are free!  Σ(°△°|||)︴It’s a serious emergency! Seriously serious!

\---

Mina left the texting app open while continuing to add notes into her notebook from the chalkboard at the front of the room. It wasn’t long before her phone made a soft ping noise and ripped her attention away from her work.

\---

**[Diavolo]:** Σ(°△°|||)︴Σ(°△°|||)︴Are you being eaten Ms. Kurohana?!

—-

The blonde looked wide eyed at the phone while quickly responding.

\---

**[Mina]:** No! I don’t think I’d be able to text you if that was happening. ꒰✘Д✘◍꒱ I need to talk about my uniform! ｡ﾟ(ﾟ´Д｀ﾟ)ﾟ｡

**[Diavolo]:** What about it? When I came and saw you it seemed perfectly fine! Was my assumption wrong?

\---

Mina started to muster up the strength to explain that sometimes not everything can be seen with the naked eye. At least she didn’t have to tell him face to face. She isn’t sure if she could handle doing that. 

\---

**[Mina]:** It’s just a little small! I just need a bigger size, maybe a longer skirt? Or pants! I’m not really used to wearing skirts so it feels small. Σ੧(❛□❛✿)

\---

Diavolo didn’t respond as quickly as he was before, causing Mina to frown. After a few minutes of waiting, she broke her attention away from her phone and back to her notebook. Surprisingly enough she was all caught up with her work and didn’t actually have anything to do. To pass the time she started to add small drawings in the corners with a pen and would glaze over them with a highlighter. Once the corners were filled with ribbons, assorted human world bugs, the sun and a few clouds she closed the notebook and glanced around the room. She noticed Asmodeus a few rows away starting to apply lip gloss while scrolling through his phone, with Beelzebub digging through his older brother's bag for a snack. Maybe another pack of gum? The thought made her snort as the bell rang, signaling that the class had ended and it was time for the next period. Mina stood slowly and collected her things wondering if maybe Diavolo grew busy towards the end of class until feeling a strange hand brush lightly against her side. A demon passed her with a soft laugh as he talked amongst his friends as they left the classroom. 

_ “She felt soft. That means she’s super chewy right?”  _

The sentence made her blood run cold as she gripped her bag tightly in her hands. Should she mention something happened to Lucifer? She doubts Mammon would care if she told him someone planned to eat her. Maybe sucking it up would be the best course of action. She waited until most of the demons left the class before trailing out next. A few students seemed to be watching her as she walked down the hallway with intrigue, disgust, or hunger. It was uncomfortable but Mina just silently hoped that one day she’ll get used to it. Or maybe the other students will get used to her enough to ignore her. If she lives that long. 

The idol climbed the stairs feeling a sudden buzz erupt from her bag. She pulled out her 3D and felt her heart jump seeing Diavolo’s name appear on the screen. Did he see her message?! She swiped the green circle with her thumb and raised the phone to her ear, continuing to climb the steps. “Hello? Lord Diavolo?” She spoke curiously while pausing at the top and looking around for the correct classroom. 

_ “Ms. Kurohana! Thank you for answering. It was much easier to call you than to text concerning your problem!” _

Diavolo let out a hearty laugh and Mina couldn’t help but smile. “Thank you for calling. It’s not a super big deal or anything but, I’m worried that my skirt is a bit short and my shirt is tight. You can’t tell from under my coat so…. It’s nothing too bad.” Her tone grew soft through her explanation as she felt embarrassed. It didn’t feel the same as telling a costume designer the measurements felt off. Diavolo had the power to turn her head into a walnut if he pleased, maybe that’s what made her nervous. 

_ “Are you sure? We did our best to guess your size. You aren’t that big so we assumed that a size small would fit you!”  _

The prince’s tone was sincere on the other side of the phone as Mina let out a sigh. “A small…. Am I really that short?” She didn’t feel offended, but she had noticed that coming to the Devildom made her feel small compared to other people walking around. 

_ “If you are unsatisfied with your uniform then please come by the student council room after school! We’ll have a small fashion show to see what works better!”  _

__ Diavolo offered cheerfully and Mina nodded with a small smile as she approached the classroom door. “Thank you Lord Diavolo! I’ll definitely make it up to you!” She chirped while smoothing out the back of her skirt. There was another hearty laugh from Diavolo’s end. 

“ _ Don’t concern yourself with such things! It is my fault for not getting it right the first time.”  _

He assured that all was well as the bell rang, and Mina rushed into the class with a gasp. 

_ “I’ll have Lucifer bring you to the student council room after school! I’ll see you soon! Goodbye!”  _

The idol didn’t have a chance to properly say goodbye before the prince hung up. She’ll just text it to him instead. She found herself seated beside a demon girl with mocha skin, glittering grey eyes and bright pastel blue hair, pulled up into two afro puffs. She seemed to glance over at Mina a few times as the lesson began and a smile curled up on her face. “Heyyyyy.” She hummed quietly while shouldering up to the girl. Mina pulled out her notebook feeling both confused and nervous. 

“Um…. Heyyyy?” It’s good to respond! And this girl doesn’t seem malicious! The demon grinned as Mina responded and pulled out a pen covered in cat paws. “Don’t be so nervous! I don’t plan on eating you. Just getting some info!” The demon assured while placing a hand over the blonde’s. Her fingernails were painted a pale pink; sharpened like claws, and have small gems near the top of her cuticles. 

Mina has decided this girl is cute!  _ Extremely _ cute! Her cheeks flushed and she seemed to inch closer to the demon. The human girl feared being too trusting but, maybe it’s okay around a fellow lady! Nothing  _ terrible _ has happened yet. “Is this like an interview?” Mina asked as the other girl nodded, her sharp nails gently tapping over the blonde’s hand. “Absolutely. I work on the RAD Newspaper and literally EVERYONE wants a piece of you.” She explained softly while sliding a black notebook across the table. The front of it was a little scratched up and had what appeared to be nail polish swatches on the front. 

Mina felt the demon's hand leave hers as she flipped open the notebook to a blank page. “Any questions before we start?” She asked Mina who then nodded. “What’s your name?” The demon girl blinked a few times and bumped her shoulder into Mina’s. “I’m Aeshma.”

+______+

The entire class was spent between the girls doing interview questions, some Mina was too shy to answer. “Is it lonely being the only girl human here?” Aeshma asked next as the page was growing full with black ink and small notes in swirly cursive writing. Mina looked away in thought wondering if she truly felt lonely. “I don’t think so. It feels like how I felt at my job in the human world.” She laughed softly, starting to remember something from a long time ago. 

_ “You’re always surrounded by people. There’s no way you could ever feel lonely!” Mina’s manager cheered while fixing a large flower clip in the little girl's long flowing hair. “You don’t know what loneliness is.” _

Mina started to frown as she glanced up, her gaze meeting Aeshma’s. “It is a little strange I’m not sharing a house with any girls.” She added on quickly remembering that she was the only female in the House of Lamentation. Aeshma wrote quickly and nodded, tapping her pen against the paper. “That sounds tough, but it’s every girl and occasional boy's dream to stay the night in that house. And you get to live there for a full year.” She chirped up with a devious expression. “Which brings me to my next question….” She trailed off and cupped her hand near Mina’s ear, glancing around before lowering her voice to a whisper. 

_ “Which brother do you think is the cutest?” _

Mina’s face exploded with color as she jerked away in surprise. What an embarrassing question! The cutest brother?! None of them! She has to live with them and that might make things weird on her! Aeshma held a finger to her lips with a small wink. “I won’t tell anyone, this is just me wanting to be nosey.” She assured and set the pen on the notebook, clasping her hands together. “I’ll tell you who I think is the cutest.” The demon offered sweetly as Mina covered her cheeks with her chilled hands. “.... Who?” The blonde was curious to know. Maybe she could put in a good word for Aeshma! The demon girl leaned back with a small smile. Although her skin was darker in tone compared to the blonde’s, there was still a hint of flush in her face. “Satan…. I think out of all of the brothers he’s the cutest.” She whispered sheepishly and nudged Mina with her elbow. “Now you HAVE to tell me! And, don’t tell Satan! I don’t want him to know!” Mina felt herself relax with a smile of her own and bumped her knee against the other girls. “Well,” She lowered her voice and glanced around the room, noticing Mammon towards the back falling asleep with his head propped up on his hand. “Mammon is a little rough…. But I think he’s cute…. And, Asmodeus….” She thinks Mammon has a cute boyish charm that a proper school girl would fall in love with! Asmodeus on the other hand was a proper flirt, giving her little heart a tug in the right places.

Aeshma shook her head with a grin and shrugged. “I understand Asmodeus but, Mammon? You know he’s a kleptomaniac?” The demon warned and Mina nodded looking bashful. “When he’s not being bad, he’s really cute….” Aeshma seemed to smirk and gently knocked her knee against Mina’s. “When you word it like  _ that  _ I can see it.” She swooned softly glancing back towards Mammon who sneezed himself awake. The two girls couldn’t help but giggle as they spent the class quietly chatting amongst themselves and trading phone numbers. Mina hadn’t expected to make a friend this quickly during her stay, an enemy seemed more likely. “Hey, hey, are you busy after school today? If not then come with me to get your nails done.” Aeshma sang as the bell rang and she stood while sliding her belongings into her school bag. 

Mina widened her eyes at the offer. Is this like in the dramas she watched?! Friends getting their nails done at the salon?! “I-I have to get my uniform adjusted but, I’m free!” She answered quickly as the students started to trail out of the room. Aeshma flashed her a toothy grin and waved happily as she turned towards the door. “I’ll wait for you at the entrance gate then! Just text me okay?” She asked and the idol nodded quickly. “Y-Yeah! I’ll see you after school!” She beamed while tucking her pencils into her bag as Aeshma left with another wave. Mina felt an almost overwhelming sense of joy as she quickly headed towards the door, only to have her collar grabbed from behind.

It choked her for a moment as a large hand pressed against her face. “Hey, dummy Mina! Whatcha doin’ makin’ plans like I don’t have to escort you everywhere? You realize if I go home without you that’s my ass right?” The voice belonged to Mammon causing Mina to pout. “I’m just going to the nail salon after school.” She huffed and peeled Mammon’s hand from her face feeling agitated. “Well, did you consider what  _ I  _ might need to do after school other than babysit you?” Mammon asked as Mina walked towards the door, he kept close behind with a scowl. “Well, you don’t need to follow me. I’ll let Lucifer know I’m going to get my nails done.” Mina waved her hand dismissively with a frown while heading towards her next class. “No you aren’t! You’re going back to the house!” Mammon stepped in front of her and placed a hand roughly on her head. 

“You’re so damn naïve it pisses me off! That girl probably wants to take you to a dark alley and eat you!” He snapped and the blonde quickly shoved his hand away. “No she doesn’t! Don’t be weird Mammon, and you can’t tell me what to do!” She huffed walking around him angrily. “I’m going and-“ She didn’t get far as her breath was stolen from her throat as she was yanked back by her coat collar once again. 

**_“YOU AIN’T GOIN’.”_ **

Mammon roared, his voice loud enough to echo through the halls causing eyes to wander in their direction. Aeshma seemed to peek her head out of a classroom with a frown seeing Mammon gripping tightly to Mina’s collar, lifting her slightly so only the tips of her toes were able to touch the floor. The idol noticed as her head slipped back into the room and felt her face grow red. She struggled to free herself as Mammon had dropped her back on her feet and was already yanking her down the hall by her wrist. A familiar feeling, but it felt frustrating. He can’t just keep her from going for no reason. She’ll just go anyways. He had to do what she says right? So, she’ll just tell him to let her go to the nail salon. It’s easy! …. In her mind it is. 

She was silent as she was pulled down the stairs to her next class and yanked into the room. She glanced back at Mammon with narrowed eyes and red cheeks. He looked down at her with knit brows before sighing and pulled her into the seat beside him. She didn’t want to sit here right now! She’s pissed off at him! The air between them felt tense, but it’s all Mammon’s fault! She’s not being naïve…. Mammon is just being a drama queen! The tan colored demon seemed to look over a few times at the human girl before slumping down in his chair with a scowl. Mina quickly pulled out her notebook and a pink pen with a fuzzy yellow bear head topper and began to draw in the corners to distract herself. 

As the bell rang and class went on she would occasionally peak over at Mammon who sat with his arms crossed as he began to doze off in his seat. The idol frowned and moved closer, gently bumping her knee against his. It startled him for a moment causing his eyes to flicker open, but closed just as quickly. How hopeless…. Mina was still upset at him for him saying she can’t go and get her nails done, and almost strangling her. But she didn’t have the heart to wake him up. If he wanted to sleep then she wouldn't bug him. He'll probably throw a fit or complain. Maybe squeeze her face again. As she took notes and class droned on she also grew drowsy. Maybe all the morning excitement wore her out or maybe it's Mammon sleeping beside her is what's making her drowsy. She’s caught up so far in her notes, maybe a quick nap is okay? She moved her notebook to the side and set down her pen, letting her eyes drift shut as she rested her hands in her palms. 

_ This was nice…. Just relaxing…. It’s…. Different…. _

_ A good different….  _

+__________+

_ “Himeko! You can’t eat all of that!” The blonde whipped her head around to her manager who came stomping over in her heels. The young girl's mouth was smeared in green frosting as chocolate crumbs trailed down the front of her red gown. In her hands was her fourth chocolate Christmas cupcake. This particular one had snowman sprinkles on top of it! Mina just had to eat it! “Why? The lady said I could have one.” She asked and pointed in the direction of a large table beside a large Christmas tree, seating many elderly people with a hand stained in old green frosting from her previous treats. "Yes! One! Not four!” The food was snatched away and tossed into a trash can as the manager pulled out a wet wipe from her purse, rubbing furiously at the girl's mouth and brushed at the front of her dress with her free hand. “You eat like a two year old…. Girls gain weight faster than boys you know, you can’t eat all these. You need to watch what you eat!” The manager snapped and Mina seemed to frown. Did that mean if she ate more cupcakes she’d get fat?! Like a whale?! _

_ Good thing her manager was there to keep that from happening. The woman then fixed the young girl's ponytail with a large poinsettia flower clip and pulled on a long white ribbon on the back of Mina’s gown. “You’re nine years old now. Hold yourself with more respect Himeko.” The woman sighed and the blonde nodded apologetically. “The dresses are just weird and itchy. And my feet hurt.” She mumbled her discontent under her breath. She wanted to wear a red velvet suit with white gloves and fancy shoes, but it wasn’t the ‘girls brand’ according to her manager. She had to wear this stupid…. itchy…. dress and this stupid…. stinky…. flower in her hair and wear a pair of stupid…. ugly…. heels. She didn’t even want to be here on Christmas Eve with all these strangers.  _

_ She wanted to be with her grandparents. Playing in the snow on their farm. Feeding the chickens and picking up the eggs. Petting the cows…. Waiting for Santa on the couch until she fell asleep. This isn’t fun at all…. “When do I get to go home again?” She asked her manager who held a finger to the girls face as she answered a phone call. Mina hated that. She didn’t want to be here in the first place. This is stupid. _

_ She wants to go home. _

_ +______________+ _

As Mina’s eyes fluttered open slowly she found herself at the table beside Mammon. The room was dim and completely empty other than the two of them remaining. The demon was slurping down a large bowl of instant noodles, they had a chicken creature with two heads set ablaze on the side reading ‘MEGA HOT’ in bold red letters. Mammon looked over and blinked, setting his chopsticks aside with a sigh. “Ah, finally.” He hummed and Mina rubbed at her eyes with the backs of her hands. “How long was I asleep?” She asked with a small yawn. 

Mammon looked up in thought. “Well, you ended up sleeping through the whole class and I didn’t want to bother moving ya. So…. Now we’re eatin’ lunch in here.” He explained and placed a plastic grocery bag on the table and poked at the outside. Mina frowned hearing that and squinted her eyes. “I thought we had four classes before lunch, not three.” Mammon looked away from her and he grunted. “Like I said, I ain’t wanna move ya.” And he didn’t want to abandon her either.

“Go on. I didn’t know what you liked so I grabbed whatever.” He waved his hand dismissively as Mina sluggishly dug through the bag, pulling out a packaged sandwich with ‘roach gut filling’. Gross. There was a black fruit bread made with Devil's Spit Berries that’ve marinated for 423 years, a salad made with fried bat as the meat, a box of dried lizard heads, a Chupacabra shake, a cursed banana juice box, another sandwich with scorpions and fried cheese, and a bowl of instant ramen…. MEGA HOT! 

She decided that the fruit spit bread and the noodles were the most edible thing right now. But her dream had spoiled a bit of her appetite. Of course, not enough to skip out on free noodles. “.... Where should I cook these?” She asked curiously while holding up the bowl of noodles for him to see. Mammon rolled his eyes, flicking at the bowl with his pointer and thumb. “There. Now eat and shush.” The noodles grew warm in the girls hands causing her to explode in surprise and peeled back the lid. Steam poured out along with the strong smell of peppers. 

Mina never did well with spicy food, but she can’t let them go to waste! “Thank you Mammon.” She bowed her head with a small grin as he passed her a pack of disposable chopsticks. “You’re welcome Mina.” He answered softly while going back to slurping away on his noodles. Hearing him say her name so casually made her heart race as she pulled her chopsticks apart. They didn’t break perfectly, but it didn’t bother her. She was replaying his thank you over and over in her head now. She didn’t realize she was staring at him until the pair locked eyes and he reached over to push on her face. “Eat. Or it’ll get cold.” He warned and she grunted. “Okay, okay…. I’m eating.” She grumbled and slowly began to eat, taking two slurps before erupting into a coughing fit and searched for the banana juice.

Mammon began to laugh seeing her face grow red from the spiciness and a noodle went through his mouth and dangled out of his nose. Then it was Mina’s turn to laugh. "That's what you get for laughing at me!" She squealed feeling her sides start to ache as Mammon pulled the noodle from his nose and grabbed her in a headlock, dangling it over her face. "Apologize or I'll make you eat it!" He warned playfully and she kicked her legs with a laugh, squeezing her mouth shut and turning her head as Mammon let it glide over her cheek before slurping it up. "Eeeeeew! Mammon that's so nasty!" She groaned as he freed her and he shrugged. "It was going to end up eaten either way." He grinned and squashed her face in his hands. "Be happy I didn't make _you_ eat it brat." He threatened jokingly as she picked up the fruit bread with a smile. "Thank you, oh merciful Mammon." She chirped while breaking off a piece of black bread, smelling the sweetness of the fruit. At least it wasn't spicy. She tasted a piece and her face lit up in surprise. For it to have such a fancy name it tastes just like blackberries. She then broke off another piece and held it out to Mammon, expecting him to take it from her.

And he did. Just not in a way she expected. As it was offered to him, he leaned over with his hands still squishing her face and locked eyes with her as he took the bread from her by biting it between his teeth. He nipped lightly at her fingers as he chewed slowly and frowned. "Too sweet." He grumbled and freed her face, looking Mina over with a raised brow. ".... You look like you might pass out Mina." He teased as her face had exploded in a bright red color, she was stunned while holding the black bread in her hands. "Sh.... Shut up!" She snapped and hid her face, hearing Mammon start to struggle trying to speak.

At least the tension between them from earlier was gone.

+______+

As the school day came to an end Mina received a text from Aeshma saying that they can reschedule their nail day! She doesn’t mind. The idol would be sure to make it up to her as she left her final class with Lucifer. She held her bag tightly in her hand as she walked beside the tall demon nervously. She didn’t remember being this physically close to him, his presence was extremely taxing. It must be his pride as a student council member.

Of course that was a good thing! But, not too much pride. As they walked quietly beside each other Mina would brush against him upon seeing unfamiliar demons. At times like this she wished Mammon would grab her wrist. The human girl felt his eyes land on her as she kept her gaze ahead, wondering where the student council room was located. “So, I heard you skipped class with Mammon today. Is that true?” He asked and the blonde winced, slowly glancing up at him. “I dozed off and he didn’t wake me up. It wasn’t on purpose.” She defended quickly as they turned a corner and headed down a long hall. “I wouldn’t skip on purpose.” She spoke honestly as Lucifer nodded along while he listened. “I see. Well, don’t make a habit of ‘dozing off’ either. Especially around Mammon. He might rob you next.” Lucifer warned and Mina nodded quickly in understanding. 

“R-Right…. Sorry….” She apologized feeling unsure about Mammon pickpocketing her. It’s not like she has any money right now anyways. It only took five steps for Mina to notice Lucifer slowed to a stop. “Um, Lucifer?” She called out to him feeling confused as she turned around to face him. Did she say something wrong? Maybe he didn’t hear her? She felt worried now that she said something wrong.

She noticed the demon's eyes seemed to be roaming over her figure slowly. It was a little embarrassing, especially from Lucifer. She took a small step back and bit down on her lower lip, moving to fold her hands behind her back. “.... What?” She asked, feeling confused as Lucifer then locked eyes with her. He shook his head with his arms crossed over his chest, a soft frown formed on his face as his red eyes seemed to glow in the dimly lit hallway. “It’s a good thing we’re getting your uniform adjusted. Not only are you wearing stockings that aren’t a part of the dress code,” He trailed off while approaching slowly. Mina remained still as Lucifer gripped the hem of her skirt. Her eyes focused on his hand as her heart rate began to quicken. Her cheeks grew red as he lifted the article of clothing up a few centimeters, exposing more of her black tights and enough for her to feel the chill of air in a place she wants to keep hidden from all eyes. “Your skirt is  _ much  _ too short.” He sighed softly and Mina felt a spark shoot up her back as he released her skirt, letting it fall back over her legs. “This is your second dress code warning. You won’t like what happens at strike three.” He smiled sweetly, using a gentle tone and placed a hand on her head. 

The demon then continued on his walk to the student council room as if they just had a friendly chat, leaving Mina to process what happened before she rushed after him. The human girl quickly began smoothing out the front of her skirt with her hand feeling flustered. What was that?! He lifted her skirt?! But…. He didn’t see anything did he? Did he see anything before?! He said her skirt was too small.... She swallowed thickly while the thoughts raced through her mind. Having her skirt lifted like that felt exciting…. Maybe not with someone other than Lucifer.

She quickly shook her head free of the idea and took a deep breath as they reached a large door. Lucifer opened it and motioned Mina inside. It was the strange courtroom from her first day! Waiting there was Diavolo and Bartbatos! The prince perked up from where he stood looking over a green dress shirt and smiled. “Ms. Kurohana! You made it!” He outstretched his arms with a large grin. “Welcome to our dress up party!” He cheered excitedly. 

This is bound to be fun.


	7. Breathless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mina gets her uniform adjusted and learns something new about herself! Something she didn't realize she liked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!: This chapter has a bit of sexy themes in it and mild choking!! The sexy choking. If you aren't into that then please skip to the next chapter!! I'll have it up shortly after this one for you to read and enjoy!!

As Mina entered the student council room she was given instructions to pick out the new sizes for her uniform. She sorted through multiple sizes of skirts of various lengths laid out across the long wooden table where the student council members usually sat. She eyed the pants and longer length skirts a few times but each time she held one up to her hips, they looked extremely ugly or too tight on her form. She’s going to school, not a military camp. When she asked about how she would be changing into the different clothes Diavolo explained Barbatos would use magic to help. It made her feel better, having to undress in front of three men was enough for her to decide to go along with her current outfit issue.

“Ms. Kurohana!” Diavolo called out to gain her attention from the farthest end of the table. “What about a pair of shorts?” Diavolo suggested holding up a pair of black shorts with the uniforms red line running down the side. A wide smile had split across the prince’s face. “I know you said skirts weren’t something you usually wore, and the female students don’t really wear pants, so maybe these will suffice?” He explained to the girl feeling hopeful that he was helping with her wardrobe issue. Mina looked towards the article of clothing and nodded with glittering eyes. 

No more drafty skirts and cold butts! “Let’s try it!” She chirped with excitement and Barbatos quickly took the shorts from Diavolo and folded them in half neatly. “I am only offering my opinion my Lord, but the other students might think you are giving the transfer student special treatment if she wears these compared to the skirts and trousers.” The shorts evaporated into a cloud of turquoise smoke and Mina felt a tingle along her upper thighs as the same smoke began to swirl around her skirt. “But I am not going against your idea in the slightest.” The butler smiled as Mina was now clad in the uniform shorts. They hugged tight against the idols hips and rode up on her butt. If she was to bend in the smallest bit, you might see a flash of her underwear through her black tights. The human girl wondered if maybe these were worse than the skirt as her face grew red from embarrassment. Her hands scrambled to pull on the sides of the fabric for more coverage as Barbatos sighed. “I think they look great on you Ms. Kurohana!” Diavolo sang with a clap of his hands, blissfully ignorant of any issues. 

Lucifer’s eyebrow appeared to twitch at the prince’s comment and he narrowed his eyes. “ _ Absolutely not. _ She might as well be wearing nothing at all.” He motioned with his hand towards Mina, his red eyes burning holes into her. Mina felt as if the demon might run over and rip the shorts off of her. “Pick something more modest.” He demanded as the turquoise smoke returned and she was once again wearing her skirt. Mina felt as if her body was in some sort of danger the longer she remained in Lucifer’s line of sight. It was an exciting feeling!

Diavolo frowned and looked over at Lucifer. “Don’t be so aggressive Lucifer. Did they not look adequate?” He asked, feeling unsure of why his choice was shot down and Lucifer cracked a small and playful grin. “I thought they were much too small is all. If a girl attempts to pull at her clothes to lengthen them, they are too small for her.” The demon explained to the prince who appeared wide eyed. “Is that so?” Mina wasn’t surprised Diavolo didn’t know. He doesn’t seem like someone who frequently interacts with women…. On purpose. 

+__________+

Mina settled on a skirt that settled a few centimeters above her knees feeling content with her choice. She did test out a pair of pants but Lucifer said no to those as well. Apparently they looked ‘too tight’ even though Mina felt nothing wrong with them. Next up was her real issue and entire reason for their dress up session. The skirts, pants, and shorts evaporated into turquoise smoke and were replaced with the green shirts that went under the uniforms coats. “I once again apologize for not realizing your shirt was much too small for you Ms. Kurohana! We had to go by your photograph.” Diavolo grinned sheepishly and Barbatos frowned. “Lord Diavolo was very, very certain he had the correct measurements.” The butler chimed in and Diavolo looked away with knit brows. His hands were folded in front of himself as his expression was that of a scolded child. “Everyone makes mistakes Barbatos….” He murmured as Mina held back a small giggle while unbuttoning her coat. Her face felt hot as she once again could feel Lucifer’s gaze burning into her. 

Something about his eyes made her nervous yet excited. She didn’t have anything impressive to show off in her opinion. Maybe he’s looking for an opportunity to pick on her? Like with her skirt? He’s only teasing. It’s a demon thing. She removed the coat and looked down at her shirt with her face becoming redder and redder. 

She hadn’t realized how tight it looked now that she was under the gaze of three men. Barbatos’s eyes widened in surprise as the prince looked away from her appearing flustered. “Ms. Kurohana, I see what you mean by your shirt being too small.” Diavolo cleared his throat while closing his eyes. Her breasts seemed to be squeezing against the shirt as the top three buttons were unbuttoned, and the fourth was hanging on by a thin green thread. “I-It’s okay! You didn’t know. You had to go by my photo.” She hoped to assure Diavolo that this wasn’t his fault as her eyes trailed over to Lucifer who appeared unfazed. His arms were crossed over his chest as he looked down at her, eyes scanning over her intently. Her bra was jet black and plain, pressing up on her large breasts making them look as if they were threatening to spill out from the top. So that wasn’t the only thing that was small. 

“Mina.” Lucifer called her name, gaining her immediate attention to look directly at him. She stared up at him with wide eyes and he seemed to slowly smile. The expression was devious in nature, putting the girl on guard. “Take a deep breath.” He asked, making Mina feel confused. She blinked a few times with a puzzled expression before looking down at her shirt. She decided not to question his logic and inhaled deeply. 

**_POP!_ **

She felt her shirt grow loose around her breasts as a little plastic button popped off and bounced across the tiled floor. Her hands shot up to hide her chest from Lucifer who appeared amused from the chain reaction he caused. “Lucifer! That was mean! Don’t pull pranks like that!” Diavolo scolded gently as Barbatos walked over to retrieve the button with flushed cheeks. Lucifer glanced away from Mina with a smirk as she squeezed her arms over her chest. “Pervert.” She mumbled, gaining Lucifer’s red eyes to burn into her once again. “Would you mind speaking up,  _ Ms. Kurohana _ ?” Lucifer asked, adding emphasis on her last name as his gloved hand reached out and cupped around her face gently. A few of his long slender fingers gently tickled against her throat as he leaned in, pulling her to rest her thighs against the edge of the table.  _ “I don’t think I heard you.” _ He whispered and Mina felt her heart rate start to pick up. The human girl’s eyes trailed away from him as her fingers dug into her sleeves. “N…. Nothing.” She mumbled and Lucifer gave her face a bit of pressure from his hand. “Oh? I was sure my ears didn’t deceive me? I’m certain you said something. Be honest.” He cooed as the blonde wondered if she might have a heart attack. How cruel! 

_ “He’s a monster and a brute. He’s uncivilized, immoral, and…” _

__ Mina heard Luke’s little voice playing in her head as she swallowed and looked back up at Lucifer, their eyes locking as she did her best to find her words. “Lucifer, no more pranks. Ms. Kurohana is clearly upset.” Diavolo chimed in sounding concerned for the human girl. Mina was thankful the prince came to her rescue. She felt like she would faint had Lucifer gotten any closer. The blonde felt the demon’s hand vanish and he took a small step back. “My apologies Lord Diavolo.” Lucifer sighed as a turquoise smoke swirled around Mina’s chest and arms. She was now in a much larger shirt, possibly selected by Diavolo.

The sleeves draped over her hands only leaving her fingers exposed but her chest was concealed, although it was still prominent through her shirt. It’s better than allowing her fourth button to hang on for dear life. Barbatos looked her over as the corners of his mouth twitched up slightly. “It looks much more comfortable.” He hummed and Diavolo nodded in agreement. “The sleeves can easily be hemmed and adjusted. Any issues for you Ms. Kurohana?” The prince asked as she shook her head, hiding her red cheeks behind her hands as she took a small step away from the table. “Nope, thank you for doing this for me! I really appreciate it.” She chirped with a bright smile as her hands left her face and she started to slip her coat back on over her shirt. 

Diavolo let out a hearty laugh as all of the shirts vanished and the table was left bare. “I’m happy to have helped! I again apologize for giving you the incorrect sizes, thank you for coming to me with the issue.” Diavolo’s expression softened as Barbatos relaxed a hand over his chest. “I hope now that Lord Diavolo will leave tasks such as these to me in the future.” He hummed and the prince flinched at the comment. “Don’t be that way Barbatos! The issues resolved now!” He defended quickly as Lucifer began shooing Mina towards the door. “Alright, head back to the house. I’m sure Mammon is waiting on you.” Lucifer started nudging her with his gloved hand as she grabbed her bag and he frowned. “Wait, Lucifer, I have a question.” She spoke up with mix matched eyes meeting his bright red ones.

Mina was surprised at how much eye contact she was making with boys today. It wasn’t a common occurrence for her in the past. “What might it be?” He asked with a small tilt of his head as she was being inched closer to the door of the student council room. Mina broke contact for a moment to build confidence before taking a small breath and looking back up at the demon, making sure to lock eyes with him. “I was given an invite to get my nails done and…. Is it okay if I go?” She asked, feeling hopeful of hearing a yes from him.    
  
Lucifer didn’t break eye contact as he hummed, leaning in with a smirk. His voice lowered as Mina was moved in the doorway of the student council office. “Well, what do you think a  _ pervert  _ would answer with?” He asked with a quirked brow. Mina flinched and puffed her cheeks, her hands gripped her school bags straps tightly as she started to bite at her lower lip. “I think…. A skirt lifting pervert would say no.” She whispered honestly as her eyes remained locked with his. Was this a battle for dominance? If so, Mina hoped she wouldn’t lose. Lucifer’s expression was unwavering as he reached out and pinched her cheek that slowly filled with a familiar red color. “The pervert would actually say yes in exchange for a favor. But no works fine by him.” He used a smoky tone causing the human girl’s heart to bounce around in her ribcage. “Mammon is waiting for you near the gate.” He gave her cheek a small squeeze between his fingers before freeing her and shutting the door. Mina stood there and let out a deep exhale, not realizing she was holding her breath until Lucifer vanished from sight. 

“Damn it.” She huffed softly and turned to rush down the hall to meet up with Mammon. Mina had never experienced such intimate attention before, the feeling of hands on her face, almost being kissed, being so close to another man…. Having her skirt lifted in such a secretive way…. It was all too much for her heart! It was nice though. Such attention was something she had to avoid for the sake of her career. Idols don’t have boyfriends or girlfriends. Their fans are their lovers. Having a love life would be inconsiderate towards her many supporters. But, now she’s at school.

She’s a student now, not an idol. 

Mina allowed her mind to wander towards a few unsavory thoughts as she left the school and ran out to the gate where Mammon was waiting. The demon casually speaking with a small girl with short bright red hair. He said something to make her face grow pink as she slipped him a few dollars. Once the money was transferred he sent her scurrying away with a pat on the head. The human girl rolled her eyes and slowed down, approaching Mammon casually as if she saw nothing. He spotted her from the corner of his eye and scowled, placing his hands on his hips. “Hey! You’re late damn it! I should charge you for making me wait out here for you!” He snapped as he met her halfway. His tan colored hand snatched up her wrist as he pulled her off of school grounds. “Now let's go, I got a poker game to get to.” He growled while dragging her along, but Mina kept in step well. She was growing used to walking with him like this. 

She looked up at the back of his head and felt his grip slowly start to loosen, but he didn’t let her go. “Hey Mammon?” She called out, his grip tightened on her wrist as she moved to walk beside him. “What? If it’s money related I don’t have any.”  _ Liar.  _ She rolled her eyes and bumped her shoulder against his arm. “Thank you for waiting for me. You could’ve left me behind.” She expressed her gratitude softly. He always says how he’ll leave her behind, but he’s always been there to walk with her. Mammon’s face seemed to grow red as he yanked on her arm. “That’s because you’re a human! If I leave you to walk on your own you’ll get eaten. Or kidnapped!” He barked while speeding up his pace, causing Mina to stumble and fall behind him once again. “I ain’t doin’ this ‘cause I want to! So don’t get the wrong idea!” Mina couldn’t help but giggle as she kept up with him, allowing herself to walk behind him.    
  
“It still makes me happy.” She hummed as he grumbled something under his breath. “And, thank you for bringing me lunch. That was super sweet too.” She added on seeing his ears become bright red. “And when you said my name and it didn’t seem forced made me really happy too Mammon.” She wiggled her fingers as she watched his posture grow increasingly embarrassed. Mammon made sure she was behind him for the rest of their walk home.    
  
+________+ 

Mina folded her uniform neatly and set it on the floor near her bed. She was sure to have plain black knee socks and her shoes nearby to not break the school dress code for the third time. Lucifer warned that there would definitely be a punishment ensuing if she did so. Mina wasn’t sure if it would be something she liked so she’ll follow his rules. She had dug through her drawers to pull out a plain grey pair of cotton shorts and a black tank top to wear to bed. Across the front over her chest read ‘bear, in bubbly blue kanji with a severed teddy bear head underneath it. How adorable. The idol had gotten comfortable and laid on her stomach while typing away on her phone. She had already eaten dinner and asked about all of her stationary. Apparently they all had picked something out for her! Mostly Satan had decided on what she should have. She was sure to express a thank you to everyone. 

Mammon made a large deal about him not actually wanting to pick anything out for her, leaving him open for teasing comments about how cute he was. Mina only agreed silently to not agitate the demon further. After the commotion with the boys she had found herself being added into a group chat with Aeshma and three other demon girls. Their names were Furfur, Murmur and Jinn. She apparently had a class with Jinn but she was too shy to greet her and the twin demons didn’t have any classes with her this semester. They have seen her in the hall and would be sure to offer a friendly hello the next time they crossed paths. 

Within their first half hour talking Mina did her best to keep up with the conversation flow, but after that she was rolling smoothly with the other girls. They all wanted to make a group date to get their nails done at a popular salon Aeshma went to often called ‘Doll Claws’. But that’s if Mina’s ‘captors’ would allow her to leave with the girls. Aeshma told the tale of Mammon making a scene in the hallway over her wanting to go and the group agreed that last minute plans wouldn't fly if they wanted to take the human girl out for some fun. As the night flew by the girls started to call it a night and Aeshma promised that they’ll all have a day where they go out together. Maybe on a weekend! 

Mina’s mouth started to hurt from smiling so much as she glanced at the time in surprise. It read 11:43pm and she wished the others goodnight. The blonde turned off her phone, then sprang up to shut out the lights. She then jumped into bed and slipped under the covers, her body was exhausted for the day but unfortunately her mind was not. Her head was racing from all of the day's excitement. Her little argument with Mammon, making a friend at school, all of her incidents with Lucifer…. Luke’s warning. 

She moved to stare up at the ceiling as she replayed Luke’s warning over and over in her brain.  _ “Never trust a demon!”  _ She could hear his little voice crying out to her as she attempted to get to sleep. But, she couldn’t ignore it. Maybe the warning should be taken a little seriously, even though Luke is a child with an over dramatic personality. It was cute.

_ “...el….” _

Mina furrowed her brows feeling much more awake as she turned her head towards the closet. She felt unsure of if she heard a voice or not. 

_ “...elp….” _

She then shot up from where she laid and looked around the room in a panic upon hearing the faint voice a little more clearly. “W-Who…?” The voice sounded familiar as it called out to her once more for help. It sounded like the one from the bathroom! She swung her legs over the bedside and let them land on the cool wooden floor as she looked around the room. There wasn’t any sign of foreign movement (thankfully) but the idol remained on guard. 

_ “Help…. Someone help me….”  _

Mina looked towards her bedroom door as the voice grew clearer and less distant. She headed towards the door slowly as she heard the disembodied voice call out for her help from somewhere out in the hall. She found herself wandering through the house following the voice. If it grew quiet with it’s cries then she knew she was going the wrong way, when it was strong she was sure to keep going in that particular direction. It was a solid 15 minutes until she reached a large doorway where the red carpet flooring tapered off into cold tile on the opposite side. 

“Help….” The voice was much stronger as she stepped onto the tile, shuddering at the chill against her bare feet. Her mix matched eyes gazed at the spiraling stairs leading upwards.  _ “I’m over here.”  _ The voice echoed from the top of the spiral stairs making Mina feel breathless. “So I need to go up….” She murmured as she grabbed the black iron railing, placing her foot on the smooth wooden stairs with a small boost of confidence. 

“Mina.” A strong voice spoke from the doorway causing her to squeak out of surprise and whip around. Her back faced the staircase as she folded her hands in front of herself. It was Lucifer with a worried expression on his face as he approached her wearing a jet black pj set. “Stop right there. You’ll go no farther…. That is not a place for humans. It’s dangerous.” He sighed looking towards the stairs then down at her. She looked and felt as if she was caught sneaking her hand in a cookie jar after being told no. 

He shook his head disapprovingly and folded his arms across his chest. “Go back to your room.” He commanded and Mina blinked a few times. She glanced back towards the spiraling stairs before knitting her brows together, her hands relaxed at her sides as she faced Lucifer. “No.” She stated confidently.

_ No was such a powerful word. Mina didn’t realize it now, but she will soon.  _

Lucifer narrowed his eyes at her before his expression of what appeared to be silent fury cracked, and he burst into laughter. Mina grew tense and her heart skipped a nervous beat. Why is he laughing? She wants to be taken seriously! As he quieted down he wiped at his eye and grinned down at her. “How interesting. I think I’m starting to understand why  **_you_ ** were chosen to come here.” He sang and walked up to her, his hand was found squishing the blonde’s cheeks playfully. “But I don’t recall me saying this was an open discussion, or you joining a debate club.” His grip tightened suddenly, causing the human girl to flinch and grab at his wrist with her hands feeling cautious. His red painted nails pinched lightly at her skin. “L…. Lucifer.” She whispered looking up at him nervously. 

He was still smiling as the hand slid from her face and relaxed on her throat, causing her to blush as her hands held his wrist nervously. “So I will not be accepting a  **_no_ ** , because you weren’t given the option to say  **_no_ ** .” His smile seemed to widen as his fingers added gentle pressure around the sides of her throat, causing her knees to buckle from the feeling. “You’ve tested enough of your luck today with me, and you’ll find yourself running out very soon.” He whispered sweetly as he leaned in, herding her towards the doorway. Mina took slow steady breaths as her chin rested on his hand, her face burning hot from the new odd feeling. She could feel Lucifer’s voice traveling in her ear as his breath tickled the sensitive shell. Her mind was cloudy as she grew more and more breathless.

He expressed how horrible it would be if she broke the rules again and how he might move on to doing something much more nefarious than just a light choking. The human girl was finally moved onto the carpet flooring on the other side of the doorway. Once she had her feet flat on the floor the demon moved his mouth away from his ear to look down at her.

Lucifer slowly pulled his hand away, smirking at the sight of drool trailing down the side of the idol's chin as she began to return to reality. “Now then,” he clapped his hands together which startled the human girl. Seeing her eyes grow wide in surprise made him pleased with himself. “Back to your room. If you value your life, you’ll do as I say.” He warned with a wink as Mina backed away. 

Her mouth was hidden behind her hand as she turned and dashed away from the spiral staircase, amazed and alarmed at what just happened. Wasn’t choking someone supposed to hurt?! What did Lucifer do?! She didn’t stop running until she was back in her room and hidden under her covers. She opened her phone and peaked at the time in the corner of her screen. “It’s already 1:30?” She grumbled softly while opening a search engine, crossing her ankles as she moved deeper under the blanket.

It was almost as if she was hiding from prying eyes. She began to carefully search up phrases such as  _ ‘does being choked hurt?’ ‘what do I do if someone chokes me?’ _ and  _ ‘types of choking’ _ . The first two led her to an article on domestic abuse while the third was more of a site regarding the sexual nature of being choked and how if done correctly can be pleasurable. Of course, you need to be responsible! 

Mina slipped her phone under her pillow and rolled over onto her side. Was Lucifer trying to seduce her somehow? …. Maybe it was to make her submit enough to get her away from the stairs? The blonde was just surprised by Lucifer being so ‘aggressive’ towards her. That seems like more of a brand for Asmodeus. But, Lucifer is still a man. She shut her eyes tightly thinking of Lucifer’s voice in her ear and his hand around her throat. 

  
Her heart skipped a beat as her eyes flew open and she grabbed her phone, opening the search bar nervously.  _ ‘Can you get turned on from choking?’  _ Mina typed out and swallowed thickly as she silently did research on such a topic. Just research. Only research.


	8. Find a Loophole! Part .1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mina makes a diary and gets Mammon to help her with a small task!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to be two parts!! I'm posting this now so that way the people who aren't comfortable with the chapter before this one have a place to skip to!!

Through the rest of the week, Mina had started sneaking off towards the stairs per request of the strange voice. Each time she unfortunately was caught by Lucifer before she could even place her big toe on the second step. And Lucifer was right about her luck running dry with him. On Wednesday she was choked once again and sent to her room, on Thursday her hair was pulled and he demanded she apologize for misbehaving, on Friday he tucked a chair under her doorknob making it impossible to open. She missed two hours of school that day before Levi came to her rescue upon hearing her cry from her bedroom. The weekends she had given up trying to sneak around the mysterious staircase since she was actually afraid of what might happen if Lucifer had a full day to punish her for it.

During that Saturday and Sunday she and her friends texted in the group chat about their day and Mina had to break down that she wouldn’t be allowed visitation with the girls due to ‘bad behaviors’ on her end. When asked for details she explained that she was just being unnecessarily nosey. Murmur suggested that she picked up on writing during her time in Devildom to cure boredom and save special memories! Memories she might be too shy to share with her new friends. 

Mina agreed with the idea and used an empty black journal from off of the coffin bookshelf. She decorated it in stickers and wrote on the front that it was ‘TOP SECRET’ in red marker. It was like a diary in those teen movies she watched! Mina grinned proudly while sitting at her desk, deciding to dedicate it towards the demon brothers and any ‘interesting encounters’ she had with them. That’s the point of writing in a diary, right? 

☆08/19☆

I recently have been testing Lucifer’s patience. It’s exciting! I don’t want to aggravate him or anything but when he chokes me it feels really really good. I should probably feel embarrassed about it but it’s exciting. I never got to experience that before. Maybe I should ask Beelzebub to choke me? We haven’t talked a lot yet but, he looks strong. Maybe it’ll hurt if he does it? I also want Mammon to hold my hand when we walk to school instead of my wrist. Would he lock fingers with me? Would he hold my hand gently or squeeze it? … I think that’s more exciting to think about than Lucifer choking me.~ Other than that, I’ve been thinking about the voice from upstairs. I don’t know why Lucifer keeps stopping me. I’m tough! I won’t get hurt or anything. Maybe he’s keeping a slave up there… A girl maybe? But the voice doesn’t sound very feminine… I’ll find out soon enough! I’ll try on Monday!

Mina wrote using a dark blue pen and closed the newly formed diary. She tucked it neatly onto the shelf of her coffin bookcase as if it’s never been moved at all. If the contents of the diary were ever discovered by the brothers, she might have to throw herself off of the school rooftop. On Sunday she was shown by Satan the washroom in the basement where everyone tossed their uniforms to get cleaned before school on Monday. It seemed to be a magic process so none of them had to deal with the responsibility of remembering the laundry before it soured.

Thank goodness, Mina always struggled with the laundry task and always left it up to her grandmother when she was home. During work she never handled her own outfits anyways. It was all coordinated from the designers and her manager. As her uniform was cleaned and returned to her she matched up her tights for tomorrow then ate dinner, listening to Asmodeus bicker with Mammon as she blocked out the fact she was eating spaghetti and frog eyes. It wasn’t bad if she didn’t look at it! 

Dinner ended with food being flung around and Beelzebub lifting the table with a roar, complaining how nothing they threw ended in his mouth. Lucifer had everyone (including Mina) clean up the mess and head to bed. Mammon joked about him being a mom with Mina who giggled quietly at his comments. 

Even though she didn’t make it out of the House of Lamentation her weekend was still pretty eventful.

+__________+

Mina had missed her alarm set on her phone and raced around to get ready for school. She took a quick shower while brushing her teeth, starting to think about the neglected staircase. She heard the voice call to her in dreams asking for help and beckoning her over. She’ll have to give the voice a proper apology when she finally makes it up the staircase. If it’s even possible to do with Lucifer around. She buttoned her shirt, slid on her skirt, adjusted her coat, slipped on a pair of plain black kneesocks along with her shoes and rushed out of the room to avoid being late anymore than she already was. 

After three steps down the hallway she had to return for her school bag and her phone. With a quick survey of the room she ran down the stairs to make it to breakfast. Like in the cute anime’s she’s watched, she can just have a piece of toast for breakfast! It appeared that everyone had already left, leaving her plate of breakfast in a cage of knives and forks on the table. Probably to protect it from Beel’s stomach. 

She snorted at the sight and sat down, picking apart the constructed cage carefully to view what breakfast might be. It looked like little dried strips of beef over a bed of rice. Mina was sure if she told herself that’s what it was then she could get past what she was eating. Once the cage was taken apart she ate slowly to see what she was tasting. It was like chicken jerky over rice! 

The human girl smiled starting to enjoy the strange Devildom food until she heard a sigh from the stairs and tired stomping feet. She turned her head to see Mammon with messy hair, pushing a gold stud into his ear as he approached the table with a scowl. “Why do I gotta be stuck here with you first thing in the morning?” He huffed as he sat down, reaching towards a large bowl in the middle of the table as he sat across from Mina. She slowed down eating and frowned. Are all tsundere’s like this? Grouchy for fun?

Mammon was looking her up and down as his scowl deepened and the bowl returned to the middle of the table. “To us,” He pointed a fork at Mina who flinched while slowly spooning rice into her mouth. “eating a human like you is a special sorta treat, understand?” He asked menacingly as Mina slid back in her chair. She nodded slowly and Mammon started to stab at his plate. “But I’m not allowed to do that. I’ve gotta sit here and eat my breakfast instead.” His eyes seemed to be burning into her and the human girl wondered if maybe she should start walking to school without Mammon. 

It might extend her lifespan by a few days. “I mean, it's like havin’ a premium-grade Iriomote musk hog right in front of me. Medium rare, cooked to perfection. But I can’t have it. Instead I’m sitting here eatin’ dried blackbelly newt legs.” He sighed and Mina stopped chewing and looked down at her own plate. She’s eating lizard legs?! Knowing what they were now started to make her feel sick but she decided to keep going the best she can. If she doesn’t adapt to eating strange things then she’ll most certainly starve to death before she makes it back home. 

The demon seemed to notice her face contort to that of surprise and disgust from hearing about what she was eating. It amused him enough to sweeten some of his sour mood. “And what’s worse is that  _ thick, juicy hunk of meat _ has started giving me orders now, like it’s the boss of me or somethin’.” Mammon grinned deviously as he reached out towards her with his fork again and pressed it lightly against her chest. His chin rested in the palm of his hand as his facial expression was much less extreme now. But he did look annoyed with Mina. “I-I’m not a hunk of meat.” Mina defended quietly until the fork pressed harder against her chest, causing her to wince. “You are. And it’s REALLY not fun for me. I mean, this is sick twisted torture!” He growled and pulled the fork back to shovel the little newt legs in his mouth. 

Mina frowned and pushed her plate forward watching him eat with narrowed eyes. “Where’s Beelzebub?” She asked suddenly. The topic of food brought the younger demon forth in her mind and opened up a way for her to escape. Hopefully. “Ah, speakin’ of Beel, that reminds me,'' Mammon leaned back in his chair pointing his fork to the ceiling. “He went and ate the custard I left in the fridge- the one I was saving for later!” He started cursing under his breath as Mina slowly rose from out of her chair. 

Mammon let the chair rest properly on the floor as Mina grabbed her school bag and pushed her chair in cautiously. “Hey, pay attention when I’m talkin’ to ya, dunce! Or do those ears of yours not work?!” He shot up from his chair causing Mina to jump. Seeing the frightened look on Mina’s face didn’t make Mammon feel as pleased as he had hoped. The second-oldest sighed and walked around the table to stand in front of her. “Anyway, I’m sure the others have already scurried off to class and left me to look after you on my own. As usual.” He complained and gently grabbed Mina’s wrist, starting to pull. 

The human girl relaxed feeling his hand in the usual spot as he continued his complaints all the way to the door and out into the yard. There was a light gust of wind and Mina looked back towards the House of Lamentation. Her mismatched eyes grew wide seeing a shadow move in a dusty window on what appeared to be the top floor. Maybe the staircase leads to the room containing that window? “Mammon, what do the stairs lead to?” She asked as her head whipped back around to look up at the second-oldest demon. “HEY, I TOLD you to LISTEN to me when I’m TALKIN’ to you! I was tryin’ to tell you about Lucifer’s fe-” He scolded her until her question processed through his head. 

His eyebrow twitched as he started to express signs of confusion. “Wait, what stairs? Are you talkin’ about the stairs that lead up to the attic?” He asked with a small tilt of his head. She nodded as her eyes began to glitter with excitement. “So there’s an attic?” She asked in hopes of extorting Mammon for more information. Nicely of course. “There you go again, stickin’ your nose where it doesn’t belong….” He groaned and started pulling her through the yard and out of the fenced area. “Now, listen, do you know the secret to getting people to tell you stuff? Go ahead, tell me.” He gently tugged on her wrist to get an answer out of her.

Mina thought of what she usually did to get things she wanted. “Saying please?” She answered and Mammon rolled his eyes. “Sure, I guess that’s important too. An actually, ya know what,” He stopped walking and let go of her wrist, turning to face her. His hand shot out and squished her cheeks as he started to pout. “You oughta show me more respect considering I could eat you at ANY time.” He warned as Mina peeled his hand off of her face with a similar pouty expression. “Now listen, manners are important, sure. But there’s something even MORE important isn’t there?” He asked, hoping to lead her in the correct direction. 

But Mina wasn’t sure what she could do other than ask nicely. “Uhhhh… Offer them something?” She asked, feeling unsure of her own answer. Mammon nodded with a small smile and placed his hands on her shoulders. “Closer!” Mina looked away then, it came to her. “Money?” Mammon laughed and cupped her face in his hands. “Perfect! Maybe there is something in that little head of yours Mina! Now THAT’S what I’m talkin’ about!” He sang joyously and released her from his grasp. Mina felt herself swell with pride seeing how Mammon was clearly proud of her. “If ya wanna pry valuable information outta someone, you’ve gotta offer ‘em proper compensation!” He cheered in excitement while reaching for her wrist once again. He paused and narrowed his eyes suspiciously. “Wait a second… Uh-oh, I know what this is all about!” He sounded wary of what she might be leading up to. 

And he refuses to fall for it!

“You tried to climb those stairs didn’t you? But Lucifer stopped you? …I’m right aren’t I?” The demon pried for the answer and Mina looked away, chewing on her lower lip. Shit, she got caught. “I knew it. Well, then there’s something you need to get straight now. If you think you can just offer Mammon here a little bit of money and he’ll spill the beans, you’re dead wrong.” He snapped and crossed his arms over his chest. “I mean, pretend I told you somethin’ I shouldn’t. Lucifer would beat me half to death. Actually, I’d be lucky if that’s all he did. If I WEREN’T lucky, he’d have me  _ eliminated. _ ” He emphasized ‘eliminated’ and glared down at Mina with his deep blue eyes containing hints of gold. “It’d take a good two hundred million years to recover from that.” He sighed and Mina rolled her eyes. “Don’t you think you’re being a little over dramatic Mammon?” She asked and he reached out to pinch her nose. “No. I’m not. You’re a human and you haven’t experienced how sadistic he really is.” Mammon growled as the blonde wailed having her nose pinched. 

He freed her with a huff and looked around before taking a small step forward. “Still, if you're determined to  _ buy _ this information off of me…” He trailed off and tapped at his chin. “Then you’ll have to offer me, let’s see… How about the monetary equivalent of the world's total oil production? Two hundred million years worth!” He exclaimed with a small laugh. Mina clenched her hands into fists as she narrowed her eyes up at Mammon.  _ “That might do it for me, Mina Kurohana.”  _ He cooed with a wide smile stretched across his face before giving her hair a rough ruffle. “In other words, I ain’t gonna tell ya a damn thing. Is that clear enough for ya, blockheaded brat Mina Kurohana?” He asked as she bat his hand away, looking up at her now messy hair. Jerk. 

Mina was ready to give up trying to get anything out of Mammon until she heard the soft call for help from the disembodied voice. Mina grunted as her wrist was snatched up and she was being pulled down the path to school. Then, she had an idea. The idol concealed her smile and turned up her nose from behind Mammon. “Huh. Afraid of Lucifer, are you? I’m not surprised.” She used a snarky tone hoping to egg him on as the demon stopped abruptly. “WHAT?! Whoa, what’d you just say?!” He roared and let go of the human girl's wrist. 

She felt afraid of what she might’ve just done, but this needed to be done! She needs to help the voice! Mina steadied herself and gripped the straps of her school bag tightly. “You think I’M actually afraid of Lucifer?! Me, the Avatar of Greed?!” He barked starting to close in on Mina who was taking steps back towards the house. “You’ve gotta be kidding! I’m not the least bit afraid of him, got it? Not even a little!” He defended quickly as Mina continued walking backwards, her eyes trained on Mammon. She mustered up a little more courage as she noticed the iron gate within her peripheral vision. “Be honest though mammon. You’re scared, aren’t you?” She asked as she created a smug expression to plaster on her face. 

Inside she was feeling sure that Mammon would snap her neck if she continued. She took a small dip forward as she moved her hands to place her school bag behind her. The demon looked like he might pop a vein. “I told you, I’m not! I mean, that’s crazy! Listen now, most of the time, I don’t let people see the full extent of my power!” Mammon started going on a rant about how he was surely stronger than Lucifer. Mina took a small step towards him letting her face relax and grabbed his bright yellow tie, tugging until their noses we’re inches apart.

“Then tell me what’s up those stairs.” She demanded softly. There was a hint of pink in Mammon’s face as she loosened her grip, allowing him to pull away without choking himself. “Alright, alright, fine! Damn, I will!” He growled and tucked his tie back into his coat and cleared his throat. Mina started to grin and looked up at Mammon expectantly. 

He looked annoyed with her demand, but it’s nothing the idol couldn’t handle for now. “You can’t get up the stairs because Lucifer’s blocking the way, right?! You need somethin’ to get rid of him, right?!” He snapped and she nodded vigorously. “Right oh Great Mammon sir!” Mina responded with all of the enthusiasm she could produce. Mammon seemed to once again grow pink in the face and looked away with a frown. “W-Well guess what? Distracting Lucifer is easy as pie! Listen up, ‘cause i’m only gonna say this  **once** , so, clean the wax out of your ears for a change and pay attention!” Mammon demanded as he explained how much Lucifer enjoyed The Tale of Seven Lords soundtrack and she needed to find the vinyl edition. “If you have that, you can use it to distract Lucifer no problem.” He grinned as Mina started to frown. 

_ Where would she even get something like that? _ “Don’t ask why, ‘cause I’ve got no idea why Lucifer’s interested in something like that either. But if you wanna climb those stairs so bad, you’re gonna have to start gettin’ your hands on that soundtrack.” Mammon added and scratched at the back of his head. “Help me do it Mammon.” She demanded making the demon grow even more irritable than he was earlier. “Wha? Why should I help you?” He asked and the blonde girl puffed up her cheeks. “Please Mammon?” She added and the demon turned so his back was facing her. “That’s not the point I’m trying to make! If ya want that soundtrack so bad then go find Levi and work it out with him, dummy.” The insult grew soft at the end as Mina reached out towards him with a frown. “Mammon come on- '' She was cut off abruptly by Mammon groaning and starting to walk away without her. “Welp, time for us to go. As much as I hate goin’ to class, I don’t have much of a-” 

“Mammon… Come!” She called for him with her hands outstretched. A smile split across his face as Mammon’s body disobeyed him and made its way over to the human girl. His chin rested in her palms as he glared down at her. She giggled a bit with a small smile as Mammon glanced in the direction of the House of Lamentation. “I guess I’m going with you then.” He growled and she nodded, pulling her hands away happily. “Thank you Mammon! It’ll be quick!” She assured while opening up the gate, ignoring Mammon’s complaints as an invisible force yanked him to follow after Mina. 

+___________+

Mina discarded her school bag and shoes near the door as they reached the hall with all of the brothers' rooms. Mina tried to get Mammon to stop being so loud with his constant flow of complaints. They’re supposed to be at school anyways, the least he could do was lower his voice so they wouldn’t end up in trouble. He ended up crashing into the wall beside Levi’s door and snapped at Mina for freeing him so suddenly. “S-Sorry Mammon. I’ll keep it in mind for next time!” She offered apologetically as the demon looked at her in disbelief. “Huh? There won’t be a next time for you!” He yapped and grabbed a fistful of her short blonde hair, yanking roughly as her face started to grow red. 

“M-Mammon! Stop!” She whined and started smacking at his hands holding tightly to her hair. He let her struggle before releasing his grip and placed his hands on his hips. “I can’t believe you decided to go straight to Levi and ask him for the soundtrack… You really don’t have any patience, do ya?!” He asked as Mina rubbed at her tender scalp. 

She didn’t answer as Mammon began to rip into her shitty, impatient idea to simply go ask Levi for the vinyl. “First of all, there’s no way Levi’s gonna agree to lend you his Tale of whatever-it-was vinyl soundtrack. Actually he ain’t even gonna let you inside his room! I’m sure of it!” Mammon smirked, sounding very matter-of-fact of himself and Mina bit her tongue.  _ It won’t be her first time going into Levi’s room.  _ “Don’t go thinkin’ that everything’s just gonna go your way ‘cause ya want it to! You know what your problem is? I’ll tell you-” Mina took her turn to groan and cut Mammon off. “If I wanted to be lectured for fifteen minutes, I'd go back to work Mammon! There’s something important I need to do okay?! Just help me! Please?” She asked and received Mammon’s hand around her throat. “Don’t cut me off when I’m tellin’ ya somethin’ ya shitty brat of a human! I should gamble you away in my next card game and lose on purpose!” He snapped as Mina’s face grew red. He was choking her how Lucifer was! His fingers squeezed at her neck a little rougher than Lucifer usually squeezed and the girl began to drool. “Now, as I was saying-” 

“Mammon you jackass…” 

Mamamon let go of Mina who slumped to the ground gently gasping for air. They’re definitely doing that on purpose. There’s no way that’s how people choke other people. It’s supposed to hurt! The blonde sat against the wall beside Levi’s door as mammon began shouting at his younger brother through the wooden barrier. “Levi we need to talk to you! Get off your ass and come to the door!” Mammon shouted and pounded his fist on the door. He was given a simple answer of ‘No’ from Levi. 

Mammon threw up his hands in defeat and grabbed the blonde’s arm, yanking her to her feet. “See? See? He won't even open the damn door for us.” The tanned demon was clearly making a roundabout way of saying ‘I-told-you-so’ without actually saying it. Mammon stared at the blonde and started patting her cheek roughly with his hand. “Hey, hey, hey damn it. Don’t stand there looking lost! Say something to him.” He instructed. Mina was still in a daze and wiped away a thin line of drool from off of her chin with a small nod. “Mmmn… Leeeeviiiiii, I need to borrow your TSL soundtrack!” She sang and was given the same dry ‘No’ Mammon was given.

He pinched the bridge of his nose as Mina rubbed her cheeks hoping the red blush would vanish soon. “Ugh, come on… That was  **awful** Mina! You’re not supposed to tell him why we’re here! He’s not the kind of guy who does favors if you ask him.” Mammon groaned and Mina shrugged. “You should’ve told me that before I asked him.” She responded with narrowed eyes as Mammon grabbed her hair once again. “I see now, since common sense is clearly uncommon for you!” He hollered and yanked on her hair, causing the blonde to squeal. 

The pair didn’t notice a set of feet approaching as Mammon started to lift the human girl off of the ground, forcing her to dangle off the ground by her hair. “Hey, I was wondering who that was out here in the hall. So, it’s the pair everyone is talking about.” The voice was smooth and the footsteps stopped before the two fighting outside of Levi’s room. “Hah?! Oh, Solomon, it’s you. What do you mean by that?” Mammon asked and let go of Mina, letting her drop to the floor. She looked up at Solomon who was smiling down at her, locking eyes with him for a split second before he quickly addressed Mammon. “I’m referring to a rumor regarding a certain human by the name of Mina Kurohana. A human who looks very ordinary at first glance, but has already managed to make a pact with a demon, despite having only just gotten here.” Solomon explained as Mina slowly rose to her feet. 

She rubbed at her knees which were once scraped against the carpet with a small frown and looked towards Levi’s door as the two boys talked. If she wants to help the voice in the attic she needs the vinyl. But how should she get it from Levi? She doubts money will work. And she doesn’t have any. She let her ideas circulate until she was suddenly caged against Levi’s door. Two pale hands appeared on either side of her as her chest was pressed up against the wood. “Ah, forgive me Mina. Do you want to go be with Mammon?” He asked politely while raising his left arm to free her from her sandwiched fate. “I’ll let you go, unless, you want to come with me?” Solomon offered playfully as his arm slowly began to lower. 

Mammon’s hand shot out and yanked her away from Solomon by her wrist. “No she doesn’t want to go with you.” Mammon snarled protectively towards the other human exchange student. “Now, now. I was only asking. And you didn’t even let her speak for herself.” Solomon added as his greyish brown eyes looked the idol up and down. “Mina?” He called her name, making her cheeks grow bright red. “Mmm… You go have fun with Levi! I’m skipping school with Mammon today!” She exclaimed trying to sound confident, but she couldn’t catch the sorcerer’s gaze. He was a strange man! 

Mammon covered her eyes with his hands as she was pulled against his chest. “See?” The demon nodded down at Mina who pressed her back against Mammon’s chest. Solomon seemed to view the scene as amusing as he knocked gently on the door. “Levi? It’s me.” He spoke sweetly as Mammon took a small step away from the door, keeping Mina’s eyes covered as she was guided away. “What’s the secret phrase?” Levi asked, causing Mammon to stop and Mina perked up from under his hands. Although she couldn’t see, she could definitely hear. 

“The second lord…” 

“Attempted to steal the Lord of Corruption’s platypus, which could lay golden eggs…”

“Having incurred the wrath of the Lord of Corruption for this misdeed…” 

“It was ordered that the second lord would be forever dubbed The Lord of Fools.” 

The door slowly creaked open as Levi confirmed that the phrase was correct. “Well, guess I’ll see you two later. Bye.” Solomon hummed and waved to the pair before slipping into the room, closing the door behind himself. Mammon pulled his hands away from Mina’s eyes with a frown and a lifted brow. “What were they even talking about just now…?” He muttered as Mina remained plastered against his chest. She had a lot of questions to ask as Mammon grabbed her shoulders with a surprised expression, lowering his voice to a hushed yell. ”That was the secret phrase! They gave it away didn’t they?!” Mammon smirked down at her. 

Everyone always calls Mammon an idiot, but he’s a lot smarter than he leads people to believe. Which works perfectly for Mina in this situation. 


	9. Find a Loophole! Part .2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to go movie hunting and... Kissing?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly filler! I wanted to post on Valentine's but I got distracted.

Mammon’s eyes flicked up to the door and slowly waddled over with Mina tight against his chest. He stared at it intently before letting the girl go with a grin and a small nod. “Excellent. All right Mina, try saying what Solomon said.” He instructed, causing the human girl to frown. “Why do I have to do it?” She asked as the red color in her face finally vanished. She didn’t have a problem with doing it, she just wants to know why Mammon immediately shoved the task on to her. He rolled his eyes and roughly ruffled up her hair. “Because I don’t want to.” He used the hand on her head to shove her closer to the door with a dissatisfied grunt from Mina in response. 

She looked back at the white haired demon who was grinning cheekily with a small wave of his hand, signaling for her to go ahead. The blonde girl sighed and raised her hand to the door, knocking twice and waited hopefully for a response from Levi.  _ “What’s the secret phrase?” _ He asked with a monotone voice through the door and Mina blinked, cycling back to what she remembered Solomon saying. “The second lord…” She trailed off waiting for Levi’s response. That was it right? Leviathan made a sound similar to a buzzer, signaling she was incorrect. 

_ “Secret phrase authentication failure. Access denied.”  _ The third oldest created a robotic tone with his voice this time. Mina’s shoulders sagged with disappointment, she was sure that was right. Mammon rushed up to the door with a disapproving look. “Wha? Wait, that was totally right! It’s exactly what Solomon said!” He defended Mina quickly, looking agitated with Levi who was on the other side of the door.  _ “The secret phrase is periodically reset.”  _ Levi answered the robotic voice as once more as his movie’s volume was turned up. 

Mammon grit his teeth. “You’re sayin’ it’s a one-time password? Seriously?!” The second oldest then slammed his foot into the door with a snarl. “Open the damn door you shitty otaku!” He demanded and Levi seemed to squeak in fear from the other side of the door. “Maybe you should come back after you’ve at least watched TSL on DVD!” He wailed and Mammon’s foot slid away from the wood. Mina sighed as Mammon only appeared to become increasingly agitated with his younger brother. “Ugh, come on! What the hell, Levi?!” He barked and grabbed for the handle, trying to force the door open but to no avail. 

Mina pulled on Mammon’s arm before he had a chance to abuse the wooden fixture any further. “Mammon! Here- Let’s just go!” She demanded getting him away from the door and on their way down the hall to her room. As they walked Mammon had his eyebrows scrunched together and a hand rested on his chin. “I don’t understand exactly what’s goin’ on here, but from what I can gather, basically, Solomon just proved to Levi that he’s a total TSL nerd too. So now they’re buddies.” Mammon concluded the very obvious but Mina wanted him to have his moment and refused to interfere. “Okay, so? What does that mean for us?” She asked, curious to know what kind of scheme he had brewing up in his brain. 

Mammon smirked and pointed at her cheerfully. “There ain’t any us, it’s YOU now.” He smiled and pressed a finger into her chest. “Which means if YOU wanna borrow that soundtrack from Levi…” He paused and pressed it harder into her chest. “... then you're gonna need to become a TSL nerd yourself! It’s that or nothing!” Mammon gave her the singular option of giving in to binging Levi’s favorite show, or giving up on seeing what’s up in the attic. 

The human girl clenched her fists and nodded in understanding. “Fine, I’ll do it. There’s a TV in my room anyways.” She nodded and looked up at Mammon. “We need to go buy the DVD’s then.” She reached down towards the hem of her skirt and gripped it tightly. Shit, she doesn’t have any money! Maybe she’ll try to guess the password to ask Levi if he owns the DVD’s. Mammon raised an eyebrow and looked down at her in amusement. “Uh, there is no WE. I’m not letting you get caught and eaten over a stupid nerd movie. I’ll just go.” He grunted and started ushering towards her bedroom door. Mina squirmed and released the hem of her skirt, instead she latched onto Mammon’s arm. “W-Wait! No, I want to go too!” She cried as the demon pushed open her door.

Mammon watched her futile struggling with amusement. “Hah? But you don’t need to go. The town is more populated than the campus dumbass.” He might have a little more trouble keeping an eye on her if she wandered off. “But still! Remember, I’m the one who wants to go up the attic! I can’t make you do everything for me.” She could use the power of their pact, but that didn’t feel fair to Mammon. She needs to at least try for herself. Mammon stared her down as she squeezed his arm tightly with her body pressed against the limb. 

“Please?” She whispered and the demon let out a long, tired sigh. “Fine. Get changed and we’ll go.” He instructed, causing the human girl’s face to light up. “Ah! Thank you Mammon!” She chirped with excitement as the demon scratched at the back of his head. “Whatever, just hurry up, I’ll be back in 20 minutes! If you aren’t ready I’m leaving without you!” He warned before leaving her standing in the doorway. Mina closed the door while trying to bite back her smile and ran over to her drawers. She began pulling them open with pure idol branded determination! Her hunt was focused on finding a nice pair of jeans. And she did! Straight, black, high waisted jeans with a rip over the knee. 

These must be what fashionable girls wear! She started to peel off her skirt and pushed the article of clothing down her legs along with her knee high socks. The jeans went up smoothly until reaching her thighs and butt. There was a small wave of anxiety rushing over her as the girl moved to sit and squirm around on the floor until the jeans were yanked up to her belly button where they were supposed to be. She let out a sigh of relief as she stood slowly to look herself over. They were a little tight, but there was nothing wrong with her breathing. Hopefully nothing bad happens…

Mina walked over to her closet where her shirts were hung up along with a large black puffer coat and many jackets. She wasn’t sure she needed all of these clothes, but was glad to be given so many options. She pulled out a striped, black and white long sleeved shirt, then a bright red shirt depicting a group of deteriorating skyscrapers in front of an exploding moon. Looks like some sort of anime shirt she’s never seen. She removed her uniform coat, then shirt, and was surprised to see she had forgotten her tie! Well it’s a good thing she chose to skip today. 

She pulled on the two shirts to layer them, and looked herself over. While they're out she should ask Mammon to buy her a full body mirror, she’ll have to pay him back in the future. Mina will think of a favor while they’re out, or maybe bring up getting a part-time job again! She smoothed out a wrinkle over her chest and felt content that these were much larger in size for her. Maybe once she finds a proper part-time job she can buy her own clothes next! Mina then rolled on a pair of plain white ankle socks and grabbed the red shoes she wore on her first official day of school. She looked dressed enough, well, she hoped. Mina wasn’t sure how she should actually dress when skipping school. 

After feeling prepared she swiftly opened the door. She squealed upon seeing Mammon standing outside the door ready to knock. He had a black pair of sunglasses perched on top of his head neatly. He was wearing a loose pair of jeans and a black shirt. On the front was a large tan colored tank shooting out money, a naked cartoon demon girl was laying over the cannon with a flirtatious expression. Mina flushed seeing the shirt but her embarrassment didn’t last long as Mammon reached down to pinch her nose. “I charge for those who stare, 10 Grimm per 30 seconds.” He warned playfully as Mina smacked lightly at his wrist with her free hand. “Ow! Ow! Stoooop!” She wailed pitifully making Mammon laugh and free her nose. “Alright, alright. Are you ready to go or what? I expected you to take longer.” He looked her over slowly with a mildly surprised expression.

Mina moved her hands so each one was gripping a shoe and relaxed on the sides of herself. “No, I’m pretty low maintenance when it comes to stuff like this.” She giggled quietly and watched as Mammon pinched at the front of her shirt. “Well, you didn’t do too bad.” He hummed with a small nod. Mina felt her heart flutter as the fabric was released and Mammon nodded his head down the hall. “Alright! Let’s go! I’m a busy man and got plans later, I ain’t escortin’ ya around town all day!” The demon snapped and Mina quickly rushed out of the room with her 3D slipped into her back pocket. She closed the door as she followed Mammon down the stairs. “Mmm…. Hey Mammon?” Mina called out to him softly while he made it to the door, slipping on a black and white pair of Air Force 1’s. He looked up silently as if he was allowing her to ask without saying anything. “Re…. Remember on my first day when I asked you about getting a part-time job?” She asked sounding hopeful there was some remnant so her request would come out a little smoother. 

He turned back to her as he slipped his shoes on with a suspicious expression. “Yes? Why?” Mammon asked as Mina closed her little hand into a tight fist as she sat down to pull on her own shoes. “I-I want to try getting a job! Just so I have money to do things.” She explained hopeful that her big cute babysitter will say yes! “Do things like what?” He asked full of suspicion as Mina looked surprised. “Huh?” She didn’t think of what she’d actually do if she had Devildom currency. Maybe buy an edible looking candy? Really her possibilities down here were endless! Mammon suddenly reached out and roughly ruffled her hair, a frown plastered on his face. “Whatever, don’t worry about stuff like that right now! Worry about living each day.” Her getting a job will surely shorten her lifespan by 70 years! 

At least, that's what Mammon believed. Mina wanted to argue with him a little bit, but she knew deep down that she wouldn’t get too far as she'd like. She’ll have to try and catch him in a much better mood! With her shoes tied and Mammon pulling her to her feet the pair was off! Into the town they go!   
  
+________+   
  


Mammon was holding her wrist much tighter than usual as they walked through the town. It wasn’t very busy as most demons were in school during this time. Mina looked at all of the shops with wide eyes trying to take note of all of them so she could eventually go back to visit them. “Stay focused! If Lucifer catches us out here, we're dead.” He warned and Mina nodded in understanding as she kept an eye out for any movie stores. “What should we do  _ if _ Lucifer ends up seeing us?” She asked with her eyes darting around.    
  
The tan demon hummed in thought as he pulled her around a corner lined with shops down the street. “Probably think of what’s included in our wills. I want to be buried with all of my money though.” Mammon explained which didn’t make Mina feel any more assured. Lucifer might not kill Mina for skipping, but Mammon very much has a low survival rate. She shuddered and looked around as Mammon slowed down in front of a large store and pulled her inside. A bell rang as they walked through the door and Mammon gripped her wrist even tighter seeing a small group of three boys near an ‘Erotic’ movie section chuckling quietly amongst themselves.    
  
Mina flinched at the tightened grip and moved closer to him. “M-Mammon… That hurt’s a little.” She whispered quietly trying not to draw attention to them and he brought her over to a ‘Fantasy’ section, five rows away from the group. Mammon peeked over the isle before letting go of her wrist with a frown. “Sorry. Hurry up and look for it. The TCH.” He instructed and Mina shook her head. “TSL.” She corrected and the tan demon rolled his eyes. “Same thing.” He huffed while picking up different movies and looking them over curiously. “These are definitely nerd movies.” he grumbled as Mina moved down the shelf into the T’s searching for the series or even a box set. “The Treacherous Tale of Shinomiya… Traitor Girl… Titanic?” Why is Titanic in the fantasy section? Well, at least it was among the T’s. After a bit more searching she found the DVD’s leading up to the most recent volume 7. She started pulling them all out one by one and checked the numbers along the sides of the case, but noticed the third one was missing.    
  
Uh oh.   
  
She began searching through the shelf for the third movie with a worried frown. Mammon seemed to notice and came over, pressing his hand against the top of the shelf of fantasy movies. “What? Do you have them all?” He asked and tilted his head slightly at the small stack in her hands. She shook her head and tapped the first movie on top with a small sigh. “I can’t find the third movie in the series, I’m trying to go through all the T’s and see if it was put in the wrong place.” She explained as Mammon gently took the movies from the human girl's hands. “Well you go and look around for the last one and I’ll take care of these.” Mammon offered. 

Mina nodded in response with a worried expression slowly growing on her face. “I’ll be back here looking then, oh! If you see it let me know!” She waved as he began walking off to where she assumed was to pay for all of the TSL movies she found, minus the third. Her search went from 5 minutes to 10 minutes and she was starting to grow hopeless. It would be a little different if maybe the last movie in the series was missing but she isn’t sure if she can skip over one in the beginning of the series. 

After giving up in the fantasy section she decided to roam over to a section labeled ‘Human-World’. It might be in there, right? Placed there on accident. The section also happened to pique her interest to see what kinds of movies they had from her world. She crept over slowly to avoid the trio of boys who seemed to be making their way out of the store with a plastic bag filled with whatever porno’s they found on the shelves. 

She rolled her eyes and began searching through the human world DVD’s curiously. The section was small and very limited, most of the movies on the shelf seemed very old or very new, no in between. There was The Invisible Man, Freaky Friday, Promare, and many that Mina unfortunately never seen. She never actually had time to sit down and watch a movie with all of her work going on. So her seeing any of these was very unlikely. She picked up an anime DVD and looked it over with a sigh. “If TSL was an anime I’m sure it’d be much easier to find.” She grumbled and heard a small chuckle from behind her as a plastic casing was smacked against the top of her head.

The human girl grunted and rubbed the spot as she turned around scowling. Mammon was holding the third movie with a small grin as he held a plastic bag in his other hand. “While you were goofing off, I ended up finding the last movie you needed.” He hummed and slipped the movie into the bag. Mina felt a sudden wave of relief wash over her body as she stepped away from the shelf. “Thank you Mammon.” She murmured as the demon moved closer to the shelf. “Don’t say it so quietly, makes me think you don’t mean it!” He growled with an aggravated expression while starting to pick through the films in the ‘Human-World’ section.

“.... You ever seen any of these?” He asked casually while pulling out an action movie. The cover was of a girl in front of an explosion holding a sword. The blonde girl shrugged, honestly unsure if there was anything in there that she’s seen. “Probably, or I was in one.” She answered while looking them over once again, crouching to see the lower shelves in the section. More movies she’s never seen. “Idols can do movies?” Mammon asked while starting to pick up different ones before putting them back neatly in their original slots. 

Mina felt a dryness growing in her throat before bouncing up to her feet and stretching her arms over her head with a cheerful smile. “Alright! We got all the movies! We just need to get back to the house and watch them!” She sang, grabbing onto Mammon’s arm and pulling gently. “Let’s go! The earlier the better since there’s school tomorrow! And it’s best if we beat Lucifer home before he ends up killing us.” She joked and the second brother raised a brow in confusion. “If you say so. There’s something I need to do before we go straight back though, so one more trip. I’ll get you a drink so you’ll be quiet too.” He offered while his hand gently wrapped around her wrist and he pulled her out of the store, his grip tightening as he stepped out onto the sidewalk.

Mina felt herself relax as the conversation ended and she was being yanked down the street. She was happy the demon didn’t pry over her strange behavior. The blonde let out a soft breath while gazing over at the plastic bag in Mammon’s hand. “Mmm…. How much was everything? So I can pay you back.” She asked and Mammon glanced back at her with a small frown. “With what money? Or are you planning to give me something else? Maybe your eyeballs?” He asked deviously as a smirk painted across his face. Mina scrunched her nose and glared at him as he turned away. “I’m joking, I’m joking. Relax.” He tugged gently on her wrist before relaxing as they continued walking together. “Don’t worry about it. This is my one good deed for today, so now I’m allowed to do bad things.” He explained using a playful tone as they turned down a much busier street. 

Mina smiled while moving closer to Mammon, gently poking her finger into the center of his back. “Doing bad things while I’m with you is bad! I’ll be turned into food!” Although her tone was upbeat her complaint rang true. Mina wasn’t sure if she would be tasty or not and didn’t want to find out. As they turned down another street there was a large red building that looked similar to a nightclub. It was labeled ‘The Fall’ in large white letters above the door. Mammon looked around a few times before grabbing Mina’s wrist tightly and dashed around the side of the building. 

Mina gasped as she was pulled along and Mammon made it to the back, knocking three times and kept an eye out for anyone watching. As he waited near the back door he held out the plastic bag of movies. “Hold these for me.” He demanded and she took them without a single complaint. Mina did have a lot of questions to ask instead. Before she could speak the door was already being opened and Mammon yanked her inside. They were in an empty back room with many storage crates, some tables, a couch, and a small TV. It looked like a break room and storage space combined. But why are they here?

Mina observed the space in confusion as Mammon began speaking with a strange man with short black hair and stubble forming on his face. He seemed to be smoking as they talked and he motioned to Mina, puffing out a cloud of dark blue. “Who’s this?” He asked in a gruff voice as Mina tensed up while holding tightly to the plastic bag. Her nose wrinkled as the smoke cloud evaporated near her, the smell was that of rotting eggs making her want to gag. Mammon motioned to her with his hand before ruffling her hair. “My pet human. Don’t mind her though, I didn’t want to leave her outside.” He explained causing the blonde to frown. Since when was she Mammon’s pet?! If she wasn’t feeling so anxious she’d make a scene in front of this strange man. 

She turned away beginning to pout as the man grinned and started to smoke once again. “I see, I see. She’s very cute. You’ll have to tell me where you stole her from Mammon! I might pay you to steal one for me too!” He laughed heartily as Mina narrowed her eyes as Mammon freed her. “Mina, can you go wait in the other room until I come get you, then we can go home.” He asked with a casual tone and motioned with a waving hand towards a metal door. Mina was hesitant at first as her knuckles grew white from gripping the plastic bag so tightly. “Alright…. Don't take too long though!” She hoped that she could sound confident as she walked towards the mysterious door and pushed it open, leaving Mammon and the other man alone on the other side. She was now inside of a giant room, there were booths, a large bar towards the back, a stage, and a large dance floor with glowing tiles. 

Her eyes lit up with excitement upon taking everything in as she wandered around curiously, making her way up to the stage and letting the bag carefully fall to the ground beside her. She placed her hands on the tall platform that came up to her chest and took in a deep breath. “1, 2…” She counted and pushed her weight upwards and hoisted herself up onto the stage with a grin. “3!” She cheered as she rolled onto the platform and moved to stand and look around. The flooring was wood, painted black with colorful lights installed near the apron of the stage. 

Mina looked around the room feeling her heart start to race with excitement at the thought of being up on a stage again while she was in the Devildom. She started humming to herself and tapping her feet as she could imagine doing a show she did when she was younger. On a stage smaller than the one she currently stood on. In front of only a few people at an underground club… Her chest swelled as she slowly started to dance and sing to herself under the lights. 

+________+

_ Mina rushed to rehearsal with a smile on her face, her long blonde hair was braided tightly and on her shoulder was her bright green bag with her new one piece swimsuit her grandma helped her pick out after braiding her hair. The swimsuit was for a summer shoot she was doing with her group mates for a ‘Seaside Interview’. July and the girls were invited to go out to the ocean to do a small documentary on being upcoming idols. She entered the studio checking her phone for the time with a wide smile on her face. “Great! It’s only 11:04! I have an hour before we all go!” She sang as she pulled open a door to the practice room where she would work on her dance parts, singing, and of course, stretching! Mina sadly wasn’t very flexible like the other girls so she always did her best to practice and eventually get to that point!  _

_ She placed her bag near the large mirror wall and sat, moving to press her feet together and push on her legs using her elbows. She kept track of the time as she stretched wondering when the others would show up. “Freya usually comes early too.” They don’t talk much, but there’s a mutual understanding when it comes to quietly practicing in the same room! Leave the other in their own world until the others show up. As she warmed up and checked the time she grew wary as she began to practice for their upcoming show. Why aren’t the others coming? … Did she mix up the date and the Seaside Interview was on another day? Her phone suddenly began to ring and she rushed over to answer it. It’s from her manager! _

_ She slid the answer button over and raised the phone to her ear, feeling a wave of anxiety. “Hello?” She answered feeling confused.  _

_ “Himeko?! What happened?! Are you okay?!” She asked, sounding concerned as the blonde only felt much more confused than she was before. “I’m… Yes? I’m waiting at the studio for everyone…” She trailed off as her chest grew tight. “Why?! Ijiwaru said you were feeling sick and said you weren’t coming! Why are you at the studio?!” Mina slowly started piecing things together as she sank to the floor starting to sniffle quietly. “I-“ _

_ “The interview started at 10am. It’s too late for you to come now, I’ll just have them do something else with you.” Her manager sighed on the other end as Mina bit down on her lower lip and nodded. “We’ll all be back around 6pm tonight. Do as you please until then.” Her manager spoke with an exhausted tone as Mina hung up, hiding her face between her knees as the phone dangled between her fingers.  _

_ She knew it. _

_ The other girls always do this to her. Ever since she gained popularity as an idol they’ve been pushing her out of everything. Giving her wrong dates and times, locations, once her outfit for a concert mysteriously was stolen and she didn’t perform that day. Mina felt frustrated as she quietly began sobbing into her knees, letting her phone clatter against the hardwood floor she sat on. Her long hair cascaded around her as she began yanking the braid loose from frustration.  _

_ “If they hate me so much they should say so.” She murmured and sniffled, glancing at herself in the large mirror. She looked… Small. Hiding behind her long hair with her knees tucked against her chest, tears in her eyes…  _

_ “I’m so tired…” _

+________+

Mina had lost track of time as she started doing her own live show, pretending she was giving a proper idol performance even though she wasn’t in uniform. “It’s nice to see you fired up! Now, let’s get ready to-”

“Mina!”

Mammon’s voice burst into the room making her shriek in surprise over being caught on stage. She clutched a hand over her heart with wide eyes as she grew red in embarrassment. Did he see her? Oh gosh did he hear her?! Mina watched as Mammon quickly eyed her up and down while raising his hand, showing a large blue plastic cup in his hand with a lid and a straw. “Come on, I got you that drink." He shook it a few times, letting ice rattle around inside She seemed to grow less tense as she inched closer to the edge of the stage. “Did… Did you see me?” She asked while using a timid tone.    
  
The demon didn’t answer as he instead looked away with his cheeks growing pink. “Just hurry up before Lucifer sees us!” He commanded as she slid off the stage feeling her chest grow tight and her stomach twisted into uncomfortable knots. Oh. He  _ definitely  _ saw her. She grabbed the bag of movies and followed behind Mammon into the backroom. The man handed an envelope to the tan demon and waved goodbye to them, mentioning that he brought his ‘human pet’ back for a visit. As they reached the door, she instinctively stuck out her hand and Mammon reached back to grip her wrist.

Once she was firm in his grasp they traveled outside and Mina was sure to stick close. She still had questions to ask the demon, but him seeing her up on stage talking to herself was embarrassing enough to keep her quiet. “Here,” Mammon broke the silence between them as they started walking along the sidewalk. He held out the blue cup to her as his grip on her loosened. “Trade.” He instructed while motioning to the plastic bag containing the entire The Tale of the Seven Lord’s film series up to date.

The trade was smooth as she looked over the blue plastic cup filled with a bright blue liquid. She rattled it a few times to hear the ice and looked up at the back of Mammon’s head. “Thank you.” She mumbled while taking a sip, her face contorted into that of dissatisfaction as she felt the liquid in her mouth feeling unsure of if to spit it out or try to swallow it. The taste was similar to drinking water mixed with sour apple syrup and ash. It was starting to leave a burning sensation in her mouth as she panicked, fearing the thought of swallowing even more. Mammon seemed to quietly be snickering hearing the silence behind her. “You don’t like it? It’s Blue Dragon’s Blood. Well, I guess if it’s that bad you can spit it out. But there’s a popular term I’m sure you’ve heard before:” He freed her wrist from his grasp and turned around to face her. He was smiling mischievously as he reached out and pinched her nose shut. “Spitters are quitters!” He laughed a she started to feel even more anxious as her oxygen was growing depleted.

Mina hesitated before allowing the burning liquid to slip down her throat. Mammon’s playful expression vanished as it grew into that of awe, seeing Mina soon gasp for air and smack at his wrist. “Stoooooop!” She whined and he let go of her now red nose. She rubbed at her mouth using the back of her hand and glared at him, holding the cup out to him. “You’re so mean to me.” She growled and Mammon rolled his eyes, taking the cup and taking a sip from the cup. She didn’t think he would drink after her, but was now too scared to mention the indirect kiss they just shared. 

“It’s not that bad, a little too sweet compared to what I like.” He shrugged, seeming unaware of the straw Mina had now fixated her eyes on. Is he doing this on purpose?! Mina could feel her heart rate speed up as she watched him drink and held the bag back out to her. “Trade.” He instructed and she once again took the bag from him. Maybe, something like drinking after someone isn’t that big of a deal? … It still feels embarrassing. Mina walked behind Mammon with her free wrist in his hand. She tried to distract herself with daydreams and other fleeting thoughts as Mammon continued to drink away. He's doing this on purpose. She’s sure of it.

And she’ll be sure to get him back for it!


	10. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to binge watch The Seven Lords! Hopefully everything goes smoothly!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like the idea of Mammon being oblivious of his own teasing (indirect kissing, accidental sexual comments) but when he tries he's a straight up mess. His boyish charms are no match for my maiden heart!~

The pair made it back to The House of Lamentation in one piece and managed to fly under the radar sneaking back in to hide the movies in Mina’s room. She changed into her pajamas (a large plain green shirt and grey cotton shorts) almost immediately after and hid away in her room. At dinner Lucifer seemed unaware of either of them skipping out on school. Mina was sure she’d have a heart attack if he found out. Afterwards as she walked up the stairs she was holding tightly to Mammon’s arm. “Huh? What do you want?” He asked, looking confused as Mina started to frown. 

“You need to come with me.” She commanded and gently tugged him in the direction of her room. Mammon raised a brow and started to grin. “Oh? Do you have something for me for all of my hard work? Taking care of you isn’t easy ya know!” The demon chuckled as Mina rolled her eyes and pulled him towards the door, opening it and pointed towards the bag of DVD’s near her bed. “Go on in.” She instructed as Mammon looked around curiously. “Okay? Here I am.” He opened his arms and turned to face her as her arms crossed over her chest as she stationed herself in the doorway. “You’re watching this with me.” She stated while using an assertive tone in hopes of making her point clear.

Mammon grit his teeth and shook his head. “No, I ain’t!” He snapped in response and Mina frowned. “Mammon, you’re going to sit here and watch these with me!” She commanded as her hands began to glow and her upper back began to burn, specifically her upper right shoulder. Mammon’s legs then started to quake and buckle until he collapsed to the hardwood floor with a panicked face. “You can’t just force me to-” 

“I’m gonna grab snacks! Consider it as payback for the gross drink.” She cut him off quickly as she left, closing the door after herself. 

Part of her felt bad, but she knew she couldn't binge that many movies alone. And, Mammon was supposed to be looking after her anyways! So… He has to stay! Mina was convincing herself she only wanted his company to help keep her awake as she traveled into the kitchen in search of snacks. Maybe just popcorn? ...What does Devildom popcorn taste like? ...Normal popcorn? She felt unsure of what they should have as she began rummaging through the cabinets, unaware of the presence appearing behind her. “Ah? You got hungry again too?” A voice boomed as she whipped around, pulling out a large bag of what appeared to be called Spicy Newt Chips. Ew. 

Beelzebub was standing behind her in a black wife beater and matching black sweats as he stared at the bag in her hand. “Do you like those too?” He asked curiously and poked at the plastic bag. She quickly shook her head and held them out towards the giant with orange hair. “N-No, they seem kinda gross just hearing the name.” She answered honestly with a small nervous laugh as the demon started to frown and gently took the bag from her. “No way, they’re super good. Even the spicy kind.” He sighed while moving beside her to scavenge through the cabinets as well. 

She watched him work quietly while attempting to glance into the cabinets without bothering him. He doesn’t seem like the type to talk too much. She found a box labeled ‘Caramel Popcorn’ which must’ve been the most normal thing she’s seen during her stay so far. She pulled out two bags and the giant seemed to notice. “Popcorn? That isn’t a lot of food.” He reminded her, seeming worried. Mina nodded while holding up the two uncooked bags and shook the kernels around inside. “I mean, I think it’s enough for a movie night. Right?” She shrugged, and that was enough for Beelzebub. 

+_______+

“Okay, run this by me one more time Mina.” Mammon growled, clutching a small juice box as the human girl in question was cracking open the first movie case. “Okay, go.” She instructed while looking over the CD. Beelzebub sat comfortably beside Mammon with a large metal mixing bowl filled with 7 different flavors of popcorn as the tan demon only grew more and more irritable. “So this nerd marathon is supposed to be 12 hours long right?” He asked and the blonde nodded. “So why the hell am I here?! I can’t watch the damn movie for you! We’ll be up all night!” He complained and Beel nodded. 

“Yeah, it’s almost midterms Mammon. You must have a lot of free time.” The giant of a younger brother added while filling his mouth with a handful of mixed popcorn. “No, Beel, I DON’T have a lot of ‘Free Time’ thanks to her.” He barked as Mina slid away from the TV after popping the CD in. “It’ll be fun! Like a study break!” Mina suggested as Mammon seemed to slump against her bed with a loud groan. 

She wasn’t sure why she wasn't told about these ‘midterms’. Was that a type of test? Will she be able to study for them in time?! Mina let the knowledge simmer in her mind before pushing it to the back once she crawled into bed with her remote. Now is the time to binge some movies so she can save the voice coming from the attic! Hopefully he’s okay…. 

Mammon and Beel seemed to go back and forth as the large demon gave his big brother the large mixing bowl to hold as he began digging through a large plastic bag of candies found in the kitchen while he helped Mina find enough snacks to last through the movie marathon. But unfortunately with Beel there they’re more likely to make it through 2 out of the 7 movies. As the movie began Mammon started pouting once again. “Why am I stuck watching this stupid shit too?” Mina reached out and ruffled his hair with a grin. “Well, you’re my babysitter. I need you to be with me for things like this!” There’s no way she’d ever say she would be lonely! It’s too embarrassing!

Mammon swat gently at her hand as the movie introduced the hero Henry. Mina wasn’t too interested in the movie at first as she grabbed a pomegranate juice box to drink as the movie progressed. The seven Lords appeared and Mina slowly felt a tie of déjà vu towards many of the scenes. As the movie progressed and ended so did many of their snacks as Mina jumped up and put on the second movie. As they moved into the third movie, Mina could see Mammon growing more and more invested in the series as Beel was rocking on the verge of sleep. 

The idol didn’t often find herself watching movies like this when she had time, but it was fun to get into! Something different! Even if it was a long series. As it ended Mammon stood quickly with the metal bowl. “Let’s take a break! I want to grab more snacks!” He demanded as Mina moved from her place off of the bed and nodded. “Alright, I won’t start the fourth one until you’re back.” She assured him as he ran off with the bowl. Mina watched him leave feeling a smile creep on her face as she opened up the fourth case, glancing at the time displayed on the TV screen. 2:25am. She felt as if her heart might sink as she was worried about how much time they’ll have to sleep before heading to school. Mina wasn’t sure if she could get away with skipping class again. 

Beel seemed to be going through a small bag of jellybeans as Mina switched out the CD’s and blinked a few times. “Do you like Mammon?” He asked, making her face burn up to the tips of her ears. “Wh-What?!” She gasped and Beel seemed shocked by her reaction. “You don’t?” He asked instead and she quickly shook her head. “I’ve only known him for about a week!” There’s no way she could crush on someone she’s known for such a short time! It’s impossible! She quickly put the third movie back into its plastic case. “Why do you ask?” She wanted to know the reasoning behind Beelzebub asking such a strange question. The giant demon then shrugged and frowned. “You seem very naïve is all.” 

Mina furrowed her eyebrows feeling the insult crawling under her skin. “What’s that supposed to mean?” She asked, almost sounding angry as Beel picked up a bag of chips in the shapes of animals. “It means Mammon can use you. Because you’re naïve.” He explained bluntly as Mina tightened her hands into fists. “I am NOT naïve. And Mammon can’t use me, I don’t have anything he wants.” If anything it was the other way around.

“I'm only saying this as a warning human.” He growled as the bag of chips was emptied and crumpled. “I don’t want your warnings! I didn't ask for them!” She could feel her blood growing hot as she was readying herself to argue with the giant. Was he looking for beef?! “Then let’s see how long until you’re paying off his debts for him.” Beel added as Mammon ran back in with a large smile.

He had changed into grey sweatpants and a mustard colored shirt, carrying more snacks and juice boxes in his arms. “Alright Mina! Start the movie! I’m ready!” Mammon chirped as he sat down at his spot on the floor, laying everything out before him. The blonde still felt angry as Beel looked away innocently and began inhaling a box of chocolate covered crickets. “Mammon you didn’t make any popcorn.” The younger brother complained softly. “Make your own! I ain’t bring this up here for you!” He barked and Beel seemed to moan in displeasure as his stomach roared in hunger.

Mina chewed on her lower lip, moving back towards the bed and grabbed the remote. Instead of crawling back onto the bed she decided to sandwich herself between the two brothers with a small pout. The remote on the floor in front of her as the movie began to play. Mammon seemed confused by her sudden choice but didn’t pry as she was silently given the task to hold the popcorn bowl. 

She placed it in her lap with her legs outstretched as the movie showed Henry riding on a horse, recapping a bit of the previous movie. 

+______+

_ “Himeko! Himeko! You’re really good at holding your breath!” A girl with short midnight blue hair crouched in front of the blonde idol, her hands resting on her knees as she blinked with a small smile. “But if you hold it any longer,” She reached out and pinched the girl's nose, her face unchanging. _

_ “You’ll die!” _

Mina suddenly jolted awake and gasped for air, looking around wildly as the movie was rolling the credits. Beelzebub had already fallen asleep curled around a bag of bat shaped hard candies beside her. Mammon pulled his hand away from her face with a frown while picking up the remote and waving it around. “You fell asleep, you know you need to watch it dummy.” He scolded her gently and Mina nodded, stretching her arms above her head tiredly and rubbed at her eyes. “Restart the movie then. I’ll watch it for real this time.” She yawned while reaching out towards the remote. Mammon pressed his hand against her face and began rewinding the movie for her. “I’ll set it up and go make you a coffee. If I come back and you’re sleeping, I’ll punish you! I don’t know how, but it won’t be as bad as me plugging your nose again.” He warned as he stood up, taking the remote with him as he left the room. 

Mina watched him leave as Henry was once again riding on his horse across the screen. She groaned quietly as Beelzebub stirred quietly around his candy. Mina looked at the TV to spot the clock. 3:57am. She could already feel her eyes growing heavy as the movie continued until a foot nudged against her shoulder, jolting her awake once again. 

“Mammon-” She began until the demon cut her off with a growl. “Hush.” He demanded as he sat down with two large coffee mugs. Both were plain black as he handed one over to her. “Hurry and drink before you fall over.” He instructed as Mina silently accepted the order, sipping carefully on the red colored liquid. Her eyes suddenly shot open as the warm fluid slid down her throat and she turned to look at Mammon who was watching her. “Good right?” He asked, almost sounding hopeful her answer would be positive. 

But, Mina could only shrug with a small grin. “I mean, it’s the first time I’ve ever tried coffee.” It was slightly bitter and had a cinnamon taste. Does all coffee taste like this? “But, it’s good?” Mammon asked as he seemed to lean in closer. The blonde girl nodded seeming to hide inside the cup as she took another cup. “I wouldn’t mind drinking more.” 

Mammon seemed to move away and smiled to himself while setting his mug aside. “Well, that was my second time ever making coffee.” He whispered and Mina raised an eyebrow. “You’ve lived hundreds of years and you’ve only made coffee twice?” Mina asked, staring in disbelief as she placed her mug in front of her. Mammon nodded and crossed his arms. “It’s amazing what you can get away with once you live like me.” She rolled her eyes and rested her hands on the chilled floor, glancing towards the screen as Mammon lifted his mug once again. “And thanks for letting me be your first,” Mina could feel her heart stop as her eyes widened and Mammon stole her attention once again as he blew on the red liquid in his mug. “Cup of coffee.” He tilted the ceramic cup slightly in her direction and pointed towards the TV. “Watch or we’ll be stuck here forever.” Another instruction from the demon that Mina swiftly followed. 

Her posture straightened up as she focused all of her attention on seeing Henry and the Lord of Shadow’s talk about a possible plan with the Lord of Flies. But it was hard to focus on what was happening after what Mammon said. There’s no possible way he isn’t doing this stuff on purpose.

+_______+

Mina pulled out the 7th disc and sluggishly as Mammon stretched his arms over his head. Beel had abandoned ship long ago after the snacks had been cleared away by him waking up in a fit of starvation. “Done… We did it.” She murmured as the demon seemed to stretch out across her floor and turned his head to rest. Within seconds he was already snoring softly. The human girl couldn’t bring herself to wake him and decided to check the time. 6:53am.

She blinked at the screen a few times, her eyes feeling as if they were being forced shut before moving over to Mammon and laid down beside him. As she curled up beside him, gazing at his sleeping face it wasn’t long before she fell victim to sleep. Her dreams weren’t anything worth remembering as she was slowly awoken by her cheek being poked and a flash from a camera lens. “Heyyyy… Are you skipping class? … And why is _Mammon_ here?” It was Asmodeus dressed in his school uniform, kneeling on the floor while smacking his hand against the tan demon’s chest. “Why are _you_ here?” Mina asked with a small yawn as Asmo posed for a quick selfie with the stirring demon. “Oh! Lucifer asked me to check and see if you two were awake so you wouldn’t miss school. Once is enough you know,” The demon reached over and gently flicked Mina’s forehead. “If you keep skipping you’ll end up a dumbass like Mammon.” He purred as his older brother shot up with a roar. “Shut up Asmo! You’re too damn loud!” He snapped and the younger demon moved to stand while scrolling through his phone. 

“Mammon, I think _you're_ too loud. All the time.” The two demons began to argue as Mina looked over to the piles of CD’s they finished and the empty coffee mugs. The TV screen read 7:07am. Nice. Mina silently hoped he remembers enough of all of the movies to get through a conversation with Levi. At least enough to make him consider she’s a fan. 

“Hey, Mina! Tell Asmo I'm smarter than him!” Mammon demanded she defend him as she blinked a few times to ground herself in their reality. “I mean… Are you?” She wasn’t even sure what they were arguing over. She needs to take a shower! And get dressed! “Mina!” Mammon whined and the blonde started to pout. “Mammon, please argue outside, I need to get ready for school.” She gently began pushing on his shoulder as Asmo let himself out into the hallway. 

  
  


She closed the door after the two boys who seemed to continue with their arguing. It was like listening to cats and dogs… Mina rolled her eyes and let out another exhausted yawn as she began to collect her uniform for school. Black tights, the tie, her shirt, coat, skirt, the correct shoes… She looked everything over and double checked each time to make sure nothing was missing. 

She couldn’t handle any kind of punishment being this tired! Even if she did miss anything, hopefully Lucifer won’t notice and they won’t see each other in the halls. She could only pray to any existing god that it wouldn’t happen. Or should she pray to Diavolo? Mina decided to throw the demon prince in there for good measure and hope that nothing bad happens today. 

As her uniform was put together and her phone and shoes were placed on top, she yanked open her door to the pair of brothers still arguing. “Mammon, go get dressed so we can go to school! I’m gonna take a shower.” She commanded as his limbs seemed to stiffen and he began waddling down the hall. He was swearing at her as she headed towards the bathroom carrying her uniform in her arms. Asmodeus blinked in surprise and went after Mammon while laughing and teasing that he lived under Mina’s thumb. The blonde will properly apologize for embarrassing him later, but first, a shower is needed! 

After staying up all night she smells like stale popcorn and cinnamon coffee. Which isn't a terrible combo if you aren’t going to school. As she began her shower and scrubbed away she began to wonder if Levi was going to school today. Does he perhaps do strictly online school? …This could potentially work in Mina’s favor if she’s going to get those cursed records from him. She could study the series on her phone! 

Maybe try reading one of the books? But the series looked like it was as long as her human lifespan. She isn’t sure if she could sit down and focus long enough to get past the first 5 chapters. The movies were great but what information do the books have that the movies don’t?! Mina began to overthink that maybe the recommendation to watch the movies was a trick. 

She let the fear of never saving the attic ghost fill her mind and take control of her thoughts until there was a pounding on the bathroom door. “Mina! Did you drown?! You’ve been in there too long!” It was Mammon on the other side as Asmo seemed to complain about something. “It’s been like 10 minutes dude! I’m coming!” She barked and began to speed up the cleaning process before jumping out of the tub and began to brush her teeth. 

The human girl then quickly dressed herself and tied her tie clumsily as she yanked the bathroom door open. Mammon was standing there holding her school bag with Asmo on the side of him typing away at his phone before making a cute face at his camera. “He’s walking with us.” Mammon motioned to Asmodeus with his elbow as Mina gently took her bag with a suspicious expression. “Oh?” Was all she could say as Asmo let out a hum in response. “It’s true! Just to make sure you guys don’t skip school! Lucifer said so, besides,” He lowered his phone with a wink. “I’m great at being fashionably late.” Mina snorted in amusement as she was pushed into walking by Mammon. “Move your ass before we end up headless.” He grumbled as she did her best to keep in step with the tan demon.

“Okay, while we walk let’s review some of the series. If you get any of these wrong, we’ll have another marathon. I mean, you want to get to the top of those stairs right?” Mammon spoke sounding amused and Mina nodded quickly in response. She was surprised to hear he was more into it than she was. Well, he can be her coach until the time comes to argue with Levi! 

“Yes sir, Great Mammon sir!” She gave the tan demon a thumbs up, causing him to smirk. “Good hu- Mina. You know what’s up.” He stumbled on calling her a human but didn’t seem bothered by the forced correction. As they reviewed Asmo seemed to be listening in on them. 

Why were they studying over a TSL movie? Was this part of midterms? He began texting the others to ask about the series being part of the test and everyone only responded with confusion. Now Asmo had to be nosey! He hates being left out of the loop! All loops! Mammon stopped at the end of the stairs and ruffled her hair with a sense of pride. “Great job. Looks like you can really do this when you put your mind to it.” He complimented as he slipped his shoes on, Mina did the same feeling her chest swell with joy. “You may seem like an airhead, but I’ve gotta admit you did pretty well.” He added in causing Mina to gently smack at his shoulder. 

“Just because my hair is blonde doesn’t mean my IQ is lower than everyone else's.” She grumbled as Mammon shook his head. “You’ll have to prove that with Levi then. Show him you know your TSL stuff.” Mammon encouraged making Mina feel slightly flustered. Was Mammon always this nice?! 

As she stared in awe, Asmo then skipped around the pair and opened the front door. “I’m going ahead since you guys are clearly ready for school! Byeeeeeeeeeeeeee!” He sang and waved his hand vigorously before closing the door after himself. Mina thought it was strange to see him leave so abruptly until she heard footsteps behind her and Mammon. She grew tense, as Mammon appeared unbothered by their visitor. 

“Hey, _human._ ” The voice rumbled as Mina slowly turned around, staring up at Levi who was wearing his school uniform. So he _does_ go to school like his other brothers. “Speak of the devil and he shall appear.” Mammon hummed with a grin, resting his hands on his hips. Leviathan raised his hand to show his phone to the little idol, it was a text between him and Asmodeus. “I heard what you’re up to, _human_ .” He used the term with disgust making Mina grow anxious. She didn’t remember Mammon ever saying it to her so aggressively. 

“Seems like you’re trying to suck up to me so I’ll like you… How could you?” Levi appeared upset and sniffled twice, hiding his face in his arm as he lowered his phone. Mammon tilted his head in confusion. “Whaddaya mean? Who told you that?” He asked as Mina moved close to the tan demons side. “Yeah, Levi, you recommended we watch the movies.” Mina isn’t sure what she did wrong. 

Maybe she was going to use him a little, but after getting the records she didn’t plan to pretend he didn’t exist. No one was supposed to get hurt. “There’s no use in playing dumb! I heard it all from Lucifer.” Levi explained making Mina grit her teeth. Asmo must’ve snitched somehow. 

Or Beel? Either way, her plans are going to be put on hold again. Sorry attic ghost man… Mammon threw up his hands with a sigh. “How the hell does he end up hearing **every** single thing that gets said around here? He needs a hobby.” The tan demon scoffed and Levi shook his head with another sniffle, this one was extra pathetic. 

“That’s not important right now. You know, it’s said that the time a fool spends thinking is WASTED time. I think that applies here. You’re lucky to have so much time on your hands that you can sit around thinking up schemes like this.” He growled and pointed at the pair with a deep scowl. Mina listened to his self loathing about the lack of time he had and sagged her shoulders. She didn't mean to make him feel bad. “It’s so not fair…” Levi sighed quietly as his arms relaxed at his sides and his expression darkened. 

“Levi-” Before the blonde could offer any comforting words she was cut off by Mammon letting out a small roar of amusement. “Ah! I was waiting for him to say that. Levi’s signature line: It’s so not fair.” Mammon proceeded to mock his younger brother with a nasally tone which only furthered the Avatar of envy’s irritation. “Shut up Mammon, you’re an idiot.” Levi growled as Mammon took offence to the comment, shoving a hand against Levi’s chest with a sharp glare. 

“You know Levi, you need to start showin’ your older brother some more respect!” The tan demon snapped as Levi moved his attention to Mina who was standing timidly behind the two arguing brothers. “Anyway, I don’t know what it is you’re plotting, but I’m not about to get buddy-buddy with you just because you watched a little bit of TSL. Understand?” He asked Mina, bright orange eyes seemed to be burning holes into her as she lost her ability to respond. “I’m not like Mammon. Get that through your head, Himeko.” Mammon seemed to steal away his brothers attention by squishing his cheeks in his hand. 

It was a little amusing to watch even though Mammon was on the smaller side compared to the otaku. “Hey! It’s not like I’m buddy-buddy with this hu- Mina either! My body obeys her orders on it’s own, whether I like it or not. Like when I’m told ‘stay’ or ‘go home’ and stuff. It’s not my fault!” Mammon defended quickly which for some unexplained reason, made Mina’s heart ache. She wasn’t sure why though, the comments didn’t really bother her. They _shouldn’t_ bother her. 

“Don’t go getting any ideas in your head Hime-”

“Hey! Don’t just ignore me!” Mammon barked and the two continued in their struggle. Mina reached towards the hem of her skirt and gripped tightly as she mustered the strength of her voice. "Hey, Levi!” She shouted, the feeling of bright orange eyes was once again burning into her, making her heart start to race. And not in a fun way. 

She shifted her weight and plastered a confident grin on her face, her mix-matched eyes beginning to sparkle. “Let’s compete to see who the bigger TSL fan is!” She suggested with confidence with her hands moving to rest on her hips. Her fingers felt shaky, but she gained his attention. Mammon let him go as Levi blinked in shock over her challenge request. “What? Do you **seriously** think you can beat ME in a competition involving TSL?” He asked, starting to snort with laughter. “That’s seriously hilarious! Lol! As if I’d actually accept a challenge like that. I mean,” Leviathan raised his hands and shrugged his shoulders as Mina kept up her air of confidence. “I already know what the outcome would be.” 

Mina nodded with a quiet exhale through her nose. Her hands left her hips and they lifted defensively as she shook her head with disappointment. “Alright, so you’re afraid of losing. I get it, really I do.” She decided to pick and prod at Levi, causing Mammon’s eyes to widen in amazement. Levi grit his teeth and glared at her, taking a small step closer as Mammon was already rushing over to Mina’s side trying to bite his smile away. “ ** _Excuse me?_** Did you process anything I just said? Where are you getting this idea that I might actually lose to you?” Levi interrogated for the answer as the idol’s expression grew smug. “I knew it. You ARE afraid then? _Levi-kyuuuuun?~_ ” She teased and pointed at him, seeing the third eldest grow tense. 

She isn’t sure how far she can go with poking the demon before her head is at risk of being removed from her shoulders. But she’ll continue to push. “Excuse me? **EXCUSE ME?!** Are you processing ANYTHING I’m saying here?!” Levi roared, Mina didn’t realize he was capable of getting that loud. She could feel herself starting to waver until Mammon subtly pat her on the back, looking away innocently to encourage her to keep going. 

He’s such an awful big brother. “Levi’s a chicken! Levi’s a chicken!” She chanted taking a step towards him as he grit his teeth. “Hey! Watch what you say hu-” 

“Levi’s an otaku! Levi’s an otaku!” She didn’t give him a chance to complain as Mammon nodded with his arms folded over his chest behind her. “Well, yeah, can’t argue with ya there.” He nodded in agreement as Levi’s face began to grow red. Mina took a few more steps until she was a few inches away from the Avatar of Envy. She shoved her finger into his chest as her expression remained smug. “Levi-kyun is a-” 

Mina didn’t have another chance to provoke Levi as her wrist was caught in the otaku’s large hand and yanked upwards. She was moved onto her tiptoes as Levi’s bright orange eyes were burning into hers. “Fine. If that’s what you want, I’ll do it.” He growled as Mina’s expression was still smug, but beneath that was pure anxiety. He let her go, allowing her to fall back onto her feet and sighed. “I accept your challenge. We’ll compete to see which one of us loves TSL more. You or me.” He walked passed her and Mammon while grabbing his shoes to slip on. “Just one thing,” He turned back to face Mini with his hand now on the doorknob. “If you lose, you might never make it back to the human world **alive.** ” He warned as Mina’s expression started to melt and she grew pale. “But you **still** want to do this, right?” Levi asked as Mina gripped the hem of her skirt tightly and nodded. “Of course I do, chicken otaku _Levi-kyun_.” She stated with a serious expression as Levi gave her a nod and small grin. “Okay.” That was all he answered with before he left, shutting the door after himself. 


End file.
